Profile
by Ou-Rex
Summary: The high profile life left nothing private. Your personal wants and needs were ignored for the sake of your image. Deep-seated secrets were put on display as one coveted the feelings they could. Akashiya Moka, a top runway model, now fought to keep her ever revealing life under wraps.
1. Provocative Life of Decadence

**(A/N: Rosario + Vampire and its characters do not belong to me. This story was requested by 'the go-to guy' here on , so the idea is theirs and I am merely writing it out. I hope everyone enjoys it. It is an AU and a bit different then what I usually write but sometimes different scenarios are good for an artist, right? Of course. As per usual any flames will feed my ego, so critique correctly! To my readers and ninja readers, enjoy as you typically do!)**

**High Profile**

**Chapter 1: Provocative Life of Decadence**

At twenty-four years old Akashiya Moka had more then most. A beauty with long, platinum hair and fiery red eyes, she was a target for the fantasies of many men. She had a steady job, which paid not only her needs, but her wants in life. She lived in Japan for all of her life and was very popular among the common man because of her looks, personality and dedication to her work. She had completed her studies at school, a private academy like no other. The academy taught her to live, because she always found herself on the edge of death.

Her childhood was not so bright and happy, even if it was a privileged life of grandeur. The woman found herself constantly amidst the fighting of her parents. Her father was an entrepreneur. He is the current head to a international company that provides Japan with over a million sources of work opportunities. Her mother was a humble individual from a simple, rural, Japanese family. It was like a Cinderella tale, but it was anything but a happy ending. Her father, Shuzen Issa, was a notorious playboy. Akasha Bloodriver, her mother, was a kind, loving mother that trusted her husband and never believed the dark rumors that surrounded his business life, but perhaps she should have. When Shuzen's youngest daughter, Kokoa, had been sent to live with them; the sly cooperate executive found himself trying to explain a fling that was year old, as Moka was seven at the time.

Kokoa was barely six.

Akasha and Issa fought like demons. She had believed his lies and believed, with all her heart he had changed from his mischievous past, as he had two previous marriages and daughters form those marriages. Kokoa was the daughter of Issa's second ex-wife: Shuzen Gyokuro. Akasha divorced Shuzen on the day. She took her daughter and moved far from Moka's birthplace, but they would never leave Japan. Though Issa had lost his wife, because of his helpless unfaithfulness, he always supported his daughters. He loved them more then anything and gave them everything they wanted. Moka was fiercely independent, much more like her father then her mother liked to admit, but Akasha was just glad she earned his good qualities, though she wondered about that stubborn nature.

Moka loved her father, but she worked hard for what she had, and even though she knew her father would do anything for her, she had enough experience to know that she can never depend on him. He lived his own life, vicariously, and would never give her mother the time of day, unless she was putting out. The white-haired girl took pity on her mother. Even though Akasha hated Issa for his wishy washy attitude, she still loved him. She swore she would never be a weak woman. She would raise on her own power and stand with her head held high. She would depend on no one, because you could not trust anyone to get done, what you wanted to do.

She currently worked as a model at one of the popular agencies called _agence presse_ a modeling agency centered in Tokyo, Japan. She has been one of the top models in _agence presse_ for four years, working there since her early twenties. She was an instant hit with the directors for not only her beauty, but her brutal forwardness. She was a gentle individual, but at the same time a fierce beast. Her curves were perfect and confidence a must in the industry. The young woman refused to lose to anyone, and she never seemed to age from the stress of constant work. She suffered from anemia so often had to take breaks, but she never let that stop her.

She was proud of her work and proud of her life. She struggled to hide the truth of her origin from the world and would never reveal the bit of darkness that made her life unbearable. She lived in an apartment highrise paid for by the company. She had work early in the morning, around five, and did not get back until midnight, when she was lucky. It was hard, stressful work, but it made her happy. She got to show the world how far she had come, in a place that, if it were to know the real her, want to toss her aside like the trash she felt she belonged with.

They always twisted her words._ The paparazzi_. They wanted to see what it took to make her cry, but she would not cry for them. She has learned to manipulate them how she wanted. They were her window into the world. They would show the world what she really was, at least, what she wanted to be. She wanted to be loved by everyone and never lose that feeling of completion in her heart. Though, she only pretended to feel complete.

The young woman rode the elevator to the fourteenth floor of her building. With a soft _ding_ the car indicated it had arrived on its floor. Her signature silver-platinum hair ran down the length of her back where it curved over the perfectly rounded form of her posterior. She wore black tights, accented by a pair of knee-high, blood-red, heeled boots She wore a sweater-vest that was also a deep red. The v-neck of the sweater dipped enough to show off the healthy perk of her breasts, while the top itself hugged tightly to her body and showed off her perfect form. Her pale skin was perfect for make-up artists to use her like a canvas, which often irritated her.

She used a removing cloth to wipe clean what remained of the day's harsh intent as she stepped off the car and onto the plush, red carpets of the apartment hall. Her heels made not a sound as she seemed to float across the path. The walls were covered with a plain, beige wallpaper that was bordered with generic, golden edges. Faux antique tables sat along the walls and were decorated with vases filled with flowers that were changed daily by the custodians. She soon arrived at her door. In her left hand she carried her purse and would dig through the sea of various knickknacks that oft flooded a woman's purse. Jingles of wayward change could be heard rattling between her sifting fingers. Ruby eyes would focus when her ears were assaulted by the baffling sound of her own door opening on its own.

She turned her head, body tensed with surprise and mind prepping itself for flight or fight, and knowing the woman's combative nature, it would likely turn to fight. The door pulled open to the familiar form of her agent. The man stood about 5'6'' and wore a simple, black collared shirt and matching pants. Over the shirt he wore a sleeveless, grey, pinstriped vest. His tie was completely undone, and left to drape over his neck in a sloppy fashion. He had short, brown hair which was kept somewhat messy and untamed. Russet orbs turned to meet the relieved ruby gems of his associate. The young man was internationally recognized as the top agent to _agence presse_ Japanese models as they are also known for foreign models.

Moka let out a sigh of relief and tossed her purse, unceremoniously into the male's arms. He stepped back in surprise and gripped the bag against his chest. The woman pushed forward, the male automatically stepped backwards, well aware of her after-work temper tantrums. The male smirked for a moment, but gave a bemused look as he rocked the bag in his arms. Moka sat on the edge of the entrance and removed her high heeled boots in the genkan.

"What on earth do you keep in here? Stones?" He would question jokingly. Moka strode into the room, nonchalantly, as her agent shut the door and set her purse down on the glass coffee table as he followed her into the living area.

The young woman dropped herself onto the couch and stretched out her arms over the spine. The couch was a common two-seater upholstered couch and it too was a divine shade of red. She allowed her toned legs to cross left knee, over right. His question would go unanswered for the time being, because she, at that moment, decidedly held out her hand and motioned for him to retrieve the remote. The apartment building was based on a more Western design so the rooms were a bit larger then average Japanese washitsu. The walls were painted a glossy black. Over the fireplace hung a flat, 25", plasma television. Moka adored her television, and the agent knew well why. The moment he handed her the remote the channel was set the nearest novella.

The agent laughed and settled down beside her. He allowed her to relax for a moment or two. He understood it was hard today and he was rather apologetic that she had left so late because he had double booked her, but she said she wanted more work. In fact, as of late, she has been working herself to exhaustion. He settled his hands on his knees. The young man, who was about Moka's age, stared at the television. He tried to focus on the words being spoken in the drama, but he was burdened by the guilt of his transgressions.

"You collapsed today again." He sternly stated, no question to be held. Moka turned her head away from both the male and television. "I'm sorry." He spoke with great pain.

"It's not your fault I'm anemic," She spouted, before he was allowed to make any other excuse. He was always like this. She has been working with him since she started. He was a kind and gentle individual, but often let others walk all over him. He was weak, and she felt the strong need, a maternal pull, to protect him. "You need to stop assuming all of the responsibility. I am a grown woman, I should recognize my limits." As much as she hated pointing out her own faults, she also hated that he was unable to see how hard he worked for others that did not appreciate it.

She had since come to realize her affectionate worry for him, was due to the fact he reminded her of her mother. She was so kind and loving. She could always see the good in people and even if that tiny speck of goodness was drowned in the stoic sea of their hatred, she would still push forward until that person realized it for themselves, which usually meant a selfless acceptance of abuse.

"Tsukune," She called his name familiarly. After all he tried his hardest to protect her from _them._ The flash of their lights burned her sensitive eyes. They were not like the warm bursts of radiance from the studio cameras. "Thanks." What could she say to her only shield?

The glaring harshness of the paparazzi's lenses which bore into her soul, disallowed her to show the mask she never removed. They circled like vultures, and fed of the crap that spewed from one's mouth after a long day. They do not see the perfection that everyone else believed in. They tirelessly looked for that moment of weakness. It made you fight harder, and by that time in the day, you have no fight left. You stood before them, an empty shell of what you once were. Moka _knew_ herself to be a strong woman, but at the same time, she knew how weak she was. When those cold, metal eyes glared down her form, she felt as if they could see what she she fought to hide.

Moka trusted Tsukune because he never showed interest. She had known him for four years, and all of the time he has worked with these beautiful women, and high profile models, he always stayed professional and polite. In fact the relationship Tsukune had with a young Chinese boy, named Huang FongFong, was a well known fact around the agency. Huang FongFong was the son to Wong Fei-Hung, head to the a_TV,_ or Asia Television Limited, a television station centered in Hong Kong that carried the news, infotainment and drama shows. The station switched hands to the Huang family about four years ago after the efforts of a group known as ANTI-Thesis aired slanderous views against the People's Republic and caused riots to break out outside of aTVs establishment in Tai Po Industrial Estates.

The Huang family used its connections to end the riots and bring peace to the streets. Three men were arrested, who were believed to be the leading force behind the riots. The Huang family enterprises the media and often airs runway shows for _agence presse_ for free because of FongFong's relationship with Aono Tsukune.

FongFong is quite infatuated with Tsukune, and living such a decadent lifestyle thanks to his family's wealth he often takes Tsukune to experiences international travel. The two men are very close and the women of the _agence presse_ find them endearing. The young Huang boy is the Huang head's only remaining son, his sister having died long ago from a mysterious illness. Many quietly pity Fei-Hung for having such a son, his bloodline will never be continued thanks to the boy's preferences. No one dared speak such things to Fei-Hung, his foul demeanor and heavily scarred features often brought rumors that he was once in the Triad, but he seemed to hold no links to the criminal organization and is even backed by the government for his efforts to restore China's premier media studios into what it is meant to be.

Tsukune smiled at Moka and nodded as the two quietly sat and watched her novellas. Honestly Moka was thankful for the quiet time she had from the media, and even if she came home exhausted, she knew this was her sanctuary. The silver-haired model leaned over and settled her head on Tsukune's shoulder. He smiled and laughed softly at her current temperament. This was much less frightening when "work-mode" Moka was in.

"Don't worry about today Moka-san, this will be fine." He tried to comfort. Earlier in the day he had gone to get Moka her lunch. Her anemia was acting up and it was his job to take care of her, not only that but he was her close friend of four years. He could not stand by and let her get sick.

It had only been a few minutes. He was caught by FongFong in the lobby and they chatted for a few minutes. The young Huang, who seemed to be a year younger than Tsukune, was excited about a trip to the Americas, a place called Hawaii. It was a tropical island that was a romantic getaway for couples. Tsukune had agreed. He honestly could never say no to Fong. The boy was very kind and even with his family's questionable past FongFong had a sense of duty and honor when it came to unifying those that worked together and family, blood or not.

Then he heard the shout. Several shouts. Tsukune took off for the elevator, FongFong at his heels. When they arrived at the photography room several lamps had been knocked over and the buffet table completely flipped. The assistants to the head photographer, Morioka Ginei, tried to stop the woman's fit. Tsukune had raced up to his senpai, he had been working at the company for over eight years now, having started as a part-timer while in his second-year of high school. The older male had black hair, it was slicked back neatly and held by a red bandana. Around Ginei's neck he wore his signature piece of fashion: a wolf's head medallion.

With camera in hand the senpai looked to Tsukune. "Damn it Tsu, I can't work like this, yanno? She ain't eatin' again, is she Tsu?" The older man huffed irritably as the model seemed to be throwing a tantrum, and- anything else she could get her hands onto. "Yer supposed ta be takin' care a her." He had a deep, Kansai accent, that seemed to suit his more relaxed nature and cheerful outlook, but right now, with his equipment getting destroyed, it was nothing like that.

Tsukune bowed deeply. "I'm sorry senpai!" Tsukune handed off Moka's lunch to FongFong and went over to wrangle the enraged woman. Others were trying to calm her and assure her no one was mocking her, or forcing her to do things against her will, as when she was hungry she became unreasonable and quite paranoid. Tsukune had ushered away the workers to go clean up while he dealt with Moka.

"_Calm down Moka-san."_ He had approached bravely, as he was used to her fits and violent reactions. Of course he was tackled to the ground, and wholly accepted his fate. The woman buried her face into the crook of his neck and mumbled against his skin, whining and complaining. He had comforted the woman until she was calm enough to quietly eat her lunch, though she acted as if nothing had happened. Everyone was concerned with her unstable nature, but she did have a medical condition and was the top requested model of the company.

"I overreacted." She admitted, never moving her head from her friend's shoulder. He nodded.

"Everyone overreacts once in a while." He expressed his understanding. The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence as they continued to watch the novellas. Eventually Moka fell asleep with her head rested on Tsukune's shoulder. The young man surfed through the channels until he arrived on the news.

His brow creased as he lowered the excessive noise until it was a manageable hum in the background. He muted the television and watched the caption scrolls below. He took out his phone and dialed the main office.

"Hello, this is a_nege passe, _how may I help you?" The bright and cheer-filled voice responded.

Tsukune could not help but smile. Who else would be so happy and full of energy at this time at night? "Good evening Kahlua, I hope I'm not disturbing you." He offered warmly.

"Oh! Tsukune-san! Good evening! No, not at all, how's Moka-chan?" Shuzen Kahlua was the second oldest of Shuzen Issa, she worked as secretary for the company, a former runway model but gave it up when she married her husband Fujisaki Miyabi after a tour in Europe.

"She's fast asleep." He laughed softly, as to not disturb her. "Can you patch me to Akuha-sama?" He asked.

"Oh! Certainly! Hold please!" She giggled and did so. The other line went dead for a moment before the sound of the receiver being picked up could be heard.

Tsukune did not say a word for several moments, honestly scared for not only his position at this point, but his life. Shuzen Akuha was the eldest of Shuzen's daughters, she too had a mother which differed from Kahlua, Kokoa, and Moka. Even if none of the sisters were full, blood relatives, they were still close as sisters could be. Akuha was fiercely protective of her siblings' well being, especially Moka.

Akuha sat in her office. The darkness filled the room and left only the computer screen that buzzed with the same news channel Tsukune currently watched. The woman looked around her early twenties, but all of the women in the Shuzen family were blessed with youthful skin. She had black hair and her origins were distinctly more Chinese then Japanese, which came with her familiarity with the Huang clan. She was a bit small when compared to the heights of Moka and Kahlua, but what she lacked in terms of modeling she gained back in her ability to control her business. She wore a velvet blue cloak, a tuft collar elegantly sat on her neck, held pinned by a sapphire brooch. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into two pigtails at either side of her head.

"Tsukune-san..." Her tone was heavy, full of accusation. She could feel that she had the male's attention. "I trust you will solve this problem for me? I personally selected you to be her agent for a reason." She explained.

"Yes ma'am." He glanced over to Moka, who was still sound asleep and oblivious to what the paparazzi had gotten a hold of. He looked up to the television screen to see a picture of Moka and him earlier today at the office. Moka was sprawled on top of him and clung against him. "You have my word I will not allow the company's good name, and Moka-san's reputation to be tarnished." He assured.

Akuha allowed a smirk to trace her lips. "That's a good boy..." She cooed over the receiver. "Ah, Tsukune-san, your senpai is returning to Japan soon, may I suggest you deal with it soon." She suggested.

"Yes Akuha-sama. Thank you." He hung up and set his phone down on the arm of the couch. He took the remote in his hand and changed the channel, raising the volume from mute. He now had two problems: a mole in the agency and – senpai. Bothersome. He crossed his leg over his knee and allowed his charge the rest, she deserved it, but she would be pissed in the morning...

He'll make her breakfast to repent for his irresponsibility as her manager.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	2. Paparazzi Flashes

**Chapter 2: Paparazzi Flashes**

Moka found herself trapped in darkness. Floating in a sea of her own pain and suffering. Nude, the woman curled in against her own body. All around her lay shattered shards of glass surrounding the void. Each piece of glass carried a different perspective of herself. Anger, sadness, fearfulness, hunger, sleeplessness lay portrayed in the shards, every negative emotion she carried. But where was her happiness? She turned her ruby eyes and focused on a single, lone shard of glass in the distance. She had never seen that one before. Was this where her happiness was? The woman pushed to stand, feet somehow finding anchor in the darkness. She strode toward the object and bent over to pick it up, but she winced when she touched it. She looked to her hand. It was covered in blood. When Moka looked down to the glass, but it was covered in her blood.

"No!" Moka sat up and found herself, not only in her room, but in her sleeping gown. The model looked into the collar of her nightgown and saw she had her underwear on. Honestly she still worried even though Tsukune showed no interest in women.

The silver-haired beauty looked around her empty sanctuary. The large, western canopy bed was curtained by a clear, silk wall. Heavy, scarlet quilts kept the woman warm on her on her lonely nights. A soft, Oriental rug ran from the side of her bed to the door. An antique writing desk sat to the left of the door, to the right a large bookshelf end to end with various novels. On the writing desk lay her journal and several letters piled in a small receptacle for the woman to read at her leisure. Tsukune always brought her mail in and left it on her desk.

The walls of the room were a soft, olive green, the borders a pure white. She sighed at the large, empty space. Her eyes grazed over the nightstand. Atop the stained, oak stand was a box of tissues with a glass full of sparkling water. The light that glistened off the popping bubbles of carbonated liquid caught her fascination. The water managed to reflect the soft color of scarlet that covered her bed. The woman smiled as she thought of the chain of events that likely brought her to this room. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she drifted into her thoughts.

She likely fell asleep on the couch and he carried her into bed. She reached over and picked up a few end strands of her long hair, placing it under her nose to take a whiff. She chuckled softly. He wiped down her sweat from the day, dressed her and put her in bed. She trusted Tsukune because her sister had personally hand-picked the boy. Supposedly he was groomed to be the woman's perfect assistant. The ruby-eyed diva blinked. She sniffed the end of her hair again.

Waffles?

The strands of silver slipped through her fingers as her head turned up to the air. Someone was making breakfast. The woman slid from the fluffy comforter of her bed and strode across the warm rug, the naked portions of the apartment floor quite infamous for being ice cold. She reached out for her yukata and threw it over her pajamas. The velvet red robes mismatched her pink slippers. The woman was fond of pink, a guilty, secret pleasure she reveled in. There were only two things pink in her ownership and one Tsukune would make sure to hide when company graced the apartment: her slippers. The other pink patron of her possessions were her underwear.

A devilish delight indeed.

The high priced doll made her way out of her room into the dining-kitchen area. It was there that her eyes caught the man's form working about in the kitchen. He seemed to still be wearing the clothes from the night before, but knowing him he likely returned to his place and cleaned up before returning. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing those silver coils of metal crosses that wrapped around his wrist. A Holy chain of some sort. He normally kept the religious artifact hidden while working, probably to respect the religious views of those around him. Many said he was quite close to the Shinto ways, but it was hard to tell as Tsukune was very private in his life.

He had an apron wrapped in front of his clothes as he cooked. A plate of waffles sat on the island counter as he laid a plate of bacon and eggs neatly over toast. He filled Moka's favorite bowl with rice and set both on the counter by her waffles. When he turned he looked up and blinked at the woman's presence. He smiled and laughed softly.

"Good morning Moka. Today is your day off so I figured a nice breakfast would keep you going " Even if it was a day off the runway it was never a day off. She always had to keep up appearances. Even with something as simple a shopping the paparazzi made quite a big deal out of it.

"Good morning Tsukune." She responded before pulling out the bar seat and settling at the island counter. She knew better though. She knew Tsukune's mannerisms. They did not work closely for years and not come to understand how the other acted.

Moka pulled the napkin from under her utensils and set the white cloth over her lap. She cut into her food calmly, Tsukune having had poured warm, maple syrup over the waffles, melting the slice of butter he lay on top of it. Moka bit into the homemade, fluffy delights, savoring the flavor. She blushed lightly. She could not cook the save her life so it was a bit embarrassing that a boy like Tsukune could cook so well, but considering his orientation she supposed it made sense. She idly wondered if he made meals for Fong-kun like this? Fong-kun was so lucky. Moka smirked as she continued to eat. Tsukune blended up a drink for the woman to help with her anemia.

"Ne, Tsukune." She called up as she glanced up from the corner of her eye, taking note of the slight shift of his weight as he stiffened momentarily. "What is it this time?" Tsukune tried to keep his back to her so she did not catch his tells, but it seems making breakfast was a tell in and of itself. He thought that, perhaps, food would ease the blow. He honestly hoped. "I can take it." She swore, but that was never the case. Every time she threw a tantrum after. "If it's about me nearly collapsing at work yesterday..." She was sorry for that.

Tsukune felt a sweatdrop condense against the back of his head. "_Something like that._" He opened the blender, the penetrating hum fading out. He would remove the body and pop the top before pouring the red liquid into a glass. It as thick and gooey, but it was good for Moka. Passion fruit, tomato and other iron rich fruit. He turned around and set the glass on the counter.

"What makes you say that Moka-san?" It was not an easy thing for the young man to lie or even hide the truth. He moved in a nervous manner and the corners of his eyes were scrunched. Moka smiled and reached for the glass. She took a sip, seeming to have dropped the topic.

"Ah, no reason, I suppose because you only call me Moka-san when you are nervous." Tsukune flinched. Ah, that was bad. His tells were that obvious to her. Tsukune sighed and walked around the counter to seat himself beside Moka. He crossed his hands in his lap and stared off a moment.

"Ah." Moka stated. Tsukune blinked and looked over to the diva who was holding a forkful of breakfast to him, her hand hovering beneath the utensil to prevent any spills on the kitchen tile below. Tsukune blushed at the embarrassing act and opened his mouth.

"Ah!" He offered. She shoved the fork in his mouth and smiled. Moka blushed at how cute Tsukune looked with those puffed up cheeks. She pressed her hand to her face and sighed. Around him she could relax and be herself. She may have been a proud, workaholic diva, but she was still a Japanese woman that enjoyed cute things and delicate sweets. "Moka...gomen." He reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out the newspaper. He laid it out on the counter.

Time stilled for the woman. The fork she hand balanced daintily between her fingers suddenly began to plummet to the ground at the sight of the shimbun. In black and white, on the entertainment page. It was a picture of her lewdly strewn overtop Tsukune, questionable text along the side of the _**Once cautious bachelorette jumping the bones of her helpless assistant in her time of want and need.**_ The fork hit the ground with a resounding clatter. Tsukune stared at her helpless expression for a moment before he sighed and leaned got out of his seat to retrieve the utensil before the sticky from the syrup dirtied the floor. He used the towel in the apron pocket and wiped the spot the fork had hit.

He stood and looked to Moka who now followed his motions as he rose from the ground. He bowed his head suddenly, Moka taken aback by the man's actions. "Sumimasen." He apologized. "It was my fault. I had neglected Moka's needs and was late to bring her lunch. If she had her supplements this woul-" He was deeply regretful, but...

"Tsukune!" Moka called out sharply. The manager looked up, only for a pair of pale hands to slap against his cheeks, catching his face in their hold. "Calm down." But she was not calm. Her hands were shaking.

How could this be? The damn paparazzi finally dragged Tsukune into this nonsense? He already had his own problems to deal with from the vultures because of FongFong's standing within the Huang family. This was too much. Why were they always looking for lies? Scandals that did not exist?! She was a normal person that made mistakes. She was terrified. What if they found out her deeper secrets? Her family fought hard to hide their privacy and these strangers dug their filthy hands into their lives. They could not even blink wrong without the media throwing themselves into the event as if it were a world changing, cataclysmic event. As stars, celebrities, as people greater than the average man, it was their job to hold a responsible air people could model their perfect lives from, but their lives were in just as much disarray as the next person.

She had picked this life for herself though. She wanted to follow her childish dream. All those years of her older sister dressing her up, playing model for her aneue's fantasies... It made her feel loved and wanted. She always wanted to feel that way. She wanted to be a princess that dressed up in adorable gowns and the world looked to in admiration. She wanted to be beautiful forever and perhaps find her prince. She wanted that person. Him. She wanted the one she loved to say _You're so cute. _It was a silly dream, but it was _her_ dream.

Moka gasped when she felt a pair of warm hands settle over her own. She blinked, clearing her eyes of something warm and blurry against her vision. She was crying? Not from the news, but the shock of insecurity that suddenly coursed through her body. He chuckled and patted her hands before removing them from his face and clasping them in his own, larger hands in front of him. He was always so warm. Tsukune reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with his apron.

"I guess we are both really sorry, but it is the price of fame and trying to reach your dream, right?" He asked in his gentle tone. Moka nodded and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his own. She sighed out.

"This is a bit of a mess..." She murmured as she looked up into Tsukune's russet orbs, which immediately took refuge in the nearest open space. She felt a vein tick against the back of her head as she continued to smile warmly, her eyes slipping closed as her lips pulled back and pinched her cheeks. "Right, Tsukune...?" That tone.

Tsukune chuckled nervously and leaned back. "It is a bit worse." Moka slumped back in her seat, releasing his hands. She groaned and pulled her hand over her face.

"Akuha-nee found out didn't she?" By kami this was a cruel twist. Her Akuha-onee-sama was not a friendly face in the politics of the celebrity vogue world. She was downright viscous. She has even heard rumors of people _vanishing_ after they talked badly of their youngest sister, who was a renowned idol around the world.

Tsukune sighed and bowed his head. "Gomen," He apologized again. "She found out last night... it was on the news." He could feel the depression radiating off of Moka. It was terrible. He failed her! He wholeheartedly worked for her. Being able to work under her was his dream.

When he first saw her in Gin-senpai's photos it was like falling into a dream. He had become an instant fan. He would collect everything having to do with the model. He bought clothing from her product line, for his mother and cousin of course: he was no cross-dresser! Her posters plastered a special room in his apartment and her Audio Dramas constantly played through his apartment when he was home.

He was an incurable fanboy. It was not because Moka was such a beauty, but she was so resolute in everything she did. He had come to work in the industry because of one of his highschool friends: Kurono Kurumu. She had always encouraged his sensitivity and said he '_understood women in a way that made her want to force him into her harem.'_ Kurumu was a highschool idol for the male population, even the female populous at times. Tsukune seemed the only one immune to her _charms_ and was one of her closest friends. Though their lives separated them, they still talked to each other over the phone and even visited.

She had called him last week saying she was going to Hawaii with one of her boyfriends. Though he did not approve of her questionable lifestyle, he knew Kurumu best. She was a good person deep down and seemed to be looking for the right person in a sea of uncertainty. It was the reason he was eager to accept Fong's invitation to the romantic getaway. He was touched by the younger male's fond considerations.

Fong was one year his younger, but that had not stopped them from becoming close. He lowered his head at the thought. Perhaps he was still to immature to control these sorts of situations? Inexperience was always his mortal enemy. He sighed out and gave a strong nod. But indecision was not going to help either. He placed his hand on Moka's shoulder in an attempt to support her best he could.

"I think we should... let them believe this." His words, shocked her. How could he? Would Fong not be hurt by these accusations?! Moka shook her head adamantly, professing that stubbornness she was known for. "Moka." Tsukune called more sternly. "Do you hear what they say about you?" She turned her head away and bit down on her lips.

She heard all the terrible things they said about her.

"Moka is cold." The words spoken from him hurt her. It was more painful because he was not just her manager, but close friend. He was always honest. "That Moka isn't cute." She felt tears stinging at her eyes. "But, I think they are wrong." She looked over to him, brows scrunching a bit. She was confused. "Maybe we can show them that Moka has a cute side." His smile was bright, confidence instilling.

"Tsukune..." He always knew how to make her feel better, but... "What should I do?" She wondered, glancing up at him, her dear friend. Certainly he knew what to do.

"It will help Moka's image if she had a boyfriend." At his words she smacked his hand off her shoulder and stood with enough force to push back her stool. The seat clattered to the ground. A boyfriend?!

"What are you thinking?!" She nearly shouted. How could he? Something so intimate with a total stranger the company hired? It was such a deceitful thing. "I will not lie to help my image!" Her pride bursting in. Tsukune rubbed his hand. She was always so rough...

He weakly smiled. "Well I would not have Moka lie, but it is only to show Moka's cute side." When he said that her heart jumped a bit. She wanted people to see her cute side, but she was always so serious. She calmed and chose to listen a moment to his words. Seeing that she had relaxed considerably, he continued. "It's more acting, than lying, because it will be Moka's true self." Those words... true self? People would get to see what she was really like? The thought made her blush a bit. "At Akuha-sama's agreement, I will pretend to be your boyfriend until the media settles down, but at the same time give us a chance to see Moka's cute side. Ne?" He hoped she would agree. He did not want to see her hurt by their cruel words.

He had once been nearly destroyed by the media's dragging claws. If it was not for Fong he would have been swallowed in the sea of destruction along with the rest of them. Though it was a past he rather leave in the darkness. He rubbed at his arm, the bracelet rattling a bit.

Moka found she had no choice. If her sister said she agreed with the idea, there was no other way... or her sister was plotting something. Akuha was all for the publicity. This was probably just another stunt to get the company back into the limelight after that last fiasco with Kahlua and Miyabi, ugh. Moka let her face slip into her hands at the pitiful and problematic predicament she found herself trapped in. At least Tsukune had her interests in mind and would not betray the group, or her. She sighed deeply, weighing the pros and cons of this situation. On the one hand it may strain Tsukune's relationship with Fong, but on the other it might bring them closer as friends.

"I..I thought you and Fong were going to Hawaii?" She worried. He had told her during lunch yesterday about their plans for vacation. She was booked that week herself so could not go, not that she wanted to intrude on their time.

Tsukune laughed nervously. "Silly Moka, you're coming too." He reassured her. The diva looked up to Tsukune curiously. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Akuha-sama found out I was going and decided to send you as well for your Summer photo shoot. She said 'Being on site will make the experience all the more legitimate.' so she said." He smiled. "It would have only been half the fun with half my friends." Moka furrowed her brows at him oddly. "Ah, Fong and I are meeting up with a friend of mine from highschool."

Moka smiled and gave a nod. So he had a proper life prior to this? She wanted to know more about her precious friend. Her only company in this cold, cruel world. Even high on the seat of fame things were tough.

"Shall we go over the itinerary for today than?" He motioned his hand. Moka sat up her seat and settled back down. She would return to her breakfast as Tsukune pulled his PDA from his apron pocket and began to scroll through the day's schedule. She mused to herself if Tsukune had everything in that apron.

The woman sputtered a bit at her own thought and cleared her throat, which made the young man pause, before continuing. He was always reliable and prepared. She had confidence he could help her with her dream. But she also wanted to know his dream...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: a "tell" is a twitch or quirk someone has when they are hiding something or telling a lie.**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	3. Tsukune's Room

**Chapter 3: Tsukune's Room**

After Moka's breakfast she went to take a shower. Tsukune settled himself on her couch working out the schedule for much of the week, calling contacts on his cell as he moved and set up important appointments for the diva. She had a doctor's appointment before the trip to make sure her anemia was at a nominal state for her level of activity. The woman had a traditional Japanese furo and had scrubbed down her body. Tsukune never liked the smell that came from the washroom when Moka bathed. She used a lot of strange herb mixes and soaps to keep that perfect skin, perfect.

The woman had scrubbed down her body and now lay relaxing in the heat of her furo. Her long hair was rolled up in a towel now that it has been washed and kept safe from the water's extreme heat, as hair could become easily damaged exposed to such hot water. It felt nice to relax a moment, but the day was going to be long and really awkward. Everyone was already aware of Tsukune's orientation, so would this plan even work? Maybe it would help Fong and Tsukune and keep the limelight off their relationship. Though it was not anything wrong or uncommon these days, still...

Hawaii... She has never been outside of Japan before, even with her career she always stayed on the lands of her homely island country. It made her a bit excited to be going on a vacation with Tsukune, even though it was work. Kurumu... The woman bit down on her perfect, pink lips. Her skin was heated to a fine shade of pink and her back pressed to the furo as she stared off in thought. Who was this woman? What was she like? Someone that knew Tsukune since highschool. In highschool you made the majority of your life long friendships, at least she was told. She has been tutored all of her life and takes online courses for her university work.

All she knew about Tsukune were his worked with the company. He supposedly took a number of business classes wanting to follow his father's footsteps as a working man, but through some, seemingly random decision, he chose to work in the modeling industry. Many thought the boy was some sort of pervert to go an interview where the interviewees were all female. The executives took a shine to him, particularly because of his recommendations from Kaneshiro Hokuto, a big name in the business. Kaneshiro's business provided supplies to major production companies and supported a number of Japanese idols, including her sister, Shuzen Kokoa.

Kaneshiro said that Tsukune was an honest, hard working man, and that he would be disappointed if they did not give his kouhai a chance. Tsukune and Hokuto had been friends since gradeschool, but that was all Tsukune had ever said about them. He always got this sad expression when she asked and he would change the subject. After a time she left the topic be.

After that Akuha had become increasingly interested in the boy. There were nothing but good things said about him, but Moka was always suspect. What exactly could her sister see in the guy? He was quite normal. Not extravagant, but perhaps her sister noticed the pure kindness that emanated from his person? She had trouble getting anyone to deal with her secretive nature and short temper induced by her anemia and stern workaholic nature. She was stubborn and often disagreeable for the simplest of things, but Tsukune always smiled and nodded, giving her the space she needed to calmly consider her path.

Yet she only knew him as the Tsukune now. What was he like before? She felt as if Fong-kun and this other girl had chances to know him she never did. Kaneshiro was too great a figure in their world to question. Perhaps even the great Kaneshiro Hokuto has secrets. Tsukune told her he would be returning to Japan in a few days, before the start of his vacation. Tsukune seemed bothered by it. Was he perhaps worried he did not work hard enough to prove Kaneshiro's confident words of his abilities? Tsukune was more than capable, and Moka would fight to show the truth of his skill as her manager. Without Tsukune she was sure she would have crumpled to pieces long ago.

A knock at the bathroom door startled her from her thoughts. "Moka." Tsukune's voice called. "Are you still in the furo?"

"Hai." Moka called. Moka could hear Tsukune opening the door and stepping in. He blushed a bit seeing that Moka had haphazardly tossed her underwear into the basket. He had a towel and fresh underwear in his arms.

"I'm putting your towel and clean underwear here. I'll put the rest in the wash." He called out as he switched the used, still warm underwear from the basket and placed the clean pair and towel in. He sighed a bit and turned to leave. "Ah, your clothes for today are laid out on your bed, please get ready soon. You have the show in Akihabara to make your appearance. You've become really popular. Everyone enjoyed your Drama CD for the Fairy Doctor." Especially him. She was so cute in that role. No one could believe that the stoic Akashiya Moka could serve so perfectly for the role.

If not for the fact Tsukune purchased every Audio Drama Moka did, even he would have had trouble figuring out it was her, but that cute, airy voice was unmistakeable! It made his heart flutter into the throws of fandom.

"Tsukune...?" Moka called out, startling the young man from his thoughts. He had gotten quiet and she did not hear him leave.

"Ah, yes, gomen." Tsukune bowed unconsciously. "I got lost in my thoughts. I think Moka will have fun today. Don't forget to behave lovey-dovey with me." he chuckled, hearing the woman fume and splash out of the tub.

"Don't make this weird!" She shouted over Tsukune's teasing laughter as he left the room and went to wash Moka's more delicate clothing.

After being satisfied the clothing would come out clean he went to seat himself in the living area and reached for his cellphone, only for it to suddenly ring! He reached for the remote to lower the television to background noise. He had been watching the news. "Moshi moshi?" He answered the phone and leaned back against the couch with his PDA in hand, forever working.

"Ohyao Tsukki!" the shrill call of his cousin rang at the other end of the line. Tsukune winced at the loud, exuberant greeting.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes slightly as he settled back against the couch and scrolled through his files. "It's afternoon Kyouko-nee." Tsukune complained. He heard his cousin mumble a correction:_ Mou, knonnichiwa than, stingy. _Though it had nothing to do with him being stingy. He chuckled softly. "What's up?" Tsukune glanced up when he heard the bathroom door as it was pushed open.

Moka strolled out with just a towel around her body and her luxurious platinum hair raining down her back. She motioned to Tsukune in question. Who was he on the phone with. Tsukune raised his brows and sighed. She really should not waltz around like that.

_Ohh, who has you distracted Tukki? Is it Moka-chan? Konnichiwa Moka-chan!_

Tsukune sighed . She said it right now! He looked up at Moka. "Kyouko-nee says hi." He smiled. Moka strode over to him and leaned over to reach for his phone. She took it from his hands, the young man trying to avoid her wet touch. She put the phone to her ear.

"Kyouko-chan!" Moka greeted warmly. Tsukune sighed and stood, motioning for Moka to get into her room. With the curtains open there was no telling who was peeking.

Somewhere, in the studio, Ginei sneezed. He looked around suspiciously.

A young woman looked up to Gin and tugged at his sleeve. She had long hair that rained down to her shoulders when it was pinned back with the strawberry bow she was quite fond of. She looked no older than fifteen, but she was actually Gin's senpai. She seemed to be writing something down in a planner and turned the little black book to face him. _**Are you okay Gin-chan? Is someone talking about you?**_ She put her hand to her mouth and silently giggled. Gin narrowed his eyes.

"Nah," Gin brushed off. "I think someone is doing ecchi things without me Sun-senpai." He _oofed_ when she elbowed his stomach. "Right, did ya set up da flight so dat Moka would ride the same plane as Tsu-chan? Seems Akuha-san's worried 'bout the ANTI-THESIS magazine lookin' ta catch Moka-chan in a bad light." Sun looked to her black book and flittered through some pages. She held it up to show Gin.

_**The Shuzen's personal jet will be leaving the airport on the seventh from Tokyo International Airport in the afternoon to Honolulu International Airport.**_

Gin nodded and pet his senpai, who smiled brightly at the warm affections. "Thanks senpai, you're always reliable. You're still coming with me right? I'm sure you must be excited to see Marin-san." At Gin's question Sun smiled brightly and nodded.

Tsukune helped Moka get dressed as she talked on the phone with his cousin. Honestly those two girls... Tsukune stood behind Moka, who was standing and gazing studiously at her reflection in the standing mirror. He wrapped the strings of her dress behind her after zipping her up. He adjusted the fabric on the shoulders of the dress which mimicked fairy wings. The dress itself was black and the wrapping string and wings white.

The male then proceeded to braid the diva's platinum hair, stringing through it a white ribbon decorated with fairy wings of various designs and sizes. The braid was loose so that it suited her and kept the hair perfectly balanced behind her, between the "wings". The diva wore a pair of white, thigh high boots that ended in heels which Tsukune helped zip up. Honestly the young male was a bit embarrassed about doing this for her, but he was her manager and it was his job to make sure she was perfect. It did not help he was such a fanboy.

"Hai, hai," He chuckled and reached to take his phone from Moka. "I think that is enough, Akasiya-san has business today." He spoke into the phone so both Moka and Kyouko heard.

"Hai..." They both said in a saddened unity which made the young man blink. He sighed.

"Ah, well that means I'll have to get going to-" He chuckled regretfully. It was not as if he did not hear their conversation, and Kyouko called out to him, knowing he was right by Moka helping her get dressed for the day, making clear how jealous she was he got to hang around with a supermodel all day.

"Oh, Tsukki, oba-san said that she wants you to come home for the holidays~!" And with that she hung up. Tsukune returned his phone to his jacket's inside pocket, retrieving the blue tooth which he slipped into his ear, so it would be easier to multitask when they got out there.

"Ready, Moka-hime?" He bowed his head and held out his hand. Moka blushed and gave a nod, taking his hand as he led her out of her bedroom. It was a bit embarrassing, but Tsukune was probably the only male ever allowed anywhere near her bedroom.

It was way too embarrassing. Even when there was company over for functions, her room was barred off and locked. She had a collection of stuffed animals that took over an entire section of her room and private photos of her when she was younger. Not something she wanted strangers to see, or some creepy guy. Tsukune and Moka made their way downstairs from her apartment floor to the limousine that sat outside waiting for them.

It was not an easy trek. The moment Moka left her apartment the paparazzi were there ready to swarm. Moka had two body guards, very large men that were perfectly suited for the job. They wore black suits and sunglasses like a pair of secret service agents, but with the money Akuha was probably paying them, they were likely no different in terms of skills and preparation for self sacrifice for their ward. Moka stepped into the back of the car, her face behind that perfectly stoic mask. Tsukune felt his heart drop seeing her change for the cameras.

Though she seemed against lying the diva seemed to be constantly lying to herself. She lied to her feelings by putting on that mask for them, but he also felt they did not deserve to see the real Moka. They did not see her true beauty, they only saw what was skin deep and the faults as horrible scars, but those scars are what built her up and made her who she was. He would have to simply accept it for now. Let Moka wear that mask out here. If it made her comfortable and happy. Until she could follow her dream. He wanted to show the world she was super cute!

Moka had her own plans today! As she wore her mask and went through the motions for her fans, signing their precious Drama CDs, the diva plotted. She knew Tsukune lived near by. She worked in the Tokyo metropolis and Tsukune lived in the Akihabara district, often taking the train into the Tokyo metropolis. Akihabara was only five minutes from the Tokyo station and by car it took them a few minutes to arrive. Oh she had quite a devious plan. She was jealous of how everyone but her has gotten to see the inside of Tsukune's world! She was his friend too right?

As Moka signed away Tsukune stood off to the side, her body guards watching the movements of the audience, but Tsukune was sharper. He has worked by Moka's side and has grown a sixth sense when it came to her. He was wearing a navy blue vest over his black shirt. His black slacks were offset by his white shoes. The young man had his messy hair slicked back and wore a pair of shades in the afternoon sun. the heat was harsh and the shop Moka was signing in front of provided free, cold cans of tomato juice for the anemic model. Tsukune peered over his shades, his sleeves rolled down even in the vicious heat. He snapped his fingers and motioned to one of the bodyguards, who looked in his direction.

This fellow was named Inui Junnya. He had white hair and it was slicked back neatly he was the first to respond to Tsukune's motion. It was only when Tsukune had pointed it out did the bodyguard notice. One of the fans was getting antsy. Something was off though.

"Out of my way!" A young man with black hair, that cut just above his shoulders burst from the ground. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves that were striped with red rings along the arms. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and the front of the shirt seemed to have a leather string zig zagging through the collar in the stead of buttons.

The crowd shouted as the young man pushed through, only to be caught by Junnya's blocking form. The tall, white-haired guard stood in front of the young man. Around his neck hung a camera. The boy smirked, he looked no older than a highschooler because of his lanky shape. Before Inui could react the boy hissed and dove down under Inui's legs. The guard jumped back, but when he, and many others looked down, a hole was left behind in its wake.

"Damn it!" Inui shouted. "It's a hybrid!" Which alerted much of the crowd and sent them into a panic. Police around the area tried to settle the by standers and keep a calm air.

Tsukune glanced over to Moka, who seemed to be watching with a bored expression. The male removed his sunglasses and folded them into his vest pocket as he strode forward. "Moka!" He called out. He saw the woman twitch as the ground in front of her shifted. Moka was no slouch.

He was with her sometimes when she worked in the agency's private gym. The woman took Muay Thai and could inadvertently kill someone in self defense with those deadly strikes known to the martial art. She stilled. When the burrowing fiend leapt from underground in a serpentine looking form that twisted with human-like features. Tsukune pulled back his fist and slid forward.

His right hand swung parallel over his left before he sent out his open palm into the face of the ayakashi, sending the serpentine creature flying out of his hole, his camera and ID clattering to the ground as the boy was sent into an electronic billboard, dust billowing along his body's path. Tsukune was not weak, he trained in Kung Fu under the guiding hand of the Haung family. Tsukune dusted the concrete dust off his shoulder before placing his sunglasses over his eyes. "Little do I approve of someone behaving so arrogantly over my precious Moka."

His words made the diva's heart skip a beat. Ah... that was right, he was playing the role of her boyfriend now. It was still very embarrassing even if it was just an act! Tsukune bent over and picked up the camera and ID, the crowd applauding the man who protected their super idol, Akashiya Moka-san! He handed the camera and ID off to Inui.

"It seems he was with ANTI-THESIS Magazine." The white-haired body guard noted as Tsukune fixed his sleeve's cuffs.

"Perhaps it is best we cut this event short." Tsukune smiled and looked to Inui. "The heat is no good for Moka-san anyway." Inui bowed his head. A few reporters had arrived at the scene to question Moka about what had happened. Tsukune told her she had to show off her cute side... did he not?

'Akashiya-san, were you scared?!' One of the reporters questioned. Moka pressed her hand to her mouth and looked over to Tsukune who was looking through his PDA.

"Ah... no." She looked away with that serious expression, blushing a bit from, not the questions, but the heat. "I knew Tsukune would protect me."

Tsukune jumped a bit at the unexpected response and nearly dropped his device. Ah... cute Moka was cute, how troubling. Perhaps this was not a good idea? He would be unable to bear this for long. Regardless of the situation a fanboy was always a fanboy and a fangirl was always a fangirl. Gender was a misnomer when it came to fandom. Fandom has no barriers toward gender.

"But it is really hot today," The diva reached up and brushed her redding cheeks softly. Her fans swooned, their beliefs of her being perfect for cute roles like the Fairy Doctor being spot on!

'Ah, Akashiya-san, you have anemia yes?' They were terribly regrettable for pushing her a bit far today it seemed.

"It's a bit embarrassing..." She looked away, causing a few members of he crowd to nosebleed. She still managed to keep her stoic face, giving off the air of a tunsdere. "I'm going to Tsukune's house until the day is cooler, since he lives nearby."

It was no secret where Tsukune lived, but because of the Huang's influence no one was stupid enough to invade his privacy, especially considering the massive guard dogs kept on his apartment's property... It was even said that Tsukune had a pet Togezo demon.

"M..my place?" Tsukune stammered as he peered over his now lopsided sunglasses. In his building? In his room?! Tsukune's room? Oh...oh my. This was an unexpected dilemma.

"I'll feel better for the photo shoot this evening at the square, so please... look forward to it." She struggled to say, the crowd swooning over her tsuntsun behaviors.

"M..my place?" Tsukune was still stunned. His idol, coming over to his place?!

Before the paparazzi could get any more answers out of the diva, like if FongFong was her love rival, or if the rumors of Tsukune being the illegitimate love child of Fei-Hung and Tsukune and FongFong were in some sort of incestuous relationship... the pair were ushered into the limo.

"So cruel Moka-chan..." Tsukune whined as his face hit against the side of the door, the tinted windows hiding his agony. Moka smirked as she settled in her seat and closed the door. The driver set off.

"_Ah, gomen Tsukune,"_ She thought. "_I just wanted to come over and play with him. I'm selfish." _She coveted her dear friend, her only companion in this world.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: referring to the Hakushaku to Yosei Drama CD where Lydia Carlton, the fairy doctor, is voiced by Nana Mizuki, who voices Moka in the Rosario+Vampire anime.**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	4. A Hard Day's Work

**Chapter 4: A Hard Day's Work**

Moka was in his apartment! Why? When they crossed the threshold into the apartment complex it gave off a very high class air unexpected by Moka. She always felt Tsukune was reserved, but perhaps it was Hunag's influence? Fong himself worked controlling the trade of popular, collectable figures and provided many shops in the Akihabara district with these collectable tidbits coveted by fans. The apartment itself gave off a very Chinese feel to it. The courtyard was patrolled by guards with large, beastly hellhounds that were trained to the scent of each, individual resident. Though Moka had little trouble as the vicious beasts became puppies under the gentle pettings. There was a moment where Tsukune felt slightly jealous toward the hounds to be pet so fondly by the diva, but the panic of her visiting his apartment returned.

She took time to examine the courts which had beautiful fountains with smooth, colorful stones surrounding the edges, giving of an almost celestial lighting. Bamboo gardens dotted along the hedge walls that surrounded the complex. A statue of Buddha lay in the center of a sand garden, perfectly raked by the meticulous hands of the complex's staff. The longer Moka took to look around the more terror fled from Tsukune's heart. She looked so at peace...

He had unconsciously led her around to things he thought she would enjoy experiencing. The building itself was a technological marvel that the Akihabara district could be quite proud of. Smooth, chic buildings clearly portrayed the wealth of the Digital district. The young man entered his apartment room, the back of his head pounding. He could not let her enter that room. When he unlocked the door he stretched out his arm and pushed Moka back. She was so intrigued with her surroundings she had not taken note that the male stepped back.

When Tsukune unlocked his door and pushed her back, she was about to question his actions. She would have gotten the chance too, if not for the fact the door burst inward and standing at the threshold was a massive spined Hedge demon. A Togezo by other names. The gigantic beast rushed out of the door and down the hallway, happily panting and, what one could consider: barking. Tsukune quickly ushered Moka inside. She followed his lead, a bit startled by the massive beast. It was as tall as a great dane, but its round, spine covered body did not make it a a very _cuddly_ looking animal. She could not believe Tsukune had a pet like that.

By the time the Togezo noticed it was at the end of the hall, facing the elevators, Tsukune had safely gotten Moka inside of the room. The beast pushed up off its cloven hooves and perked its short ears. It turned its round body, sharp eyes narrowing in a glare at his target: Tsukune. Tsukune only returned the glare. The Togezo huffed out its nostrils and scrapped its hoof against the hallway carpet. Tsukune shifted his body in a way that dared the beast. _Do it..._

The Togezo bellowed out with a snort and charged back down the hall. Moka looked to Tsukune as if he were mad! Though honestly she had gotten distracted by the beautiful apartment. Her apartment was more of a modern-Japanese look, but this apartment was on a whole other level, as to be expected with the district who was the lead in digital and new age construction. The sound of he galloping Togezo had been what brought her from her daze. Tsukune stepped back and just as the Togezo leapt off the ground and into the air to full-body tackle Tsukune, the man slammed the heavy door closed.

_**BANG**_

The floor shook a bit as the beast rammed face first into the metal door, only to be heard sliding down against the floor. A whine could be heard outside, the beast despaired by its miss. Tsukune looked to Moka and sighed. "That's Fong's Togezo... Yamarashii is a bit _too_ affectionate." He groaned and kicked off his shoes as he stepped up from the genkan. Moka had seated herself on the edge and elegantly unzipped her boots. She took Tsukune's helping hand out of the entryway. "He stays over sometimes, especially when Fong hasn't time to take him home after he's stayed the night."

At Tsukune's words Moka's heart went _doki doki_. Though not all girls considered unique couples _endearing,_ she just found the romanticism attached to the _forbidden couple_ a beautiful relationship. To preserve in a love that is believed to be wrong, forbidden, abnormal or even scandalous was an announcement in and of itself at the commitment they had toward one another! Tsukune felt his mind reel back to its original train of worry when he realized Moka was in his apartment.

"Ah, Moka, just make yourself at home. I have to tidy up." The diva nodded to her manager and strode into his living room. It was all very neat and well managed. Over the LCD screen hanging off the wall were shelves of Blu-Ray DVDs and there was even a game system, which she found herself immediately drawn to. She bit down on her lips and watched as Tsukune entered one of the rooms, moving the laundry basket from the laundry room into what she could only assume was his bedroom.

While Moka seemed distract by his digital devices: a Blu-Ray player, high-end game systems and what appeared to be a small set up for Karaoke, he rushed to his spare room which was a veritable shrine to Moka's greatness. It was no obvious shrine, in the way one worshiped a god, but it was a shrine in the way of an otaku where all of their special collectables were stored in perfect order and placement in a safe place where they could admire and even show off to their kindred spirits. Moka was _not_ going to see his embarrassing collection of her Drama CDs, movies, magazines and posters. Not while life was still in his lungs. This shame would die with him, in a fire. He adamantly closed the door and locked it.

After shuffling the key in his pocket the young man walked toward the kitchen-dining area. "Moka would you like some tea?" The diva jumped a bit, her hands were curiously shuffling through Tsukune's game collection. She looked over to him and nodded, sheepishly looking over her shoulder. He chuckled and brushed at his head. "You can play, like I said, make yourself at home." He set about preparing the water. "We do have to act comfortably around each other if everyone is expected to believe we are-" Tsukune knew that a job was a job, but he was unable to finish that sentence because his apartment door suddenly flew open.

He calmly put another cup on the tray as Yamarashii and FongFong sprung into the room. "Tadaima!" The young, Chinese male cheered out. The hedge demon seemed completely calm now, chuffing as he nudged beside his master as he walked.

Tsukune chuckled. "Okaeri." Even though Fong did not live with him, but coming over unexpectedly like this was pretty normal, considering. Moka was on the couch.

That awkward moment when your boss's boyfriend walks into the room and an unknown woman is playing with his joystick. Moka sat stock still as FongFong sprang onto the couch. "Greetings Moka-san, how are you this fine afternoon?!" Fong was never without energy. It seemed boundless. Moka nodded and nervously turned to face the television. She honestly wanted to snoop around Tsukune's apartment. Find pictures, or something that she could strike up a conversation with.

Tsukune walked into the living area with a tray of tea and rice crackers. He set the tray onto the coffee table and seated himself on the couch beside Fong. Yamarashii circled around a few times on the carpet before settling itself on the ground. Moka felt awkward sitting on the ground, but Tsukune did say get comfortable.

"Are you..." Moka was unsure of herself. "Are you sure this is no trouble, Fong-kun?" Moka did not want to make trouble for them. Fong leaned forward to take the tea from Tsukune as the manager stood and went to give Moka her cup. She turned around and received it gratefully. She looked over to Fong who seemed to be enjoying his hot tea.

"What?" The young man smiled. His long hair was braided, the tail tossed over his shoulder in an aristocratic fashion. "You are never any trouble Moka-san! This will be fun!" Moka blinked in confusion at his words. "Ah, you are coming with us to Hawaii yes?" Moka nodded slowly, was she wrong to? Fong looked to Tsukune when he returned to sit on the couch and settle with his tea. "Oh there are many things I wish to do there Tsukune!"

Fong seemed quite excited. Tsukune seemed bashful about the whole idea, but he wanted to go with those he cared for and he did wish to see Kurumu. He has not seen his dear friend in so long. He had a soft blush on his cheeks from the attention. It was embarrassing really.

"Oh!" Fong piped up excitedly. "We can learn to surf, scuba dive." He set his tea down and clapped his hands together. "And I want to walk on the beach during sunset, I hear it is the most romantic sight a man could experience!" His words made Moka choke a bit on her tea. The two looked to her with worry. "Ah, Moka-san are you alright?" Fong sat up and offered her the box of napkins on the side table by the couch.

She took it and bowed her head as she put the tissue over her mouth. "Mm, no, I swallowed too haphazardly, it went down wrong." She admitted disgracefully. Tsukune sat back and looked to Fong.

"That all sounds quite fun. I hope everyone will enjoy themselves." Tsukune earnestly hoped. He was always calm and soft spoken, never one who openly sought to ruin another's fun. Moka returned to playing the game system while Fong and Tsukune continued to talk. After a time Yamarashii curled up beside Moka for warmth, the diva quite into her game.

After a time relaxing Tsukune checked his watch and finished off his tea. Fong had laid himself out on the couch and watched Moka play some fighting game Tsukune was always fond off, Iron Fisted King, or some such. Tsukune was on the couch, unbothered by how Fong took up much of his couch. The manager stood and pocketed his hands.

"Moka, we need to go." The diva pouted and even though Tsukune could not see it he clearly noticed she slouched slightly at the disappointment. "And if you work hard, I will make us a big dinner, doesn't that sound good Fong?" He looked to Fong, no doubt the younger male would be over on an self-appointed invitation.

Fong sat up on the couch and seemed very pleased. "It would be more than satisfactory my dear Tsukune!" He was always so exuberant, but he had reason to be... Tsukune's cooking was to die for, and to die without. Moka and Fong were equally helpless when it came to the life of a wife, their cooking skills were on par with roadkill.

It was unanimous, Moka worked hard: they ate good. They were shameless when it came to Tsukune's cuisine. After saying farewell to Fong (and for Tsukune a begrudging fare well to Yamarashii at Fong's insistence...) the pair were out the door and back into the busy streets of Akihabara.

Perhaps it was the break, perhaps the promise of food, but Moka worked hard to please her fans with her beauty. The evening lights danced off her pale skin and the wings of her dress danced with sparkles under the flashes of the camera. Moka's heart was aflutter with the cries of praise and awe filled gasps as she paraded on stage, endorsing the next Drama CD for the Fairy Doctor. She was happiest here inside of her paradise. She was a princess.

She did not have to worry about being Akashiya Moka, she did not have to be afraid she would be rejected when they have already deemed her a worthy prize. Whispers of 'beautiful' and 'elegant' were tantalizing, but they were not the words she was looking for. She danced through the lights, waiting for her prince to say it...

"_So cute..."_ For a split second she could hear it cut through the crowd, a whirr of a flashless camera going off. She looked around the stage, but only caught sight of Tsukune going through his PDA, staring down at the digital device. He glanced up when she looked over and smiled encouragingly. She found the strength to continue through her role.

Tsukune nearly died of a heart attack when Moka looked over. He thought she had caught him taking a picture with his PDA. He really had to keep his habits under wraps, but she was so cute, he could not resist. Taking a picture of Moka in her natural habitat. She was born for this life of dreams, but he knew he had to take care she did not shatter under the weight of its burden. He had seen so many crumple under the pain of show business, many more to their own deaths. He did not want to see Moka broken, her crystal wings shattered under her broken body...

As promised the diva worked hard and when they retuned to Tsukune's apartment, while barely evading the threatening gazes of the paparazzi, they would head back up to his apartment, which was on the thirteenth floor. Moka fought really hard to not think about it. She was awfully superstitious and even though that was, most certainly, a Western belief so Tsukune found it strange and constantly had to reassure her there was a basement in the building, so they were technically on the fourteenth floor.

When they returned to the apartment Fong was still on the couch, immersed in his game. Some sort of real time strategy, Tsukune never understood Fong's taste in games. Tsukune himself preferred Fantasy RPGs, he kept the fighters around for when Kyouko came over. She did not enjoy smearing the virtual floor with her cousin so made him practice, constantly. Moka settled herself beside Fong-kun, intrigued by the tactical aspects of the game.

Tsukune chuckled as they played, Yamarashii basically trapping the manager in the kitchen while he cooked dinner, laying itself fully at the only way passed the island counter into the living area. Tsukune seriously disliked Yamarashii. It was still beyond him why Fong accepted the Togezo from the old priest. Tsukune was not really fond of animals, but they all seemed much too fond of him. Even the building Hellhounds loved taking him for a walk (because they dragged him all over the park when they insisted on getting walked by him on his days off). Hellhounds did not speak but they made their intentions clear. He sighed deeply as he prepared dinner. He was making Nikujaga, which would be filling and satisfying for all parties involved. He also decided desert would be nice so prepped some Green Tea Ice cream for afterwards.

Soon everyone sat to dinner. They broke out the sake and enjoyed themselves. Fong went on and on how his sister would be proud of him and how far he has come, finding partner like Tsukune. Tsukune laughed, blushing from the heavy amount of drink. It was a warm atmosphere and it was not long before everyone was exhausted. Tsukune gladly offered Moka his bed while Fong and he took the couch which pulled open into a bed. They washed up. Moka bathed on her own and Fong and Tsukune washed up together. They played games for a few hours before it became too late to go to sleep, but too early to get up. Everyone fell exhausted on the couch in the end.

Yamarashii was splayed out on the living room floor. The two males were sound asleep on the couch, snoring. Fong was awkwardly splayed out, his right arm and leg flopped on Tsukune, who complained in half sleep and rolled onto his side, hugging his pillow lovingly. Moka could not sleep. She had borrowed one of Tsukune's shirts, quite comfortable around the boys. Amusingly enough Fong's sleeping clothes nearly resembled his morning robes, but they were black and a bit lighter for the summer heat. Tsukune wore proper pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt. He seemed to mumble a lot in his sleep. It was sort of cute.

The diva sat on the windowsill and stared out at the Akihabara night. It was a beautiful sight. Though you could not see the stars in the heavens above, the sparkling horizon of the district was a sight as well. It was nice, times like this. She pushed to stand and made her way back to the couch. The silver-haired model strode around the Togezo, Yamarashii simply rolling to his side and letting out a hoggish snort. She climbed onto the couch, taking care not to disturb its occupants. She laid herself by Tsukune, always feeling warm and safe around her precious friend.

She reached up and brushed back his bangs, his soft mutterings giving way to shallow breathes. She always wanted to feel this way. When was her prince going to come? She curled up and let the weariness of the day carry her off to sleep. The three comfortably slept and would be granted a chance to sleep in because Moka had a Show late in the evening, so she would be allowed to rest up before rehearsal. The runway was a cruel mistress because times of rest like these were far and few in between.

The next morning Tsukune would startle at the compromising position of the morning. Moka, somehow, had rolled in her sleep and curled herself _on top_ of Tsukune's chest like a damned cat. Fong curled himself around Tsukune's arm, sound asleep and completely unaware, either of them. Tsukune felt his eye twitch. This was far beyond awkward, this was downright horrifying. He was not this sort of person! He peered passed Moka's sleeping form at Yamarashii. The Togezo was up and standing in front of the door whining. He had to go out.

"W-wait!" Tsukune called in a harsh whisper. "Yamarashii!" The Togezo was often impatient in the morning. He hoofed at the door with his cloven digits and whined out again. Tsukune shifted to try and get Moka and Fong pried off his body. His eyes widened when Yamarashii raised his back leg and – "Right on the damn carpet..." The manager's head hit the pillow.

Moka made an adorable sound, that cannot be described in words. It was a mix between a squeak and yawn. She rubbed at her eyes and let her ruby eyes reveal themselves from behind her heavy lids. She looked over to Tsukune who looked to be in pain. She shouted out when she realized she was on top of him. She scuttled back and looked over to Fong who was blissfully unaware. Suddenly Moka placed her hand over her nose as a horrible smell wafted into her senses. Tsukune glanced over to the door, Moak following his eyes.

"Ew..." The diva responded.

It was too problematic to be cute right now Moka, it was your fault Yamarashii could not hold it. Always too damn cute... Tsukune sighed deeply. And the day began anew.


	5. Moka's Rival

**Chapter 5: Moka's Rival**

The show was about to begin. Tsukune sat backstage with his legs crossed and left arm settled on the back of the couch. His PDA sat on his knee and a cup of iced coffee in his free hand. The young man sipped casually on his drink as the crowds revved up and the cameras' shutters began to swarm. The young man would occasionally note the odd model passing by in their outfits, quickly changing between walks.

"Tsukune-san~!" A voice called to the young man, a figure coming to a stop in front of him.

He slowly looked up, swallowing his drink a pace to stave off the brain freeze. When his warm, chocolate eyes turned toward the individual a warm smile drew on his features. She was tall and her skin as pale as snow. She wore a thong-like bikini and a crest of black feathers that were worn on her shoulders like a cape. The ends of the feathers were dipped in and emerald color that matched the feather-colored leggings. She wore a nearly-black, navy corset which nicely pushed up her breasts and made them perky.

Tsukune chuckled and held up his iced coffee to her. "Good afternoon Ruby-san." The woman reached out and took his cup, taking a sip for herself. Her bright, red-painted lips wrapped around the straw as she took a few sips. She was quite grateful for the boost as she had been on the stage since only early morning and was running low. "I see you're earning your name in the business. Is Akuha-sama working you too hard?" He worried with a soft smile.

The model handed back the coffee to Tsukune and she giggled. She held up her hand which she wore a black, silk glove over. "I'll definitely work Moka-san hard, she's my rival after all." The black-haired maiden giggled. Tsukune chuckled weakly and leaned back.

"She'll give you a run for your money today, she's on fire." Though he was not sure why. Ever since they got up that morning. He took the Hellhounds out for a walk and she came along with Fong and him as Fong walked Yamarashii properly.

They had a nice conversation on their plans when they get to Hawaii. Moka would get a chance to have a nice vacation along with them if she got herself motivated to work. Akuha promised that if Moka showed some vigor in her work the week before the trip. She would only have to spend one day on the photo shoot.

"I'll give her hell!" The mauve-eyed model giggled, causing Tsukune to laugh. The two quieted down when Moka strode backstage to head off and change. She shot a glare in Ruby's direction. Ruby winked at Moka. "Be sure to watch me on the big screen Moka-san!" Ruby pinched Tsukune's cheek affectionately before heading off.

Tsukune smiled as Ruby stalked off to strut her way down the runway. He looked to Moka who was now glaring at him! He shrugged in confusion, he had done nothing!

"Don't get so friendly with her! She is my sister's underling!" The diva complained. Tsukune chuckled nervously and leaned back. He glanced up at the widescreen plasma television, that hung from the wall in the back, when the cameras began to roar along side the audience. Moka turned to look on the screen, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ruby crossed that stage with such fire, yet such grace. She punished herself as she went through the motions of her walk. The black-haired model had been working for hours, but even still she was driven! The burn of the lights, the pressure of the audience was crushing! She was in heaven! The pain of her heart beating against the cage of her breast set her veins on fire and wrecked her body with shakes. The pain of this punishment. The body cried for sleep and the muscles ached for rest. Constant pushing and pulling to perfect perfection. Ruby was driven to perform, this pain feeding her romance for the job.

It was like any art. It was toil and difficult to meet the requirements, but it was worth it. Being able to sprout your wings and fly. Ruby felt as if she was floating across the stage on her wings.

"Moka," Tsukune called, grabbing the diva's attention. "You need to get dressed." the silver-haired woman jumped a bit and rushed off to change. A moment after a familiar individual walked toward the young man from behind and leaned agains the back of the couch.

The young woman wore a strawberry red skirt-suit, her deep, ginger hair pulled back and tied with a black ribbon. Tsukune was aware of her sitting there. He seemed inattentive to it as he sipped his iced coffee, but grunted, nearly sputtering out some of his coffee out.

"You better not be running my precious onee-sama to the ground, dork." The familiar voice hissed. From the curve of her collar's v-neck a small animal peaked out from her breasts. Tsukune glanced over at the motion, only forcing the pinch on his cheek to twist. "Stop staring, hentai." She released his cheek and walked around the couch, flopping down at his side.

Tsukune rubbed his cheek and chuckled weakly. "Hello Kokoa-chan, how are you today?" He held out his hand as the small animal completely crawled from its hiding place and into the man's hand. It was a small, brown bat. It was very fluffy and cute. It looked up to Tsukune, though more so his coffee.

"Akuha-sama sent you?" He questioned as he held the small bat up to his cup. The little bat crawled onto the dome of the plastic cover and seated itself with its tiny toes perched over the mouth of the plastic dome and his wings' claws wrapping around the straw. "Moka is working hard and she is having no problems with her anemia." He bent the straw down for the bat to lap at the coffee much like a upside down water bottle.

Kokoa huffed and crossed her arms and looked over to the male. She was one year younger than him, but has been in the business all her life. She was not built to be a model, but the life of an idol was just as difficult and trying. "Dork, don't forget that Akuha-nee-san has her eye on you, that and you can't forget that your senpai will be here tomorrow." She drearily reminded. Tsukune visibly slumped as his finger continued to brush his fingertip against the bat's soft cheek. The bat softly chirped as he lapped up the coffee with its tiny, pink tongue.

He really did not appreciate that fact. Sure Tsukune was fond of his senpai, but Kaneshiro Hokuto was a troubling individual. He was business savvy and brutal when it came to getting his way. The older man was harshly protective of Tsukune to the point of making any problems for Tsukune _disappear._ Tsukune had to keep much of his problems a secret and to himself or risk watching his senpai get angry. One word to express Hokuto was: the jealous older brother. Tsukune had known Hokuto since high school. He was a teaching assistant at his high school. Tsukune grew up in a mixed community.

It was not uncommon for ayakashi to exist among normal students, but many were not aware of their presence. Tsukune had happened upon an ayakashi in middle school so he had been aware of them ever since. Tsukune always had trouble in PE and Hokuto took a shine to the boy. Tsukune was bullied by the larger members of the student body and often ostracized. Kurumu had gone to a high school in her hometown, far from him. They kept in touch, but the boy was lonely without his only friend. Hokuto had become like a brother for the lonely teen.

Hokuto kept at bay the bullies and helped Tsukune gain the confidence he needed to get through PE. In his confidence Tsukune did better in his school work and was able to follow his path into the world of fashion, power and competition. Tsukune had been doing well. He made friends, only two: his kouhai. Even it had been only them, they were close to their senpai and Tsukune had Hokuto. He pushed forward and had even built enough confidence to defend one of his kouhai from the same bullies that had taken their inferiority out on Tsukune a year earlier. He passed this test of bravery, but was soon after confronted with an accident that left a terrible scar across his chest. To this day the friend he saved regretted the pain the boy now suffers because of their selfishness.

Tsukune felt the weight of the young woman lean on his side. He turned his eyes down toward Kokoa. She was staring off, melancholy. "Does it still hurt?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head, petting the small bat, which was fondly named Koumori, who sat perched on his iced coffee cup.

"Don't worry. I'll never regret my choice. I can't stand to see any of you sad..." He honestly spoke. Kokoa scoffed and reached out to take the bat, the small creature calmly returning to his master.

"Baka... be more selfish once in a while." She sat back and put Koumori to her face, kissing his cheek fondly. The bat squeaked out wit ha soft and happy _chu_! "Akuha-nee-san hand-picked you for a reason... not just because Kaneshiro said so." She glanced up at Tsukune who had moved to look to her. "You think Akuha-nee-san is someone easily swayed by a few pretty words?" Tsukune snorted and laughed into his hand. Kokoa sneered at him.

Tsukune smiled warmly and reached up to pet her head. "Thanks Kokoa-chan." He offered. She scoffed. The pair watched the rest of the show until Moka came back, exhausted and ready to go home. When she made her way to Tsukune, who was now in the company of her sister, the diva was dressed in more casual clothing.

A loose sweater-shirt, beige in color, hung off her shoulders and showed off her creamy collar and black tank halter to everyone. She wore black tights, which kept her body thinly covered for the warm, summer nights. "Kokoa..." Moka called out in her suave, chocolate tone.

"Onee-sama!" With a spring the young idol was upon her sister, embracing her fondly and brushing her face into the soft, light sweater. Moka narrowed her eyes, not in disdain, but sheer exhaustion. She was tired from her walk, and Kokoa had the uncanny ability to drain her, even if she had nothing left to drain. She was overly fond, but of all their sisters they were the closest in both age and socialization.

Tsukune smirked, earning a weak glare from Moka. She was just too tired to be very pissed. "I was thinking we can all go out to dinner together." The young man offered. The girls turned to look at him curiously. He brushed the back of his head as he used his finger to scroll the screen of his PDA, looking up the restaurant. "Well we'll be heading out of the country by the end of the week, I though it would be nice." He said as he put in the reservations: four of them.

He pocketed his device and pushed to stand. The sisters looked to each other. It did sound like a nice way to end the evening. They were dressed for the occasion, but when it was your job to look good you could never have a moment to relax and be yourself in public. It was difficult.

"Sure," Moka responded. "That would be nice." Being able to talk in a friendly manner and have a nice dinner. Though she still worried about the paparazzi. They were never too far from where she was, but she knew Tsukune would do his best to keep the vultures at bay. He smiled at them and jumped a bit in surprise when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, the hands settling at his chest.

"Tsukune-san is such a sweet man~ I would be so happy to have my wrists bound by him." Ruby's words would cause Moka and Kokoa to shiver. The silver-haired diva glared at Ruby and looked to Tsukune. He chuckled.

Well that was one way to let them know. "Akuha-sama wanted me to take care of you three for tonight until she can come by to pick her up." He ignored Ruby's comment. There was no question she was the unrivaled S&M queen of the fashion world.

Ruby's sexy style and submissive nature made her the perfect mark for the stranger fashions of target magazines. Ruby's risque work put her in a high position in the world. She was highly requested, feeding the fashionable fetish of leather and harnesses across Japan. Moka was more attached to the conservative side of the fashion world. Some of the positions she has seen Ruby pose in made her blush.

Though reluctant, Moka knew that her sister was adamant about having her way, above the way of others. "Whatever." The diva gave in.

It was not long before the four were at the restaurant having dinner. It was a high class Japanese restaurant. The succulent foods brought a blush to the diva's face. Though it was as good as Tsukune's cooking, it was enough to make her swoon. Conversation was warm and the paparazzi were put at bay by her bodyguards at the entrance. It seemed Tsukune called ahead. She had a smug sense of pride that her precious manager and friend was always prepared and always considering her troubles, but she was also a bit ashamed having to depend on him. Perhaps she could show her appreciation to him? A gift would be a lovely way to show she was thankful for his work, but what did Tsukune like?

The silver-haired model glanced up, blushing as she daintily used her chopsticks to peel back tender chunks of fish clean off the bone. She set her chopsticks down and cleared her throat softly. Tsukune was enjoying a cup of warm sake, talking to Kokoa who sat at his side comfortably. Moka felt a sting of jealousy. Even her little sister knew more about Tsukune than she did. The diva spent her high school years living with her mother, getting special training granted by her family's lineage. Being from a noble family line came with its responsibilities. Moka had cleared herself of a few of them, but she was still her mother's only daughter...

Kokoa would never talk about her time in high school with Tsukune. She brushed it off as "normal", but Moka did not really know a _normal_ high school life.

"Ah, Tsukune?" The diva called. The young man looked up to Moka, setting his cup down in a calm manner. Tsukune had this air about him that was always soothing to those around him. It was as if he was meant to break the stresses of their day. It was too bad Fong got his claws in Tsukune first. She blinked at her own thought and cleared her throat. "What do you do for fun in Akihabara?" He lived there so he probably enjoyed things in his own hometown.

The young man mentally screamed. He could not tell Moka what he did for fun. Painting models of _her_ in his hobby room. It was not anything perverted, he just enjoyed painting, it calmed him! Just because she happened to be the subject was not weird! He found the way the artisans were able to make such perfect, scaled replicas. It was not only his fondness of her work, but his job. Representations of Moka had to be perfect, they had to be – cute. He was –

"Tsukune!" A deep voice called the young man with strong familiarity. The young man visibly stiffened as he slowly turned. The others at the table looked up as Tsukune pushed to stand.

All eyes in the restaurant were now upon Shuzen Akuha and Kaneshiro Hokuto, the biggest names in high profile business. The pair had strode in with force, pushing away the paparazzi with the force of their presence alone. The tall, brown-haired man made his way over to the younger male and pulled his kouhai into a bear-hug.

"S-senpai, you're here?!" He stammered as he was nearly crushed by the affectionate hold. He thought Hokuto was not coming until tomorrow.

Akuha smiled, a smug grin over her face as Tsukune was whisked away from her little sister. "Ara, I helped Kaneshiro-san arrange an earlier flight. He was so eager to come home and spend time with his kouhai before he went on vacation." The woman walked over to her sisters and patted Kokoa's head, while she took Moka's hand, that sour look making the dark-haired woman frown. "After all he would be unable to join you on your little excursion as he has to deal with a few rough mergers between our rival companies..."

Though Moka felt a bit better knowing this, as bad as it sounded. Though Ruby may have been her work rival, they were still friends. They went through the company together and have worked together longer than the diva has with Tsukune. No, Kaneshiro was her greatest rival when it came to knowing Tsukune for what he was. His senpai knew more about Tsukune's greater high school life. Though Kurumu had her place with him in middle school, Hokuto was the one who had protected the boy, spent time developing the boy. Tsukune was the embodiment of Hokuto's ambition in this world.

Tsukune was a quite, gentle person, but when it came to work he was serious and very upfront, aggressive about his actions. It was as if he became a different person. The chain around Tuskune's wrist, a sign of his worship, was given to him by Hokuto. Even Inui had been some street punk, so she heard, who had a shady run in with Tsukune. The man was now one of her most loyal bodyguards. Her other bodyguard was reliable as well, a strong resolute man. Miyamoto Haiji was a reckless man once, a friend of Morioka Ginei. The two, larger males, went to high school together and were also Tsukune's senpai, and his bullies. Neither Haiji nor Gin ever tell her the reason they are so close to Tsukune now, but she could only assume one thing...

Tsukune was some sort of harem king!

He seemed capable of luring every male body there was around him. They all seemed to just gravitate toward him as if he were dripping with pheromones!

Out of all of them, Hokuto seemed to be like Tsukune's brother. Such a fond relationship. She was so jealous and Akuha knew it! Oh the older sister delighted in having her little sister run to her with her worries!

_Why is Tsukune going on vacation so suddenly?_

The diva had worried. She would be without him for a week. It was not as if she was _dependent _on him, but she was! He was her only company. Kokoa was her little sister, it was as if she had no other way but loving her. Ruby was her work rival. They were on friendly terms, but they were not what one could call close. Gin was a pervert. He was professional but the beast could sometimes cross limits. It was his simple skill and sense for the female figure that made him a genius at bringing out their beauty on film. Tsukune was a true friend. He sometimes agreed with her and he sometimes disagreed with her.

They even had a few arguments, of which she had started, but still. They always made up in the end, and it did usually involve sake and chocolate. They would lay on the couch with each other and admit to their fault in the argument which, by the time they cooled down, would no longer hold any meaning. He was her best friend. She wanted to be as close as she could be.

Perhaps she was simply possessive?

Hokuto released Tsukune from the hug and the group, which now included Akuha and Hokuto, settled back down to their meal. More food arrived and conversations started anew.

"Ah, it's not a big deal, don't worry Tsukune." Hokuto said with a smooth voice as the man pushed back his glasses.

Kaneshiro did not just look the part of a brilliant man, he was. His hair was cut in a similar manner to Tsukune's (though Moka swore the younger man emulated his senpai), but it was slicked back neatly. Thin, metal brimmed glasses sat just so on his nose, in such a manner that any with a glasses fetish would swoon, even those without. He had this air of manliness to him, but he was naturally a cold and cynical person. No wonder her aneue got along so well with him...

"If you say so senpai." Tsukune responded weakly. He understood his senpai and how low he often went to get what he wanted. He did not want to be like that, but knew that in this world you had to be tough.

"Oh, that reminds me." Hokuto said as he motioned a bag toward Tsukune. Something he bought in one of Akihabara's hobby shops it seemed from the bag's print.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he coughed and leaned over to scoot the bag closer to him. Moka sipped at her green tea and raised a brow in curious wonder. Did Tsukune like to do hobbies? Maybe build those robot...things. Mecha? She was not one into hobbies. She did not look down on them, she honestly did not understand them, nor had any time for hobbies. Maybe she could buy him something from the hobby shops...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	6. My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Chapter 6: My Best Friend's Boyfriend**

Moka held a mild curiosity over the _gift_ Hokuto brought for his kouhai. That nagging curiosity would evolve over the night into full blown wonder. The more sake the diva had the greater her curiosity became. The entirety of Tsukune's attention was on Hokuto that night. She supposed it was a given seeing as Hokuto had been away for weeks. Tsukune was happily talking with his senpai while she felt as if she was glowering, the sake putting a bit of a hole in her stoic defenses. Kokoa was easily able to join their conversation due to their closeness and time together in highschool. It was times like this that Moka regretted not staying in the country to complete her education, but she never wanted anyone in the business to know what she was, who she was. She wanted to mold herself a completely new identity and become a phantom to the world she was raised in.

She wanted to be a model because she hated being scary.

She never liked that others shied away from her. She had a natural air of authority around her and a booming presence that called far too much attention. Japanese were far too attentive to people that were _different._ In a country where unity was held above individuality it was hard for someone like Moka. Her personality was strongly independent and even as a child she had difficulty conforming to the standards of her household. She had many troubles growing up, but the greatest one she fought was her loneliness. Her mother was a figure feared and well known around the world. There was not a household, especially in the great island nation of Nippon that did not know the name of _Bloodriver_ Akasha. It was hard to tell if her surname was truly so or merely a title granted to one of such grace and power, but it protected Moka who, to this day, carried the namesake of her mother's family: Akashiya.

The blood of an Akashiya was as feared as their name. Members of the Akashiya blood, always female, were renowned for their beauty and grace. They were considered the modern-day Venuses, but that also included the deadly jealousy and murderous drive to be the _greatest_. Even though Moka's father has two other women in his life, mistresses, the Lady Bloodriver is content knowing she is most important in her husband's life. It helps that the Bloodriver fortune, earned through generations of financial conquest, keeps them on top. The majority of the Shuzen businesses and finances are controlled by the Akashiya household. Many times have the two mistresses of Moka's father sought to take over the power and every yen that was attached to the Akashiya name, but nothing stands in the way of an Akashiya, which led to a troubling and scandalous conflict between the Akashiya and Shuzen house.

The four sisters were kept far from the conflicts, but that did not mean they were untouched by them. In fact, if anything, they were far more troubled by the airs of animosity that hung over their names. Moka was the only child of her father of Akashiya blood, so many believed the girls would soon be at each other's throats for the fortune in due time, but their parents never involved them and the four sisters grew up close, often questionable, in that regard.

The idea of keeping one's friend's close and enemies closer was often believed to be a key to their relationship.

Hokuto patted Tsukune on the back and pulled him against his chest in what was the sixth bear hug (more like headlock) of the night. Moka was counting! "Well Tsukune, as depressed as senpai is, being unable to join you in your romantic getaway..." He teased and motioned his head toward Moka, knowingly. Hokuto knew well about Akuha's plans, after all they were close and were fond of _sharing_ information. Hokuto offered a bit of leeway and offered secrets on controlling Tsukune's behavior and, in turn, Akuha would take care of Hokuto's cute little kouhai.

Tsukune was a very resolute fellow. He was agreeable, this was no question, but he had a very strong sense of justice. Business did not suit the gentle-natured boy, but he was easily coerced, which troubled Hokuto. He did not want just anyone signing his kouhai's payslip. He wanted someone who would make full use of his kouhai's unique skills. Tsukune always finished what he started, but most of all he had this sixth sense of the nature of a person. He could always see their _best_ attribute and draw it out. For a harrowing business like the modeling industry it was difficult to drive the models without sending them into the breaking point. Tsukune had the ability to draw out their true beauty and keep those around him happy with his calm aura.

The business was looking to change the view the world held over it. Akuha was determined to make it something her sister could enjoy. Moka always wanted to be a model ever since she was little. Akuha remembered how she always talked about becoming a beautiful princess the prince could whisk away, but the older sister would never let any old prince take her precious sister away. Akuha spent her life to make her sister's dream come true. She took over _agence presse_ for the sole purpose of seeing Moka's dream come true. Tsukune was the only one that she interviewed that understood that. It was not the company's dream to make Moka number one, it was hers. A model did not work if they had no drive. They were not their best, if they lost their purpose.

Akuha had taken in a few drinks herself and swooned over how beautiful Moka had become. The elder sibling whined how Moka has become cold to her and no longer visited the higher offices anymore, but Moka assured that was because Akuha _drained her of energy_ and she needed to work.

"Mou! Moka is so cruel," Akuha complained. "It turns onee-sama on!" She squelaed and pulled her younger sister into an embrace, thrusting the platinum-haired model into her smaller chest. "Ah Moka's warmness. The warmness of an imouto~" She cooed while stroking Moka's head as if she was a cat.

The diva groaned and looked over to Tsukune who was in a similar, inescapable, position. The young man looked to his ward and gave a pathetic smirk. He wished he could help her, but he had his own problems. "A-air senpai!" Tsukune choked out, patting Hokuto's arm.

Ruby sighed and pressed her hand to her red-dusted cheeks, the drinks warming her body and soothing her soul after work. "Such affection, it touches my heart." Ruby exhaled, only for Kokoa to raise a brow mid-drink.

The red-head motioned to the S&M mistress and snorted. "Or your corset is too tight." She noted. Ruby blinked and looked down to her chest before adjusting it slightly.

"Arigatou Kokoa-chan." Ruby offered, only for Kokoa to sigh.

Tsukune's kouhai looked to him and motioned her hand. "So when are you guys leaving for Hawaii?" Kokoa wished she could go, but Akuha-nee-san forbade it. She did not trust Tsukune to really man up to this new role, all considering. He had not really shown much, if any affection toward Moka since they left the show.

He still acted like her best friend rather than her boyfriend. If she was that astute toward it, the press would likely blow it out of proportion. Akuha understood Kokoa's worries, truly.

"Ah," Tsukune chuckled. "Friday morning." He said with a smile as he adjusted his collar. He loosened it, glad Hokuto finally released him from that death grip. There was no question Hokuto took martial arts growing up.

"You need to act more manly." Kokoa bluntly stated. Tsukune staggered a bit and gave a wince. So she thought that? As much as Akuha did not really like playing these sorts of games with the paparazzi, it was necessary. Normally she was straight forward with them or made them _forget_ about their antics, this time it was for Moka's benefit. She needed to learn to be a good wife, so that Akuha could taste her cooking one day! That and Moka needed to learn that sometimes lies were necessary in a world of pain.

"She is right." Akuha agreed. Moka glared at her sister, well up as Akuha still held her and pet her hair. She was not as lucky as Tsukune. Akuha would never let Moka go so easily, she was a very strict onee-sama. "Moka needs a proper man and if you keep behaving so flippant toward this duty, perhaps I will ask Morioka-kun to assist."

"No!" Tsukune and Moka both blurted out. Akuha grinned darkly before smiling brightly.

"Ara?" Akuha giggled. "If that is how you feel, than behave like a proper boyfriend." Kokoa, Hokuto and Ruby nodded. "Hold her hand, kiss her." She smirked. Tsukune and Moka both blushed at her words. "After all Tsukune is -"

"Aneue!" Moka shouted, finally worming from her grip. Her sister was so cruel! Such a sadist! It was no wonder Ruby was her perfect _toy._ "Please do not embarrasses Tsukune or I any further or I will not speak to you for the rest of the night until we return!" Right into Akuha's dark heart.

"Ah..." She whined at the cold words from her sister. "Very well, but remember this is for your sakes as well as the company's." Akuha assured, even if that was not the case.

Tsukune bowed his head and smiled. "Do not worry Akuha-sama," he began. "I will be sure to look after Moka on the trip and that she relaxes." Moka blushed at his words, feeling flustered and a bit like a burden. She did not want to ruin Tsukune and Fong's vacation, but she had been invited as a friend. That made her very happy. His words made her very self-conscious though.

Tsukune knew her as Moka, not Akashiya Moka. She never wanted him to find out her secret if she could help it. She would be heartbroken were he ever to turn away from her.

The thought was pushed aside as, for the rest of the night, the group drank and warmly spoke of the passed week.

It was the next day that the packing began. Tsukune chuckled as he stood on the sidewalk on the property of his apartment complex and watched the limo dropped Moka off with her mountain of luggage. They were going to take the Fong family car to pick up Kurumu and head to the airport from there. Tsukune would be driving. He wore his sunglasses and a neatly pressed, white collared shirt. His pants were beige and held up with a simple, leather belt. His shirt was always half-tucked, a mix between a messy fix and a neat attempt. His left hand carried his PDA, the man never too far from his technological life-line. His right hand was snugged into his pocket as he looked between Moka and the luggage.

"Really Moka?" He scratched at his cheek nervously. They were not moving to Hawaii... but he could not really say that out loud. "Can you handle all of that luggage?" It was a better phrased question that did not stand as confrontational.

Moka nodded. "Easily. This should be enough for a weekend, right?" She worried that she did not pack enough. An outfit for every occasion was an understatement. It was as if the woman was planning to live in Hawaii or some sort of disaster.

"Wonderful!" Fong shouted as he threw his arms into the air and sprang from the back of the car, after packing his things carefully. "Your enthusiasm warms my heart greatly Moka-san!" Fong praised. Moka blushed and gave the sweetest smile she possibly could. The young woman still felt bad for getting in the way of Fong's plans...

"I'm still sorry Fong-kun..." Moka apologized, but was halted from further apology when Fong held up his left hand, his right still perched on his hip.

"Worry not Moka-san!" The young, Chinese male assured. "Vacations are meant to be enjoyed and loved! Friends or family!" He smiled brightly, spreading his arms to the air. "Love springs from such warm scenery and hearts grow under the tender touch of happiness!" Fong pulled open the passenger side of the car and pointed off to the road. "Let us be on our way!"

Tsukune chuckled at Fong's cheer. It was infectious, he had to admit. There really was no winning against him when he was in such a mood. Fong always enjoyed heading off to such places. He was really a romantic at heart. Tsukune was not as _fond._ It was not to say that he did not enjoy his time with Fong or their activities, but he was not given to such enthusiasm. One could say he was a proper Japanese man in such a respect. Tsukune wasted no time in packing Moka's things, but they did have to shave down on the number of luggage and sent a few back with her limousine.

"Ah, Tsukune!" Moka called out before her manager and, currently, b-boyfriend, could make it into the car. "I got you something..." She reached over the top of the car and slid a strange box toward him. She smiled and fidgeted a bit, trying to distract herself from the embarrassment. "I-I thought you would like it, I mean it was no big deal. Just -" She was losing her place. Sputtering all over the place like this Tsukune must think her such a dork.

Tsukune kept that warm smile he was so known for. He was always very calm and insistent that others had their way and were happy before him. He was one that gained joy through the happiness of others. So long as his nakama were at peace, so was he. Moka was always so cute and thoughtful, even if she felt herself inadequate. He hoped that he could one day cure Moka of her insecurities. He wanted to see her shine.

Moka cleared her throat, his patience with her stunted words was a send from kami himself. She had trouble expressing herself clearly sometimes. Her heart was there, but she was always afraid of being rejected. "Thank you." She finally spoke out, a smile brightening her features. "For always being there for me." She lowered her head and set her eyes to the ground. She did not want to see his response. She had a strong fear that her feelings would not be accepted.

"Thank you Moka." He said, which caused Moka to look up, her excitement folded up inside. "You are always so thoughtful, I am touched." He reached over and slid the boxed gift toward him, very touched by the fact his diva would grace him with anything. A fan's dream. This was a defining moment in his life and he prayed she would never find out his secret.

Back at the _agence presse_ headquarters a distraught Otonashi Sun was strangling the head photographer. Gin was trying to pry those tiny, white fingers off his neck as his assistants tried to calm the mute, loli down. "S-sun-senpai..." Gin choked out, barely.

Sun had her mouth parted as if screaming, shaking her kouhai with rage and blame. Gin feverishly shook his head. "N-no senpai, I ain't take yer b-black book! I swear!" As if, Gin did not want to die! Not so young!

Otonashi Sun carried a small, black book about with her. She wrote all of her words in her book and much of the information for the agency needed for the day was collected there. She was a secretary of sorts, but was really the one that ran all of the detailed work necessary to keep the company running smoothly. She never allowed anyone to touch that book. Gin, being the one to always complain that it was a _cliché black book_ was the first suspect when she lost it, but the older woman denied up and down that she would ever lose something so important!

Haiji managed to lift Sun off the ground and hold the flailing loli as Gin was helped to his feet. "Whoa! Senpai, calm down, please?" Haiji was one of Moka's two bodyguards and one of Tsukune's former highschool tormenters. He was a lolicon, and the very presence of his senpai sent him swooning. He did not want to hurt her in any way, but if he left her to her task Gin would really die! She flailed and moved her mouth as she non-verbally assaulted Haiji.

The resident lolicon felt his heart squeeze as he set Sun down and staggered back before collapsing onto his hands and knees. The others looked around in confusion as it seemed only Gin and Haiji were really able to communicate with the mute ayakashi. Sun was respected and feared in the agency because she was known to be a Siren, but her mute nature seemed to make her approachable as Siren are known to be able to kill others with their voices alone. Haiji behaved as he had been struck by this deadly voice, but not a word ever left Sun's mouth.

A dark look came over her face as she pushed her foot into the collapsed Haiji and ground her heel into his shoulder. Gin tried to rush to his aid, but a glare in his direction, from Sun, quickly sate his stupidity. Gin fell to his knees in a full kowtow as he shook his head.

"I swear we ain't teasin' you senpai!" Gin did not make eye contact with his senpai when she was in such a frightening mood. Sun raised her head slightly and cracked her knuckles. "We'll find it!" At Gin's fear-filled response his assistants took off running to do just that.

Tsukune calmly drove along as Fong talked about the things his parents did on their last visit there and the best spots to visit. Tsukune seemed bored but he listened intently and seemed to smirk. Moka watched as the scenery went by. It was not like a limo. Tsukune and Fong drove a Buick Excelle. It was a platinum blue and had no tinted windows, unlike the cars and limos Moka rode in. She was excited, if she were honest with herself. She had not gone on a vacation in a long time and this time she would be with her friends! She only hoped this Kurono woman Tsukune was so fond of was someone she could get along with.

The car came to a halt in front of a large, western-style mansion. Moka could see someone skipping out the front door, talking to another. She had good vision, but not that well. The woman looked quite far away. The diva looked over when the driver-side door was opened. Tsukune had stepped out. The silver-haired model watched as her manager walked around the car to the driveway, as they had just pulled up rather than enter the long, stone-covered path.

"Tsukune!" Moka could hear the girl squeal as she rushed into her manager. The smallish, blue-haired woman had thrown herself into Tsukune and hugged him fondly.

"Kurumu..." He seemed happy, even though he tried to not seem overly excited. He was very happy to see Kurumu but he was always uncomfortable when she pushed her developed body against his in such a manner. "I missed you." He chuckled when the tiny woman slid to the ground and jumped back.

"Long time no see, it's been way too long!" The blue-haired woman said with a bright smile. She leaned over a bit and looked over to Moka who was trying to spy from inside the car. The girl waved her hand. Tsukune looked back and chuckled. He reached behind him and pulled open the door. He stepped forward, but Kurumu did not step back quickly so was pushed up against Tsukune's chest, to his discomfort... He sighed. She was always like this and he knew Kurumu was doing it on purpose. She always said _their skinship was important as friends._ Tsukune glanced down and motioned his hand to Moka.

Moka climbed out of the car and bowed her head. The diva felt uncomfortable seeing the woman pressed up against Tsukune like that. He was so close with her. It made her feel out of place. "This is Akashiya Moka." Kurumu hopped away from Tsukune and threw herself against Moka, pulling the surprised woman into a hug.

"Oh she's adorable!" The woman squealed. Moka was taken aback by the response. Usually Tsukune blocked others from getting near her, knowing about her fears, more like worries, of human contact. She was afraid of being hurt.

Moka inclined her head in greeting. "T-thank you." Kurumu swooned over the adorable diva. Moka looked over the small girl. She had a full figure that rivaled her own. She did not want to be a dangerous sexy, but the diva could not help but feel jealous of Kurumu's natural curves. Tsukune chuckled nervously, realizing Moka's line of sight.

Kurumu adjusted her bra to lift her breasts and turn Moka's eyes back up. The model flustered and blushed. "Moka," Tsukune began. "Kurumu is a succubus." To explain her pleasing form to the model, so she did not feel inept. Moka nodded in understanding. Kurumu giggled into her hand.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm flattered that even the professionals can spot perfection." Kurumu teased with a wink. Kurumu pulled Tsukune's arm so it was trapped between her breasts. "Oh, Tsukune did I tell you Nare-chi is coming with us right?" Tsukune glanced away and pushed his sunglasses up. Kurumu pouted and rubbed her cheek against his forearm.

Tsukune flailed a bit and pulled his arm away before smoothing out his sleeve. Kurumu giggled had hopped back, folding her arms behind her back with a mischievous grin. Tsukune peered over his sunglasses. At the front of the mansion stood a short, young man with ginger-colored hair. His hair was cropped over his eyes in a bowl-cut. He was sweating in the summer heat and sighed as he seemed to be struggling pulling the suitcase for him and Kurumu to the car. Fong had gone over to help. Tsukune held his head high.

"If he touches me, or Moka... or you, in my presence..." He left the warning hanging. Kurumu threw herself into Tsukune once again and hugged him tight for the permission.

"Hai! Thank you Tsu!" Tsukune huffed and went back to the driver's side. Moka looked over to the succubus and back to the man who was now at the trunk, packing (more like stuffing) the trunk. "He's my boyfriend... Tsu doesn't really get along well with him." Kurumu almost sounded hurt by the thought. The succubus' mauve eyes turned to look at Moka. Moka could see a strange gentleness in the demon. "Tsu says I can do better than Nagare-chi." She chuckled.

Tsukune was tired of waiting for the knuckleheads to pack the back. Why did men have such a hard time packing the trunk to its maximum capacity?! Tsukune banged his forehead against the wheel, recalling his mother's words. Tsukune got out and went to the back. Fong and Nagare struggled to fit things, especially with Moka's present luggage. Suddenly Tsukune's shoe came down on the suitcase and slammed it into a perfect fit between his and Moka's items. The man stood with his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses over his eyes. He was trying to hide his annoyance but it radiated off of him. It mostly emanated from the fact Nagare was present.

The man was sweaty, unkempt and often smelled of rotten lettuce. Tsukune did not like the fact he was Kurumu's fancy. He was more content knowing Kurumu was trifling through a harem of men! "Get- in." Fong and Nagare hurried to their respective doors.

Tsukune got into the driver's seat and adjusted the mirror. Fong settled himself beside Tsukune. In the back Tsukune spied Kurumu sitting between Moka and Nagare: Moka at the right side window. Tsukune was sure to shoot a glare at Nagare so he _noticed_ before the young man smiled brightly. "We're off everyone... to sun and fun." Kurumu and Fong cheered, the pair always so full of childish cheer.

They headed off to the airport.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: kowtow: a deep bow where the forehead touches the floor, respectful**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	7. Hawaiian Getaway

**Chapter 7: Hawaiian Getaway**

It was problematic at the office of the _angece presse_. Otonashi Sun had spent the better half of the afternoon looking for her treasured '_little black book'_. She wrote many appointments in the book and notes. The book was some sort of gift from Toujyou Ruby, magical. The pages of the book were said to be infinite, a treasure from Ruby's coven and typically used for scribing spells. Ruby was descendent from a coven of witches that were pushed into poverty from the devastation to their land from run-off sewage from the new Magazine company that rooted itself on an elevation. The chemical run-off from their printing spilled into the rivers and were taken in by the Sunflower fields famous in the area. The activities were illegal, but they could never prove anything. The poor tribe was up against a prime corporation that had money to toss at problems. Corrupt government officials turned a blind eye to the rampant pollution of the small ground wells.

The coven had shrank down to a pair. Ruby was left to care for her master who was crippled by the exposure to toxins that were introduced into their gardens: their main source of food. Hearing of their plight, the elder of the Shuzen family: Shuzen Akuha, took it upon herself to save them from their fate. The _angece presse_ was renowned for its eco-friendly printing methods and sustainable activities that made the company more popular and more profitable with the number of charity balls they hold for _less-fortunate_ communities. The elder sister saw something in the young witch. There was a ferocity in her gentle shell that was waiting to be released. In return for housing the young witch's master in a hospital owned by the Shuzen family to get the care she needed, the young witch agreed to work for the company. Ruby was looking for the strength to move forward and continue living, where all she had seen before was death at the end of the tunnel.

Sun had a pout painting her face as she hovered over Gin as the photographer cleaned his camera and its parts. The male was very loving toward his camera, saying that it was a _lady_ and should be treated as such. With the level of care he showed that camera it was often a surprise that he could be so carefree when it came to his perverse nature. Sun-senpai stared down her kouhai with her pinched expression. The grumpy, upturned pout slowly shriveled and collapsed into a solemn, pained look. Tears began to ripple at the edges of the Siren's eyes. Haiji was standing nearby and tried to use his words of praise to comfort his senpai.

Haiji was forbidden to go on the trip with Tsukune, by the young man. He insisted that he would only become troublesome with his strange fetish. Americans were very touchy on such subjects, the young manager assured. Even now Haiji's fetish was apparent as he swooned over Sun's shifting expressions. Gin winced a bit at the tearful face of his senpai. It wrenched his heart to such an unimaginable degree.

"S-sun-senpai please." Gin begged. He could not bear to see her so hurt. He did not think that tome meant so much to her. She sniffled silently as Haiji pat her head, only adding fuel to the fire that was their senpai.

"Do not worry Sun-senpai," Haiji proclaimed. "We will do what we can to locate your book...so cute." He drifted into his fantasies, which typically involved him spoiling his senpai as if she were a child. Her innocent expressions were capable of melting his heart, but the Siren was intent on _crushing_ her useless kouhai! How could they have not found it yet!?

Sun shook her head with force and pulled her fists to her chest as if trying to convey her scolding rage on the pair. They winced as the brutish males bowed their heads, begging for forgiveness. Sun lowered her eyes and glanced away. Gin could not help but rub the back of his head and sighed.

"I know senpai," He responded to her silent words. "I ain't got a clue but there's like plenty a'suspicious stuff, ya'know?" The assistants present chuckled nervously as the pair began to communicate with the loli, who never spoke a word.

Haiji nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I too concur. As of late many things have been under question. There are rumors of such people." Sun nodded her head and parted her mouth as if to gasp.

"Yeah." Gin responded. At this point the assistants simply quit trying to figure out their method. One could never understand the relationship between a sanpai and kouhai, they supposed. "Alot of my gear's been jacked too." It really annoyed him. His camera and its parts were like a child to him. He was fiercely protective of it.

"But that was not all, was it?" Haiji looked to Sun who nodded and glanced to Gin worriedly, but also a slightly disgusted face. Gin blushed and chuckled nervously.

"A-haha..." He cleared his throat. "I told ya, it was for a photo-shoot." The photographer tried to insist. Haiji and Sun (as well as the assistants) narrowed their eyes at the male. "Man...feel like I'm at the gates of Yome with dem stares..." He leaned away, holding his hands up as if to try and calm them with his motions alone.

"It as a very questionable photo." Haiji pressed. "You should be glad Tsukune was not the one to find it." The pair shuddered at the thought. It was no trouble if Moka found it, she would likely believe Gin's blatant lies. He had all sorts of photographs as the head photographer after all. No Tsukune would easily recognize it and keep it from Akuha. Moka's manager was frightening when it came to protecting Moka's image and was likely on equal footing to Akuha's behaviors on the matter.

"Do not worry senpai," Haiji knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We will find it." He proclaimed happily. She smiled warmly at her kouhai's worries, but the secretary still worried that the rumors of a mole in the company, were not simply passing words...

Kamakura, Kanagawa. It was an ancient Prefecture of Japan that sat over forty miles, little over an hour from Tokyo and was famous for its many religious monuments. Many festivals were held in Kamakura around the year which made it a popular tourist spot and a great place for various business to pop up. It did not take long for the _Outcast Magazine Company_ to become interested in the small Prefecture. Kamakura's sunflower fields were once prolific in the costal areas but have since whittled down and given place to the growing number of businesses in the area. The Outcast Magazine Building was massive and could easily be seen from the Enoshima Dentetsu Railway, several hundred miles from the City Hall. It was easy to reach the company's headquarters as it sat at the seashore of Yuigahama.

The president of Outcast Magazine stared out of his window as the influx of visitors at the peak of summer always did well to _annoy_ him. He did not see people, more so business opportunities. He sat for hours in his dimly lit office and stared out of his window to the beaches below. He would constantly look for new talent and opportunity, like a vulture. The office was sparsely decorated with posters of popular issues of the Magazine. Bookshelves lined the western wall of the office where various binders and portfolios sat decorating the rigid workspace. The desk was impeccably neat, to the point of obsession. Everything had a place.

A knock at the door was met with a grunt from the executive. The male wore a white suit that was punctuated by a deep, navy pinstripe shirt. The grunt was a clear indication and the door gently swung open. In stepped a gangly youth who was likely in his early twenties. Short, dirty-blonde hair lay flat, cut to about their shoulder. A lax look was the common wear for those of this company. It made them less conspicuous in a crowd as they blended in. He wore a white baseball jersey. There did not seem to be any defining marks except for the name written across the back of the short: _M-O-R-O-H-A. _The president turned in his chair. The executive's slender fingers lay tip-to-tip as he leaned his elbows on the red-oak wood of his desk.

"And here I thought you had failed me." The president chuckled as his azure eyes twinkled at Moroha's return. The lackey grinned as he gingerly gripped a box between his sneaky fingers. A smirk painted the features of the young worker.

"Sir." Moroha marched toward the desk and set down the box. The president reached over and raised the top, revealing his long awaited prize. "It was no easy task getting these things. The scandal was hard enough to set up, but that company treats that girl as if she were the Dalai Lama" He mused. It took him months of following, stalking and working with those he deemed to be imbeciles, but he managed to catch Akashiya Moka at a great moment of weakness.

"I am impressed Moroha," The president praised. "I did not think you would be so productive, let alone return alive." He mused at the thought of the deadly rumors that surrounded Shuzen Akuha. Moroha chuckled and smirked as the president removed the box's contents.

Inside were several _questionable_ photos of Moka as well as the infamous _black book_ carried by the Siren girl. It was only infamous within the circle of those in the _agence presse_ and with the time Moroha spent there he learned it was impressively guarded by the Siren, but there was one time she could not guard against him: when she slept. Even ayakashi needed to sleep occasionally. The president fingered through the delicate pages of the magical tome. The look of delight on his face was apparent. Soon he laughed out as his azure eyes traced the kanji forms.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Simply perfect, fantastic!" He laughed out, to Moroha's delight. A dark look came over the president's face as his thoughts were spoken aloud. "That fool Kaneshiro. He has no idea he has put his pet project at such risk." The president leaned back on his seat. It squeaked with the force of his motion. He turned to look back out the window, the book now set upon his knee. "Kaneshiro seeks to cultivate that boy's abilities using the Akashiya girl. Interesting... foolish, but interesting." He smirked.

Moroha bowed his head when the president pushed to stand from his seat. He stepped forward and pressed his knuckles against his desktop. "Moroha," He commanded the mole's attention. "This will prove a fantastic opportunity to open the secrets _agence presse_ covet in their Pandora Box. They will no longer be able to manipulate the public. Their mistreatment of models and overuse of foreign agents is a mockery to our country's slipping economy." the president complained. Moroha bowed his head, grinning.

"Shall I make a call to Yoshii?" The mole questioned. "Let him know of the circumstances?" Oh this was a delightful turn of events.

The president of the Outcast Magazine chuckled. "Yes. He will be ecstatic that something interesting is on its way." He grinned darkly.

The private jet of the Shuzen family was a treat. Moka rarely got to ride it and this was probably the first time she was leaving the country. It was quite a hassle for Tsukune to write up the busy model for her passport.

Moka was settled in what was deemed "her" seat. It was by the window and beside her sat her purse which was filled with _necessities_, as she described to Tsukune in a very vague manner. In truth it was her way to keep anyone from sitting next to her. Though she trusted Tsukune and Fong, and was not bothered by Kurumu or her boyfriend, the diva was still quite defensive of her personal space. The very thought of having to sit by someone and socialize was a terrifying prospect. She could carry herself in an organized party under the watchful eyes of the paparazzi, but when it came to casual conversation and the weather, she was a wreck of misinformation and panic. She did not want to look foolish. It was an ugly worry that Tsukune tried so desperately to change.

It had not ended all that well the first time he tried. The young man ended up having to beat a trio of Lizardmen to near death (one was left catatonic) because he had insisted she socialize while he finished off a report on his PDA. The manager had regretted the miscalculation and never forgave himself. Any sort of aggressiveness, even if it was a rough handshake, was quickly blocked and thwarted by Tsukune. Kurumu had been the first person in a long time that was actively 'allowed' to embrace her so forcefully. Moka was nervous because of it. She really had no idea how to respond or treat such an event.

Tsukune occupied himself with the pilot much of the ride. It was the only way he would not have to hear, see or smell Nagare. The young manager chatted away with Nuki, an old Tanuki who was the family's pilot. Tsukune had gone over the checklist with the absentminded pilot and stayed at his side to act as co-pilot.

Kurumu was quite excited. She had never been on a jet, or anything that flew and was made of metal. She too had never left the country and this stood to be a new experience for her. She was nervous, but Tsukune had assured her it would be safe as they were under the company's guidance and the kind protection which was extended from Fong's family. The manager assured the pilot was reliable, even when his baka-expression was brought into question. The succubus was in the back seats. She wanted to talk to Moka, but both girls seemed at a loss. Moka was terrified of offending the succubus while Kurumu had no idea what to do, frankly not at all intimidated by Moka's cold behavior and avid attempt at avoiding them. Kurumu was actually a bit nervous meeting the girl Tsukune was so enamored with. His idol. Moka seemed nice and had even tried to comfort Kurumu's fear of flying. Getting into a giant metal bird your first time was not an easy task for a deamon that could fly on their own power.

Tsukune changed and Kurumu knew it had been Moka's fault. She did not blame the diva, no she was appreciative. Tsukune seemed to have a goal. She had watched her friend for a long time. He moved forward, but had no place to go. After his accident Tsukune seemed to have less flavor to his personality. It was as if he lost a piece of himself. He had something to look forward too everyday again.

Nagare was in his seat. The sweaty male could not believe his luck. On a jet, on the way to America, with the idol Akashiya Moka! He was in heaven! Kurumu had only informed them they were going to Hawaii with Tsukune, but to think that the No.1 Tsuntsun beauty of _agence presse_ was here! She was a cold, sext beauty he would not mind dreaming of every night. Sure he was with Kurumu,m but she was a hottie since middle school. He dreamt of the busty, blue-haired maiden every night! But...

It gets tiresome dreaming about the same woman. Tsukune had the devil's luck. He was always surrounded by beauties, but always the bride's maid... It did piss Nagare of at times. He wanted Kurumu for himself, but she coveted Tsukune.

The ginger was assured that Tsukune would never touch his woman, he had no taste for such things, but Nagare was a jealous man. He wanted to drive everyone away from his Kurumu. He could easily forge himself a harem! But Tsukune was a dangerous man...

Rumors floated around that the Aono Family had ties with the Triad and Kaneshiro Hokuto, a deadly corporate head, the Prestige of Fairy Tale. Fairy Tale was a major shares holder in many, major Japanese companies such as Sony, Fuji Heavy Industries and Lucky Records. To mess with Aono was a death sentence! Tsukune came out of the pilot's corner to announce they were about ready to land. The passive male settled himself beside Fong, who began to speak with excitement. Tsukune calmly listened and allowed a soft smile to draw on his features when Kurumu began to babble happily. He could hear the soft sigh from Moka as she drifted off into a daydream. It was a new experience for all of them.

Moka was excited, possibly most of all.

The plane landed in Honolulu International Airport. Tsukune typed himself a reminder in his PDA to remind himself to thank Sun-senpai for setting up the flights instead of leaving it to Fong, who was notoriously simple-minded and troubled others with his lack of experience in simple matters such as booking plane flights.

The group was driven from the airport to their hotel in Waikiki, Hawaii to the Hilton Hawaiian Village. It was a short, fourteen minute drive, but the jet lag made it very exhausting. The groups were split into rooms accordingly. Moka got her own room, which was right across from Tsukune and Fong's. Lastly Kurumu and Nagare were paired properly. Everyone went to their rooms and unpacked the essentials. The skies were a clear blue and the air markedly different from the congested airs of the Tokyo skyline. Tsukune undid his shirt a bit, letting the white tee shirt beneath be revealed before he collapsed on the bed.

"Tsukune! Let us explore!" Fong was ever the energetic sort. Jet lag was something he was clearly immune to...

"Ah, I think I prefer to take a nap Fong..." He prayed he young man would not be insistent this day, for even he suffered the mortal weakness of such a long trip.

"Tsu!" Kurumu called from their door. Fong sprang to the entryway, the young man already dressed in his lighter, summer Cheongsam. It was a vibrant blue with imagery of fluttering doves along the silk cloths.

"Kurumu!" Fong called. He succubus was already dressed to kill. Her bathing suit complimented her busty form. The green top hugged her breasts and raised them to fullness. The bikini had patterns of lighter-green palm leaves along the dark green. She wore a ruffled bikini skirt that did little to hide her curvacious rump. Tsukune did not doubt what was beneath that, at least what little would be. The bleary-eyed youth wanted to sigh. They were too full of energy for him!

"Tsukune says he wishes to sleep..." Fong seemed rather disappointed, which made Tsukune flinch with guilt.

"Don't worry!" Kurumu reached out to take Fong's hand as she chirped out. Fong tilted his head. "Let's explore together! I'm full of anxiousness!" There was another word Tsukune preferred to use but he kept that to himself as he watched the giggly pair scamper off. He would take a nap because he knew it would not be long before the cheerful duo got into trouble and called him. Tsukune did not bother to close the door after the pair dashed off, leaving the heavy door partially ajar.

"_Oyasuminasai..."_ He mumbled before closing his eyes. His left arm was settled over his face and his breathing shallowed as he fell asleep. It was nice and warm... a comfortable nap would surely be had.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	8. True Colors

**Chapter 8: True Colors**

"This is fantastic!" Fong hailed as he threw off his robes and stripped down to a pair of white bikini briefs. Kurumu stood by his side in her swim suit which was a light purple two piece. The top strapped around her back in an X shape. Her bikini bottom was frilled along her thighs: the entire outfit pressed to her body like a second skin. She could not believe how beautiful the sight of the sea was.

Fong's braid fluttered in the sea's winds as he stood with his hands on his hip, his white and black panda towel laid over his wrist, exposed to the wind like a flag. "This is the beginning of our adventure!" Kurumu cheered as she clasped her hands together in joy. Fong nodded in agreement as she and him both took off running to the coast.

Nagare watched from the shade. A smear of sunscreen was streaked across his pasty face. The red-haired recluse never liked going out. Kurumu always insisted they go out on dates like a proper couple, but he much preferred his life indoors. He worked as a photographer for a small magazine firm. He typically took pictures of men and women for a clothing magazine that printed in the small city he lived in. He did not live in the same house as Kurumu, her Western home beyond his rural, Japanese tastes. The dark-eyed ginger peered over his sunglasses as the busty beauty splashed around in the water like a child. Though Kurumu had many good traits: like cooking, cleaning and other interesting skills...

Nagare took a moment to wipe the drool off his chin before he continued his train of thought. He loved her body, but she was immature. She swooned over the most childish things and she preferred to play rather than work. She always assured him she has ways to make money, but Nagare could only see her doing other guys to advance her way in the world, and that made him insanely jealous. Then there was Akashiya Moka. She was a beauty and her maturity were a perfect match of adulthood. Where Kurumu's childish nature was endearing, Moka's adult intelligence was enchanting. He wanted them.

He would start a harem and these two would be his women! Yes it was an invigorating thought. While a frightened mother led her child away from the strange, panting hentai, Tsukune was still in the hotel napping.

The cool, Hawaiian breeze fluttered into his room leaving the sweet scent of ocean to fill his nose. A wind chime softly whistled, which distantly reminded Tsukune of rain water tapping against the ceramic roofs of his Japanese home. Tsukune was a native of Kamakura of the Kanagawa Prefecture. After high school he had moved to Akihabara on Fong's insisting. Hokuto had paid his way and helped the young man settle in the city environment. Tsukune transitioned well, but places like this were his grace. He often visited his parents and cousin in Kanagawa. It was a hard place to live if you were not financially sound. It was a hard life, but he survived it somehow.

Perhaps it was thanks to the people he knew? Perhaps it was the people that owed him for the devil's luck he was born with.

He slept peacefully, his worries forgotten. As his left arm lay over his eyes. The silver _lock,_ which was wrapped around his right arm, was twisted around his wrist. Each _chain_ on the lock had crosses carved into them. There were twenty crosses, which laid on a red plate, were _sealed_ by a _lock_ with a silver-grey cross in the center. Tsukune was very partial to this object and sensitive toward it being mentioned or even touched.

His room door was cracked open, and from that crack a silver head of hair peeked in. Ruby eyes traced over Tsukune's sleeping form, the young man splayed out on the bed. Moka had changed her clothes for the warmer, Hawaiian weather. A white sundress was wrapped around the graceful form of the woman. Her silver hair was loosely tied back with a blue band that had a flower decorating it. Atop her head was a white sun hat that matched her dress perfectly. She was never one to wear makeup, but always made sure to draw a soft line of pink lipstick over her plump lips. Her ears were not pierced so she never wore earrings, but around her wrists she wore a few, gold, bracelets which had been gifts from her sister Kahlua.

Moka crept into Tsukune's room with a smile on her face. Tsukune was always so cute when he slept. With the others gone it gave her the chance she needed to get closer to Tsukune. She tip toed into the room and kicked her slipper shoes off as she crawled into the bed beside him. Tsukune had only unbuttoned his collared shirt. He was always dressed for business, dressed to kill. The diva pulled herself by his side. His right arm was splayed out across the sheets so she used it as a pillow and settled herself by the male. She curled up by his side.

Moka looked to Tsukune's sleeping face. It was not at all peaceful. He was cute and she could not help but find a charm in that everyday look of his, but he never seemed to smile or rest happily. She wondered what could have happened to make him so...dependable. She had never seen anyone outside of her family as dependable as Tsukune was. Without him she was sure she would starve. Her pale hand reached out to touch his face, lost in her wonder and the thoughts of her beating heart. He was like her knight in shining armor, but she could never take him away from Fong, or she would become the wicked witch...

Moka stiffened feeling a hand in her hair. She focused and turned her eyes to Tsukune's face. Copper orbs bore into her ruby ones. She tried to roll back and look at his hand which was petting her as if she was a cat, but she was unable to move, and had found Tsukune kept her from rolling and escaping. She knew he hated others so close to his right arm, yet she had forgotten and laid right beside him, without his permission. As Moka panicked for invading Tsukune's personal space and likely being scolded, however gentle it would likely be. On the other hand Tsukune was mentally boxed in.

His idol had laid beside him. He looked to Moka with admiration and felt that she had so much potential, yet she was unable to see it in herself. To be close to her like this, as a fan, this was the greatest joy in his life. It was a joy many did not understand. Fandom was a difficult hobby. To balance oneself without showing you were a hentai and different, was difficult. One could enjoy their idol without much question, but Tsukune's strange hobby of collecting figures, posters and DVDs was looked at with contempt in mainstream, Japanese culture. Being an otaku was not _cool._

"I-I'm sorry." Moka stammered, face beet red and hands waving in front of her as she lay beside him still. Yes she was embarrassed, but she wanted to stay close to Tsukune and get to know him better.

Tsukune gave a warm smile and shook his head. He rolled over so he was face to face with Moka. He felt this a natural position between them. They were not just manager and the managed. His idol had become one of his many, treasured friends. "It's okay, it is probably my fault." Tsukune chuckled softly, to Moka's confusion.

The idol blinked owlishly as she glanced at him curiously, her hands clutched to her chest like a kitten at rest. She was incredibly adorable and Tsukune felt weakest around her. He smiled to show her he was not mad, or upset. She glanced back toward his right arm as his mind clicked when the connection was made. "Ah, I guess I make a big deal about it don't I?" He never liked anyone touching his Lock, it made him uncomfortable. It was his undeniable truth in a world full of lies and the only thing he had ever come to depend on. Every ounce of his faith lay in the _Lock._ "It is not a big deal, I trust Moka-chan." He teased and reached out with his left hand to poke her cheek.

Downstairs in the main lobby a man with white hair and strangely shaped eyes made their way toward the reception desk. He wore a white, collared shirt and a short-sleeved business jacket that had an odd, cross-hatch pattern. His pants were of the same patterned material and he carried a case with him which looked rather heavy. The woman looked at him, suspicion in her eyes. He seemed shady. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out his business card. He had a Japanese mannerism to him as he offered the card and bowed his head.

"_I am Yoshii Kiria, head photographer of the angence presse, I should have a room prepared for me for the photo shoot being held in the hotel's pool tomorrow."_ He spoke in perfect English. He picked up the heavy, black case and set it on the counter, opening it so the security could check his luggage for anything questionable that could lead to any terrorist activity.

The woman nodded her head as she glanced at his card. "Ah, may I see your _demontic registration?" _All youkai had registration that proved they were citizens within their country and not illegal residents of the youkai world.

Those like Kurumu had working passports that allowed them between worlds. Even if youkai were a normality in the human world, it is only a relationship that is little more than seventeen years old. It was a tenuous relationship, but a necessary one. Kiria flashed a charming smile and pulled his wallet from his jacket's pocket. He fished out his registration card and handed it over to the blushing woman. Though his eyes were a bit odd, he was a handsome man.

She took the card and read it over as the security guard continued to check his gear, which seemed to be all in order. There were also small, metal plates stamped with the words: _**property of angece presse**_, on some of the pieces. "Ah, it seems everything is in order." The receptionist had typed Kiria's social number into the computer and responded and gave the OK to the young ayakashi. Nodded his head as he was handed back his card and gear.

Kiria was about to turn and leave, but was stopped. "Ah, sir?" He glanced over his shoulder at the receptionist. She smiled. "Do you think it would be permitted to watch... the photo shoot?" It seemed the woman was a fan of the famous Akashiya Moka. Kiria waved his hand.

"_Ah, I am sorry miss, it will be a private shoot, after all it will be a big surprise for fans like you." _He gave a soft smile and headed up to his room, key in hand.

Kiria made his way up the elevator. The man had pulled a small pocket book from his case and continued from where he had left off. His phone rang. The relaxed male reached into his pocket and retrieved the device and put it to his ear.

"_Kiria, I see you have arrived."_ The ANTI-THESIS president chuckled in a smooth, knowing tone. Kiria was leaned against the elevator wall as the car rode its way to his floor.

"Yes, much easier than I expected..." He lazily noted.

"_Ah, boring? I promise you a great deal of fun tomorrow."_ The president chuckled through the cellular device. "_Aono Tsukune and the Huang boy have accompanied the young diva."_

A smirk drew itself over Kiria's features. "Oh?" The ayakashi began instantly interested. "I do enjoy fun." The man admitted as an air of cheer surrounded his stoic person. "I admire your tenacity." He glanced down to the camera case. "It will be a joy to steal their _perfect diva_ and twist her into yesterday's tawdry laundry."

The ayakashi snapped his phone close as the elevator arrived on his floor. He picked up the camera case and smirked.

For a long time he had been one of Morioka's standing competitors when it came to the photography industry. Where models had their own war to fight those that took the pictures had just as much pride. These photographs were a reflection of their soul and power. Moroika Ginei was famous for being able to bring out the sex appeal in any woman he photographed. Yoshii Kiria went to the same school as Moroika, but he had dropped out due to family circumstances.

Because of the Shuzen family buying out the city of Chikushino in the Fukuoka Prefecture of Kyushu, Japan. It was a small suburb, famous for its hot springs. It was a tourist spot and renowned for country clubs, but the decline of the economy had forced many of the family owned onsens to close. His family ran the only non-segregated onsen in Fukuoka.

Kiria had a love of photography since he was young. His grandparents had bought him a digital camera, only to die a few days later. He prized his camera and was never parted from it, to this day. He spent much of his time at the onsen, helping his mother and father run the business. His cousins, aunts and uncles all worked at the hot spring hotel to keep visitors happy and always coming back.

Times were good, even if a bit difficult financially.

The Shuzens' arrived and sought to buy the lands and lands the onsen sat on. Fought as his parents may, money eventually swayed them to move. To an outsider it did not seem to be such a terrible deal. But the Shuzen family made a show out of the purchase. Hearing that his family had been paid off to move, it brought much envy. The night before his family were scheduled to move away, a thief broke into the home and robbed the family.

His parents were killed trying to protect Kiria. The image was permanently snapped into his mind, burned like a negative on film.

"Moka..." Tsukune chuckled as she sat back on her knees trying to explain her thoughts.

"But, Tsukune-!" She was always very bright when she was away from those cameras. No one knew where the diva had gone for her vacation. There were even rumors spread by the Huang that the idol had come to their island sanctuary to relax with the family. "I know it is a special trip for you and Fong-kun, but I thought we could go together, as friends, down to the beach. There was this really nice black-sand beach I heard about and want to visit it, if only once." The woman rapidly spoke without rest. Tsukune laughed out which immediately caused Moka to pout.

Tsukune reached up and pet Moka's head. "I could barely understand any of that. It is like Fong said, this is a trip for all of us." The young man leaned himself up, is elbows pressed to the bed so his back was raised off and he could better sit face to face with Moka as she did better with close communication. "Moka, clearly say what it is you want to say." He said gently. He wanted to encourage her to speak her mind and not be so afraid of what others may think of her, because he could never think anything bad of her.

Moka pressed her fingers together. Being close to Tsukune made her comfortable and she could guiltily recognize how it made her heart go _doki doki._ When he smiled and when he spoke. It was so embarrassing that she felt such a way toward her friend's boyfriend. Fong was a family friend and if not for them she would have never gotten to meet Tsukune or have him as her manager. Her cheeks flushed as she pressed her hands together.

Just thinking about it made her head feel like it was swimming. At first she wanted to show Tsukune she was a good friend and a hard worker, but ever since her sister made that declaration, demand... it was a demand! Her sister demanded Tsukune play the role of boyfriend! It was unfathomable! She never had a real boyfriend, even if it is only pretend! She was a bit jealous.

Everyone around her had someone they could love and confide in.

Even her sister Akuha had a questionably close relationship with Kaneshiro-senpai. It made her want to cry. She felt utterly alone. If not for Tsukune she would have long since spiraled out of of control.

"It's j-just, Tsukune..." She stammered. She took a moment to breathe. Her hands settled on her thighs as she sat seiza on the mattress beside the man. "Tsukune has such a close relationship with Fong-kun... I'm-" Could she really say it? She squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks heated pink. "I'm jealous of Tsukune and Fong being so lovey dovey!" There! She said it! Moka looked to Tsukune. He was not going be – mad was he? He always told her to be resolute about your feelings, but was something like this too much? Had she ruined everything in one fell swoop.

Tsukune felt a bit weighed down by the confession. The male slumped down into the mattress. To think Moka felt that way about him, a lowly otaku. He sighed as he lay on his back, head settled into his right palm. This was too much for him, dreams coming true in such an impossible manner, but he had to remain professional, as did she. This was only a game and it seems she took it the wrong way, certainly more than he expected.

Moka was nervous. He had grown silent and even fell back against the bed. She felt her chest tighten. She wanted to cry, but she was unable to. She had been unable to cry for many years now. She had never _wanted_ to cry more though.

"_Do you really see me like that?"_ Tsukune's voice was low, exhausted from the jet lag. Moka clasped her hands together. Her heart twisted. Tsukune's copper eyes peered off toward the window as the white curtains fluttered in the gentle wind. "_Kokoa was right-"_ He uttered, to Moka's confusion.

Had Kokoa seen her growing affections? Kokoa had been by Tsukune's side since High school. Her sister was closer to him and knew how he ticked. She never asked Kokoa for advice, honestly afraid her younger sister would laugh at her.

"_I am a bit soft on you, you seem to have gotten the wrong opinion about me..."_ Tsukune seemed a bit distressed.

Moka bowed her head. No tears would come to her eyes as she stared at her lap, her hands gripping tightly into the fabric of her sundress.

"_Moka..."_ She refused to look up to him as he sat up. He was so close. She could feel all of him all around her body. He rested his hand on her back, head leaning near enough she could feel his warm breathe along her curtain of hair. "_I'm not with Fong."_

What?

"_Why does everyone assume I'm gay? Am I that soft?" _Tsukune whined a bit.

"What?" Moka said out loud this time. She looked up and stared straight into Tsukune's face. Her skin had gone from snow white to tomato red.

Tsukune – was hetero? He has seen her naked. He has been in her room. She has slept in bed with him and Fong. She talked with him about private, _female_, situations.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	9. Scenery at the Beach

**Chapter 9: Scenery at the Beach**

_Matte. Matte, matte! No!_

It was impossible! Tsukune, all this time? Moka's mind could not cease its rapid trace of denial. He was just playing his role right? Teasing her? Of course! Tsukune was teasing her. He had to be. There was no way that he was being serious. She has known Tsukune for years now. He was never one to hide such important things. Ruby eyes looked down on him as he lay there staring up at her with his hazel orbs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, at least she thought. The sound became a taiko drum between her ears. Revelation! Moka stilled. Tsukune arched a brow as the diva still sat over him. His was leaned up slightly, using his elbows as a perch. His sunglasses just barely slipped off his eyes as he peered over the top of them to clearly see the silver-haired princess in question.

He wanted to say something, but he was in complete shock. His idol, Akashiya Moka, was not only inches from his body, but her outfit was so cute!

Wait. _Matte..._

Did she just say she was jealous, of _him?_ Tsukune felt his heart stop, no it did not stop. In fact it did the very opposite and began to beat a hundred miles a minute. His number one idol acknowledged him?!

Moka looked down to Tsukune. His dark hair was a bit disheveled and the top buttons of his collared shirt were left unbuttoned. He was usually very neat, but the jet lag must have taken much more energy from him than he, himself, had expected.

"T-that was g-great Tsukune!" Moka suddenly blurted out. Tsukune tilted his head up, his cheeks slightly red from the thoughts that flooded though his ears. _I'm jealous of Tsukune!_ That was what she said! "Y-you are really good at playing the p-p-part of a boyfriend well!" She tried to rationale the entire situation in her mind. She was seeking self-satisfaction! Tsukune realized. He was not sure whether to feel completely depressed or relieved she did not fly into a panic. "T-the media will s-swallow up Tsukune's act!"

As Moka continued to try and restore her sanity and pride, someone seemed to be passing down the hall with luggage. A man in the business suit, which was strangely patterned with cross-hatch stitching, dragged behind him his camera gear. Sharp, hybrid ears catch the words drifting from the room of Aono Tsukune and FongFong Huang. The man was prepared and knew of his _subject_, so it was no surprise that she was beside the man she was recently reported to be dating. The words surprised him.

"_Not really dating are they... a publicity stunt?"_ Kiria thought as he smirked, wheeling his gear passed the room door, which was slightly cracked. "_How very interesting... I believe the president would love, very much, to hear of this news..."_ Some fun aspects have been added to the young hybrid's personal game of cat and mouse.

Tsukune's eyes watched the door as the young man could hear the individual passing by. Tsukune was very alert and had heard the elevator arrive on their floor. He looked up at Moka who was laughing deliriously now, lost in her own fears and insecurities. He had to calm her down or she would send herself into a panic. The manager reached up to his ward and grabbed her pale arm gently. The light touch of the male's warm hand shook her from her thoughts. Moka turned her ruby eyes down to her trusted manager as she felt her heart jump at the contact.

Tsukune felt his heart racing still. He needed to calm down, but this had been the first time he had ever heard how Moka felt about him. He always thought, to her, he was just her manager. He was the person that opened the door for her, the guy with the PDA that told her where she had to be next. He had no problem being that guy, because he honestly did not want to see anyone else doing it. He remembered how it was before. He was looking for a job, his otaku habits getting the better of him. Being an otaku was an expensive lifestyle. Purchasing figurings, CDs and games that featured your affections cost money. Work was hard to come by for a fellow like Tsukune. He had graduated from Business School and minored in Interior Designing. He had taken the minor after taking classes for architecture.

He had no skill in the mechanics for perspectives and diagrams, but he had an eye for color and the inside workings of a home after it was built. From the get-go he knew what made people happy. Interior design dictated you knew how the human mind and heart worked. The colors and objects put into a home was dictated not only with your ability to see a future not yet written, but understand what made your client happy and see what it was they envisioned in their hearts to be a warm and inviting home or even office. Tsukune was supported by his senpai, Kaneshiro Hokuto. When Hokuto had brought up the idea of Tsukune working for the Shuzen company, it did not surprise him. No one was more aware of his _habits_ than Kyouko and Hokuto. Together those two had plotted against him.

He had agreed to his senpai's idea. He would be decorating the diva's apartment for her, so he was told. Tsukune's heart had nearly exploded when he arrived at the _agence presse_ with his portfolio only to find out that he was being interviewed to take position as manager for Akashiya Moka. She was a frightening figure in the modeling world. Her work ethic was resolute and her tenacity insurmountable. No one could handle her pace. Tsukune had been tossed to the lions when Hokuto sent him into the room with Shuzen Akuha, Shuzen Issa and a woman who Tsukune could only imagine. Beside Shuzen Issa stood his first wife: Lady Bloodriver. Tsukune still remembered that day, and how his body remained standing in the presence of such figures in the business world still defied all logic, to this day.

They each asked him one question.

"_Do you know how to do basic household chores?"_ Was the question Lady Bloodriver asked to him. The question was strange and he remembered only hesitating a moment.

"_I helped my mother with household chores since father was always home late from work, he was a 9-5 worker."_ He seemed to speak with such pride, it had impressed the Lady Bloodriver.

"_Do you have scrupulous habits?"_ Shuzen Issa bellowed. That intimidating figure was the man who ruled over _the Fairy Tale corporation._ A worldwide corporation that ran everything from shipyards to railways. Tsukune must have given a stupid expression, because Issa dumbed down his question. "_Are you a pervert boy?!"_

Tsukune quickly shook his head. He had healthy _wants_ as a male, but he was a _living_ creature and there were times he had stray thoughts, but he did not make it a habit of doing strange things. He lowered his head in a soft bow.

"_I was raised properly by my mother and cousin."_ Both female, may he note. He spent the majority of his life with these two women and was harshly scolded were he to even look at women in such a manner. He did the laundry so a woman's unmentionables were commonplace for him that they were no _fetish_ for a curious mind.

The last question was, above all, the oddest. It came from the mouth of the ruthless and fearsome Shuzen Akuha. She was known to make competition disappear in the heat of battle. "_Do you like cute things, Aono-kun?"_ A soft blush had spread across Tsukune's cheeks at the question.

"_Ah...yes,"_ He bowed his head apologetically. "_I collect cute things, actually."_ To say he collected cute things belonging to _Akashiya Moka's_ franchise, was something best left unmentioned.

He got the job on the spot, though Akuha behaved harshly toward him in anything involving Moka. He felt as if some of that borderline warrior guardianship Akuha held over Moka rubbed off of him in some manner.

Tsukune wanted to warn Moka. Her words were a comfort to him, and however true, however much this was an act: to speak it so openly without concern was dangerous. The paparazzi had ears like no other.

His heart was racing and Moka blinked. She looked down to Tsukune. She could hear his heart racing. Her eyes focused on his naked collar bone. He was slightly tanned from always being so active in her stead. The princess really had no sense of responsibility when it came to herself. She was so pale and never had the time to take care of her self. Before Tsukune came to take care of her she was known to drive herself into fits of violence. Her anemia directly affected her sensibility and, in fighting her collapses, she would lash out. She was afraid of anyone seeing her weak side.

Yet Tsukune had seen every weakness she had and never betrayed her emotions. Without him here she would have surely worked herself into an early grave. That was why she did not want it to change. If she did not continue to lie to herself he would become something, someone, she was always afraid of.

She never wanted to fall in love with another.

If she fell in love it would change. He would stop treating her like a friend and start treating her like a porcelain doll. It was how her first boyfriend turned out. He was a nice fellow. His charms were indisputable, but to him Moka was just a china doll that should not be allowed to dust. He was a man first, and never a lover. She hated the feeling of his hand in her own. It made her sick. He was a simple person. He used to be her physical trainer: Kotsubo Okuto. Moka needed to keep her body fit for her work after all. They spent the greater half of a year together and had gotten to know each other well. They started to date and he was nothing but a gentleman. Okuto met her family and they all adored him, all except Akuha, Issa and the Lady Bloodriver, Moka's mother. Moka insisted that he was a good person, so they allowed it.

One day he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but Moka was an old fashioned woman. She was raised properly and unless the diva was ringed and married she would not give to him her most precious gift. This enraged Okuto and he attacked her. He revealed his true form. She had known he was a youkai, but to think he was one of the deadly _Kraken_ youkai from legend. She had cried, for what felt like hours, as his tentacles wrapped around her. Her body was weak from her anemia, which had been particularly bad that day due to her menstrual cycle, which likely had been the cause of the Kraken's trigger.

Kokoa happened to have been on her way to Moka's apartment with Tsukune. The young man was saved by his high school companion from the clutches of her family. Her sister, Akuha, could be scarily protective, and Moka's mother was very fuddy-duddy (none of the girls shared the same mother, Issa was quite the playboy and promiscuous sort). The pair arrived in the apartment moments before Moka had lost her purity. The _Kraken_ had squeezed the anemic woman until she had lost consciousness. Kokoa had opened the door to her sibling's apartment, unaware of what she was about to find.

Before words could be spoken, or Kokoa blink: Tsukune cross the room and the _Kraken_ was soon fourteen stories down in the busy Tokyo streets. A car had been totaled and a streetlamp knocked over. Even today Kokoa could not believe the ferocity in Tsukune's eyes that night, no she preferred not to remember. Issa and Moka's mother were called soon after. Katsubo Okuto was arrested and imprisoned. He was later tried or attempted rape and deported to the Youkai World for punishment.

Moka could not remember much of the situation. But there was one scene she held in her heart. She woke up with her head on Kokoa's lap, her body in a blanket. Tsukune's entire right arm was being bandaged by a paramedic. Akuha was being held back by her father as she yelled at a pair of police officers trying to get a handle on the situation. Moka remembered what Kokoa had said before she fell back into unconsciousness.

"_You're an idiot Tsukune! Charging in like that, what if you got killed?!"_ Tsukune apologized profusely for his rash behavior. Moka never found out much, but her mother had said the boy had acted when Moka was in trouble, and that was all there was to it. She had accepted this. For three years after that, Tsukune worked for her and she never questioned the decision made for her.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Describing the beach would do it no justice. White sand beaches were lined with pools of white foam washed in and out: the cold kissing the legs of the visitors and cheering children as they raced by. Hunks and ladies showed off their fine bodies, or wealth by their very presence and time to sit at leisure on the beach. Much effort was put out by many people into tanning their bodies into a healthy, golden color. A deep sigh escaped a familiar figure lain out on a beach towel beside the comfort of an umbrella. A cold hand settled itself on her bare shoulder and traced down her spine and bare back.

"Ah!" The voice squeaked in a most questionable tone. "Fong-kun! Hands are coooold~!" She whined. Fong could not help the blush as he swallowed the lump in his throat. His naked hand currently ran over the bare flesh of a beach hottie. The young Chinese heir sat on his knees, his thin legs snugged into the warm, soft sands. Kurumu had undone the back tie of her bikini and relaxed on her pillowy chest. The sun warmed her body and the scents of the salty ocean rejuvenated her spirit. Her blue hair was died back by a purple ribbon decorated with stars and moons.

Fong's blushing face and shaky hand worked on completing the task asked of him by this bijin. It was of no surprise for many, but Fong had no experience with women. The majority of his time was spent working or at Tsukune's side. Moka was a treat to play with, but to him she was the woman which belonged to his best friend. He could never partake from that which his is. Fong was raised with proper manners, but the behaviors of Japanese people were still confounding. They were extremely reserved in nature, but for such things like this they were open and oft times, seemingly, perverted! Fong had the heart of a maiden! He was pure and to touch the skin of such a sultry creature...

"Ah, Fong-kun, your nose is bleeding." Kurumu had leaned up to see what was taking so long. He had only done her shoulder blades and she needed the sunscreen applied to the entirety of her back for the tan to take evenly. She held her left arm over her bare chest, carefully supporting the weighty globes of flesh. "Ah~" Kurumu put her right hand over her mouth and sheepishly grinned. "Fong-kun, could it be that you are a virgin?" She teased. "Is this your first time touching a woman?" Being a succubus the woman was a bit less reserved with the sensualities of skinship.

Fong felt the collecting steam erupt from the top of his head at her words. "D-d-d-don't be ridiculous! This one is experienced in many ways of the woman! He has pleasured thousands of his father's harem!" Fong had slipped into speaking in a foreign manner because of his panic and embarrassment.

Kurumu laughed and pulled Fong's head into a hug. "You really are Tsu-chan's friend!" The succubus teased the blushing bride. Fong felt his mind melt at the touch of the unexpected softness of the head cushion and his nose erupt with stream blood, all the while Kurumu laughing.

Nagare was watching the succubus tease the young man, though if not for the fact Fong was tsurupeta he could easily be mistaken for a woman. His robes were not suited for normal beach wear, but it suited the high-class foreigner. Damn that boy touching his woman! He as two hundred years too young! Before Nagare could act on his stalking, he glanced up from the bushes from which he hid. The boy pulled ups bangs from his eyes and curiously listened. The screams and coos of women over one of the beach hunks could be heard in the distance. Kami curse it all, another obstacle! Kurumu glanced up. The tall, shirtless figure was a strong looking man with rippling muscles. He wore red swim trunks and his red hair had been slicked back when he surfaced from the ocean waters. He strode through the sea of swooning women as if he was wading the wild, ocean waves. He remained calm and drew his hand through his hair dismissively. "Excuse me young women." His voice was deep and smooth. The fawning women collapsed in a pile of hormonal goop.

Kurumu had her personal tastes as a succubus. She did not like flashy men. They were too stuck up with themselves to really give her the attention she needed. She was well aware of her own, personal narcissism, so it was obvious she would not give someone who took too much time in their appearance to serve her the attention she craved for her survival as a succubus. The tall, sculpted man caught gazes with the succubus who had the scrawny Fong pressed between her breasts. The demoness stroked the male's black hair, as if he were a puppy. Seeing as Fong was younger than Tsukune and her it was very much the case. The pair felt a strong need to protect the hyper-active male from himself. He was very assertive and did not hold to manners common of Japanese culture, so it was no surprise that Fong often offended those around him.

The man turned and made his way toward Kurumu. The succubus mentally rolled her eyes at the man. Nagare brushed back his ginger bangs from his eyes to get a better look at this macho fellow. He recognized him. "Shit!" Nagare pulled his binocular's strap over his neck and stumbled out of the bushes toward Kurumu and Fong.

The man wore a pair of red swim trunks, his hair still slicked back and sculpted chest dripping with sea water. He smirked, Fong a puddle of uselessness ducked between Kurumu's nearly-exposed breasts. Her bikini top was still unbound, so when she sat up to hug Fong it slipped from her chest a bit. Her mauve eyes moved to turn up to the flirty individual, but before she could coldly respond Nagare jumped in front of her. Compared to the man, Nagare was a shrimp. The ginger-haired boy barely stood above 150cm, while this wall of a man stood at 198cm in height. Nagare was sweating profusely, wearing a pair of green trunks with lime-green spots.

The man sneered down at the young man who tried to block the lovely piece of beach babe before him. "Excuse me... you are?" The man's voice was cold, chilling. He was trying to intimidate Nagare.

Though shaking Nagare stood to keep what was _his._ The greedy, sweaty man had his pride. He already had his mind set on collecting his harem. "You..." Nagare's scratchy voice cracked under the pressure. "You're Kotsubo O-okuto!" Nagare shouted, to the worry of many of the beach goers. Kurumu's eyes widened as she pulled Fong closer to her flesh.

"What?!" Fong's muffled words were filled with shock. He pulled from Kurumu's embrace, forcing the succubus to cover her chest with her arms. The young, effeminate, Chinese male stood to his feet and held out his right hand in a martial pose as his right hand went behind his back.

It was no secret. Kotsubo was marked a sexual predator in both worlds. Kraken were usually peaceful creatures, but when aggravated they would lash out violently. He tried to defend himself during his trials, saying that he was assaulted by Moka, but because she was a female he was not given the benefit of the doubt. "Out of my way kid." Kotsubo sneered.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Moka and Tsukune were in the room alone. The sound of groaning could be heard drifting over the warm, hotel air. "Moka-chan..." Tsukune gasped out at the strangely familiar feeling.

He was on his back with Moka laid over his body. She pinned his wrists to the mattress, above his head, as she straddled his hips. Tsukune's heart continued to pound against his ribcage, his blood rushing between his ears. Moka was against his body in such an intimate manner. Moka's response to her name was a deep, heated groan. Her face was buried in the junction of his neck. Her fangs were sunk into his tender flesh and the diva fed from her manager's blood.

She knew it was _wrong,_ but her body refused to let go of him and that taste, that scent.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrDraxin**

**matte: wait**

**tsurupetta: flat chested)**


	10. Proof of the Heart

**Chapter 10: Proof of the Heart**

Moka sat on the edge of the bed furiously blushing. She sat back on her knees, her hands gripping at the hem of her dress. The usually pale diva was a tomato red, her own heart racing after the incident. She could not believe she attacked Tsukune like that! She felt so guilty! Tsukune was fixing up his clothes and using the mirror in the bathroom to brush back his wild bangs. He had said nothing after it happened! He asked her if she was okay, and though she had said yes it was not the truth. Her chest felt tight, as if she could not breathe. She turned up her ruby eyes to the open bathroom. Tsukune had changed his shirt into a more _relaxed looking_ hawaiian shirt. It was a deep blue mixed with lighter blue colors. She felt as if it suited him well. He wore long, cargo pants that were baggy enough to let his legs breathe, but tight enough to be attractive.

She stiffened at her own thought. She was full of mixed feelings. She had never fed from a person before. The last time she tried, he retaliated violently. She was terrified Tsukune would respond in the same way, but when he did not resist, her instincts took over and she fed until she was sate.

"T-tsukune...you aren't mad?" She murmured out, trying to look everywhere but at him. Tsukune paused and chuckled nervously. He picked up his sunglasses from the edge of the sink and placed them on top of his head.

He felt a bit bothered by it, to be sure. His top idol, the number one person he looked up to, b-bit him. She was so cute, plus it did not hurt a bit. He was unsure why she worried. Perhaps she was bothered she may not seem cute? That was right... a lot of people thought vampires were monsters. Even other monsters were scared of them. Could that be the reason she seemed scared? He was a terrible manager for not noticing sooner. Tsukune walked toward her and settled down on the bed beside her. When he did she was super aware of it.

The vampire pulled her legs onto the bed and pulled them to her chest. She tried to put up a front, but it was useless around Tsukune. He knew everything about her. He has even seen her n-n-naked! There was nothing she had that she could hide from him. She had feelings for him from all their time together, in fact she had not constituted this feeling as one of love until recently. In fact it was not until her sister's _unexpected_ suggestion to pretend Tsukune was her boyfriend for the press. It had been her fault in the first place. This was not the first time she lunged at him, but it had been the first time she actually followed through. He was mad, she knew it! No! She had to explain herself.

"I-I am a brute." She admitted. The sound of pain in her voice was obvious. Tsukune did not speak. When she was like this it was best to let her finish. "I get cranky when I don't … drink." The words were whispered into her crossed arms which settled upon her raised knees. "K-kotsubo. I tried with him. He said he wanted to … _do it._" Kami remember that made her blush. She had actually liked Kotsubo. They got along well.

It was hard to believe that the kraken was so sociable, but unlike vampires they are a very friendly species. When provoked they could be troublesome. She was old fashioned and did not want to do anything unscrupulous that could put her job in danger. They spoke their points, each side serving a fine argument to rebuttal the other. Their words became heated and Moka lashed out. She was thirsty and talk of such questionable subject matter riled her up. She lunged at the Kraken and bit his arm. She tried to force him down and feed from him against his will. His fighting her triggered her more brutish instincts, especially since she felt starved. It had been a long day for her and she was just out of a show an hour before.

Of course Kotsubo would fight her off. He was angry that she insisted they take it slow, only to try and feed off him. For vampires the act of feeding was often sacred and a very private matter. Push came to shove and the kraken fought the ravenous vampire off. He ended up transforming. Rumors of the vampire's strength was steeeped in great truth. No matter how much he tried he could not pull her off, so he had to knock her out.

"I don't remember much after I attacked him. I woke up and you and Kokoa were there..." She shook as she buried her face into her arms. "I'm a monster." What was she thinking? Selfishly continuing this way. She wanted to prove to people she could be cute. Growing up all she ever heard were rumors of how _hideous_ vampiric strength was. How monstrous their race behaved. She wanted to prove them wrong, but perhaps this too stood to be the vain wishes born of vampiric narcissism?

He felt her words. He could not watch her cry like this. He never knew what happened to cause the fight. He knew, as well as many did, that Kraken did not suddenly attack others without reason. So this had been the reason? A misunderstanding? Moka had tried to get her family to let go of the lawsuit, but Akuha was savage toward those that harmed her beloved sister.

"It's okay." Tsukune finally spoke out. Hearing her whimper, fighting her own sadness, was tough. He crossed his hands onto his lap. "I guess I have a confession too..." he sheepishly scratched at his cheek. Moka raised her head a bit, ruby orbs peering out from the barrier of her arms.

She looked adorable pouting, her sun hat doing well to shade her head in a cloud of gloominess. Tsukune felt weak around her. He had stayed calm when she bit him because he really had no reason to push her off. Not only did he understand it was necessary for her, but he was completely paralyzed by the cute sounds she was making. Tsukune sighed. He wanted to pet her and reassure her, but given her state of mind right now, touching her was not a good idea. Those glaring eyes demanded an explanation. It did sound as if he was trying to one-up her confessions, but he wanted her to understand his troubling position as well.

"For a long time I admired Moka's work, even before I became her manager." He sighed. It was something that had to come out of the closet eventually, he was just hoping it would be when he was dead and six feet under. "I was... and still am, one of her biggest fans. When Hokuto-senpai took me to interview for the job, I nearly had a heart-attack." He remembered how it was growing up. He was no good at anything he did. Mediocre at best. He found, though, he got along well with others, sometimes to the point of inciting jealously in them. It seems he still had that trait and caused a misunderstanding between Moka and himself.

"I thought, _'Someone like me working under someone like Akashiya Moka?'_ It was unbelievable." He clasped his hands together and stared down. "I was never a strong person, but my spirit, so I've been told, was strong." It was probably the reason the Huang Family took an interest in him. He was easily molded and was a fast learner. Though his skills were sub-par, the extent he pushed himself to, he was able to learn techniques other students could not dream of even becoming amateurs at. "I went to all of Moka's concerts, bought all her collectors items." He blushed and lowered his head so his bangs could hide his eyes. "Moka was the cutest thing I ever saw. Kyouko accused her of being my _moe."_ The words caused Moka's heart to flutter.

He smiled weakly. "At first that was what I thought..." His retracting statement caused her heart to sink.

No, she did not want this. She did not think she was in love with Tsukune, but she truly was! Admitting this was impossible though. She was far to absorbed in her work, so much so she had not even taken to time to notice that the person she cares dearly for was – straight. She had no sense! But she had her pride. If he rejected her precious feelings, they would just have to be locked away, where none could ever reach it again.

Tsukune placed his hands on his knees and pushed down to help stand. "I wasn't supposed to, but it seems I fell in love with Moka through my strange, otaku habits." He thought it was his mere obsession, but was that not love, in a sense? It was not as if Moka was a complete stranger to him. They were friends, he felt and he knew that he would give his life for her. It was not the love of an obsessed, lifeless otaku who sought to objectify her. It was love he had grown to understand better over time. "I never thought you were some scary monster. Maybe I am weird." He scratched at his head. "But regardless of what may come, I will never see Moka-chan in a bad light." He turned to look at her, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

He was not used to speaking about his feelings. He shoved everything deep down. It was something he learned to do after he had nearly died from being assaulted by bullies. He was a weak human who seemed to always attract the attention of the supernatural. It had been the reason Hokuto had introduced him to Fong. He knew the family would take a shine to Tsukune and accept him. He became _blood_ and family. They protected him and trained him to fight for himself. Hokuto never wanted to see his kouhai in that state again, this was something the stoic businessman had said to Tsukune's face, while Tsukune lay in the hospital bed.

Moka felt her head erupt. The steam had finally boiled over and she collapsed from the sheer embarrassment. Tuskune said he loved her? "M-moka-chan?!" Tsukune rushed to her side and caught her before she fell off the bed. The model snapped to her senses feeling his warm flesh touch to hers.

She jumped back and flailed her arms about. "J-just because you admit something so weird that doesn't mean you can t-touch me!" She pointed her finger at him harshly. When she realized she said something harsh, her stance weakened.

Ah, Tsukune even found tsundere Moka cute. He did not show it on his face. He was patient and would wait until she calmed down. Moka was thankful for that part of Tsukune. She probably hurt him with her unthinking words, but she was so easily flustered. It was probably why Tsukune had to baby sit her twenty-four-seven. She took a breathe and calmed her crossed her hands in front of her and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Tsukune... I did not mean that. It's just. I didn't think -" He waited until she could gather her thoughts. "Does Tsukune really l-l-love me? Or is he teasing me?" She gritted her fangs together at that thought. So help his very soul were he to tease about such a thing! She fearfully glanced up. She did not want to be rejected because she knew she would likely destroy him, as well as this entire room.

For some reason Tsukune felt as if she was having dark, heinous thoughts involving his lifespan, it was difficult to assume otherwise with the thick aura of youki wrapping around her form like a serpent's tongue. He knew the way he worded his next sentence would make or break this situation. It was not that difficult really, his words and loyalty were true. It still made him nervous. He was carrying the feelings of a girl in his hands. It was a delicate, crystalline structure not to be overestimated. It was as fragile as a snowflake.

"Moka-chan... will you go out with me?" Tsukune felt his insides melt at the words. He never thought, the day even existed, where he had the chance in any lifetime, to say these words to the idol he devoted his life to.

Moka was flustered. She did like Tsukune. He was a good person. Sure she was mad about never knowing, mostly at herself! It should have been obvious! She was too critical! Just because a man works with women like this everyday without doing _things_ to them doesn't make them gay, it just makes them respectable in their line of work. She pressed her hands to her face. They were so hot!

"Ahh..." She breathed out. She had been holding her breath the entire time it seemed. Every second was so painful, in turn it must be the same for him. "O-of course, idiot! I... I like you too." She fumbled. It sounded so forced, but in a way it was. These are not words she was used to speaking, why would she?! She was a respectable woman who had nothing but her work!

She had nothing but her work until Tsukune came into her life...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back at the beach things were heating up. Kotsubo Okuto sighed and settled his hand on his hip. The Shuzen family are to blame for this record. He can no longer go anywhere without being accused of being a sexual deviant. What was it with the assumption that an octopus was some sort of terrible, tentacle beast? Do they not know their proper Japanese history? They mustn't! Kraken are good creatures and seek reciprocating, beneficial unions.

"Out of my way punk, I wasn't talking to you." Okuto was annoyed. Who was this little kid to get in his way? Fong did not back down. Kurumu carefully tied her bikini's strings back and pushed to stand.

"You show him Fong-kun!" The succubus instigated. Nagare continued to watch as he stood in front of Kurumu. He felt her hand on his wrist. He looked up to the busty beach beauty. "Come on Nagare." The sweaty man blinked. The succubus mauve eyes looked to the scrawny, ginger male with concern. "Fong-kun can handle himself." She smiled and pulled Nagare along.

What was this feeling? Was the red-head actually feeling guilty? Maybe he was just jealous. Kurumu always gave other men attention, but that was the way of her species. He hated it, yet here he was trying to weasel himself a harem with Moka and her. He blinked through a part in his bangs. They had run a bit away and were in a more sparsely populated area of the beach, closer to the boardwalks. Nagare pulled his wrist from Kurumu, pushing himself to a stop. He looked down to the ground. This was no fun anymore.

"Nagare?" Kurumu was startled, his arm was sweaty so it had made it easy for him to pull from her grip. Kurumu walked over to him and reached to touch his shoulder, but her hand was slapped away! Hurt and surprised by the action the succubus stepped back.

"I'm tired of it." He still held his fist raised, shaking in anger. "You're just toying with me aren't you?!" He glared at her from under her bangs. "You say I'm your boyfriend, but all you do is throw yourself at other men! Am I just your toy?!" It was clear his words were from his heart.

Kurumu stood with her arms crossed behind her back. Ultimately, she had to consider her motives. In truth, were she her old self, she would have said _yes._ She would have used him for her pleasure and tossed him aside. It was what her kind did, but after meeting Tsukune and watching how he had put his heart on his sleeve for one girl, only for him to be rejected as he was... She began to understand that the heart was not a toy. The dark, foreboding energy she got from being around him when he was in that state of despair, she had grown ill.

The succubus walked over to the shorter male. He seemed ready to strike were it necessary, but he had not expected being pulled into her breasts, square into the crevice he so desired. She began to pet his hair and spoil him. The beady-eyed male glanced away, face pressed into the amorphous flesh. "I don't know what I want Nagare." She sighed as she brushed her fingers through his hair. "I'm not a monogamous demon." It was really only a human thing, and sometimes not even. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want more than just you." She felt bad about it, but her nature was irreversible. "I get lonely with just one male around... sometimes not even that." She spoke sadly of her feelings.

Nagare worked a lot back home. He did not even live in the same home as the succubus. Perhaps it had been he, neglecting her? "I...I'm sorry." He mumbled into her chest.

Kurumu shook her head. "I know you have work." She brushed her fingers through his hair, but he shook his head and pushed from her ample breasts, as much as it pained him to do so.

"No.. I'm sorry for the horrible thoughts I've been having." Nagare sneered and looked off to the side as Kurumu gave him that cute, curious 'what do you mean,' look. "I was planning on kidnapping Moka and you and making you my slaves, forcing you to tread my every whim and fantasy..." He growled and clutched his camera, which hung from a strap around his neck.

Kurumu began to laugh. The male looked up, dumbfounded by her sudden seize of amusement. Kurumu shook her head and waved her hand. "Nagare... you are such a pervert." She raised her hand to pet his head. "You know you can just ask and I'll pose for you right? Plus Tsukune would probably break you in half if you tried anything with Moka." Kurumu blinked. "Ah but since you're a slug, he would probably vaporize you." She laughed into her hand. "You really think he's Moka's bodyguard because he's a good cook?" Nagare nodded at this, only for Kurumu to put on a serious expression and shake her head. Nagare shook his head as well.

Before he had a chance to apologize again there was a shout in the distance. The two turned to look. Fong was running, fast. The young, Chinese martial artist suddenly dashed passed the pair. He was shouting something but as he passed and zipped off the words became clear.

"_I kicked him, I kicked him, I kicked him!" _Each phrase induced in greater panic each time it was spoken. Nagare and Kurumu watched as Fong was nearly out of sight. They looked to each other than over toward where the young man had run from. There they spatted a massive Kraken: Kotsubo Okuto. He has a very pissed off face. His features contorted under the dark shadow of his brow.

His massive tentacles pulled him along at monstrous speeds. "Fucking punk!" On his face was a red welt. For someone so tiny, to do that much damage to someone so big was impressive, but what was more impressive was the speed in which Fong raced passed.

Kurumu took Nagare's wrist. "Time to go~ " She chirped in a sing-song voice before she pulled Nagare to her chest and spread her wings. The succubus flew after Fong to catch up. The Kraken destroyed anything in his path, rampaging.

It was not long before reports of a '_kraken that came from the sea'_ was attacking the resort. Superstitious locals were in a panic of course.

Back in the hotel room Tsukune and Moka were finally starting to head out. The room phone rang and Tsukune went to answer it, motioning Moka to wait for him. She gave a nod and stood with her shoulder against the door. He went over to the phone's receiver and picked it up. "Hello?" Tsukune's voice was soft, polite, but it had a hint of assertiveness to it. It was the front desk. They called to let him know that that photographer had arrived and was registered at the hotel. Tsukune wrote down their number in his PDA and hung up. He looked over to Moka with a warm smile. She smiled weakly and looked away.

Everything was strange now. She was excited, but also nervous. Tsukune always understood her best, even more than her sisters or mother. She looked up, only to startle. Tsukune had come up close. She looked down to where he held out his outstretched hand.

"Shall we get going?" He smirked. "You know we can't leave those two alone..." He meant Fong and Kurumu. Nagare could trip and break his neck, for all Tsukune cared, but he would never verbally or mentally wish for harm on another, but he could fantasize... Moka nodded and took his hand. The pair headed out into the hall and to the elevator.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Tentacle Beast: check wiki article for "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife." for more detailed understanding on the origin of the false root of tentacle monsters. )**


	11. Camera Flash

**Chapter 11: Camera Flash**

Moka and Tsukune rode down the elevator. They had stepped in and Tsukune politely held back the elevator's automatically closing doors by holding his arm out in front of the sensor, which allowed Moka to hop in. She stood at his side and occasionally glanced over. He looked so different in casual clothing, but he kept his sunglasses down. She often noticed that. She noticed a lot when it came to Tsukune, but this particular habit was peculiar. In fact it had not started until his birthday last month. Moka had gotten him a painting. She said she had it commissioned, but in truth she had done it. She painted as a hobby when she was in high school. When Tsukune praised the gift it made her happy.

Tsukune watched from the corner of his eyes as Moka shyly glanced at him. It honestly made him self conscious. He was never a confident man when it came to women. He restrained himself and lacked self-esteem in his abilities, which all seemed normal compared to those around him. Perhaps it was caused by the majority of his companions being of youkai descent? Kurumu was his friend for many years, The arrival of Kokoa had certainly complicated things for his remaining high school years. Fong had been close with him for a time, though the young, Chinese boy had been homeschooled. The young man, he considered his dear kouhai, did no even go to school with him, leaving much of their time spent a weekend affair. His senpai Hokuto he had known since middle school. Hokuto was the reason he even got into the private high school he had. Hokuto's family always had good connections, but to think one of them was the infamous Shuzen family?

"T..Tskune?" Moka softly called out as she crossed her arms in front of her dress. "Are you feeling better?" She had recalled he was suffering from the jet lag. Unlike them he was a human so was more inclined to become ill after such a trip.

"Ah," Tsukune laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, thank you for asking. To be honest my heart is still beating feverishly from your confession." He honestly responded. The words made Moka blush.

"I-I see." Were that the case, the vampire could not find it in her to ask about his sunglasses. She glanced over as something moved in her peripheral vision. It had been Tsukune's hand reaching out. The diva flustered at the action. This was the "holding hands flag". She could not believed she had triggered it so easily. Did this make them an intimate couple? No, it was just holding hands! She tried to calm herself down, her muddled inner-thoughts beyond chaotic.

Tsukune could see she seemed indecisive on what to really do. Perhaps he had crossed a line? He had never held relationships in such a manner. A girlfriend was not for someone like him. He was bait for bullying and a coward who was always saved by his friends. It was the main reason he fought to grow stronger. Moka seemed to understand his continuing reason to keep that strength buried deep inside him. He consciously felt the weight of his _Lock._ He would lower the hand as his eyes turned away under the shade of the sunglasses. It was becoming difficult to tolerate bright light for the young man. The lights often induced migraines and he knew why. It was a growing issue he kept quiet about. It was just one more thing he really preferred not to worry over.

Before his worries could be more deeply carved into his afflicted heart he felt a warm hand slip into his retreating one. His fingers instinctively tightened over the long, smooth digits. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. "I...I love you." He stated, from the depths of his heart.

Moka felt his strong fingers grasp her delicate ones. With his affirming grasp she felt her heart wrapped in a layer of safety she had not felt for a long, many years in her short, arbitrary life. "I love you too." It had been a gradual affection that grew over time, proof of it ignited by mutual dependencies that neither were aware of.

When they got to the lobby floor, the couple prepared to disembark on their journey into the Hawaiian sun. Hand-in-hand they made their way toward the hotel's exit. Tsukune thumbed through his PDA and carefully read off the schedule already put in for the diva's day. "Your photoshoot will be after lunch, during of which I will be making several important calls about the preparations for the summer collection." Tsukune dutifully explained as she walked closer to him.

Nothing changed. For this she was thankful. It was a measure of security that she had not screwed everything up again.

Tsukune would continue, though a sense of dread washed over him. He peered over his sunglasses, the glass _walls_ of the lobby let in the bright, afternoon sun. It stung so he kept his hazel orbs ducked enough behind the dark shades to stifle that dreadful brightness. "We will be going to the _Bali Steak and Seafood_ on the beachfront. Your shoot will be held on a section of the beach reserved by the company." Tsukune realized that they would be having lunch together for the first time as an _official_ couple. He brushed away the thoughts of his imminent doom when Akuha found out. "After the photoshoot we will be going to dinner with our group."

Moka held Tsukune's hand. Their fingers had intertwined at some point, linking them indefinitely. Moka listened to her day's schedule. It always calmed her knowing her plans for the day, whether they were her choice or not. She was used to this lifestyle so no objections came up of changed plans or surprise visits. It was all part of the life, so this bit of stability brought her ease. She leaned as close as possible to Tsukune's warmth. As they left the front doors, he of course holding it open, without releasing her hand, they stepped into the Hawaiian sun. He continued to read off from his precious personal assistant so she decided to enjoy the scenery as the warm voice of her manager-now-boyfriend, carried on.

When he made mention of the companions they had arrived with, Moka wanted to confirm. She raised her finger and pointed toward the familiar trio that ran passed them. "Those three, yes?" Now she had done this in a rather sarcastic manner. Tsukune had heard the sarcasm, which was what made him look up from his device's screen. He looked to her questionably before he looked up and watched as Fong, Kurumu and Nagare ran by.

"Good afternoon Moka-chan, Tsukune! Excuse this one!" Fong's hurried words were blurted out as he dashed passed, his panda-towel fluttering in the wind. Tsukune's eyes followed, only for his head to turn as Kurumu _flew_ by, most literally, with Nagare pressed to her bosom.

"Hi guys, bye guys!" Kurumu giggled loudly. Had Tsukune been not so gravely affected by the jet lag he would have had the sense of mind to snatch the purple tail as it zipped passed the front of his face.

"OOORRYAAH!" The Kraken roared as he rushed passed the couple and blindly after his targets.

Moka blinked, recognizing that mass of tentacles that lumbered passed with an exquisite show of agility. Tsukune raised his left hand, which held his PDA, and pressed his forehead to the back of his forearm. Tsukune did not want to deal with what he just saw, but he could not ignore it either. Moka glanced up and away at Tsukune's exasperated motion.

It did not bother her much, neither Kobutso's presence nor the fact that the indomitable trio had gotten into trouble. She had heard enough about Kurumu's _playful_ nature and she was well aware of Fong's close relationship with danger. Moka wondered if Tsukune would deal with it. She normally showed no care for such events that had nothing to do with her, but she sort of wanted to see how it would all turn out. She glanced to Tsukune and raised her finger to point in the direction they ran, her mouth parting to speak, but Tsukune raised his left palm to halt her attempt.

"No, we'll go see. They were heading in the direction of the restaurant anyway." He was responsible for Kurumu and Fong, though he really would not have minded Kurumu _accidentally_ dropping Nagare on his fat head. Not to his death of course, but it had to be painful enough to knock sense into the sweaty-faced ginger.

Moka smiled and gave a nod. Tsukune was always a responsible person, and someone you could rely on in a time of great need. Honestly she was excited at the prospect of a fight, but that could be the remnant excitement from her confession, or her latent traits as a blood-thirsty vampire...

Nagare soon found himself with a face full of sand when he was dropped from Kurumu's grasp. The succubus had lost her grip when Fong skid to a halt to look back. Never look back! This caused Kurumu to lose her momentum in flight so she pulled back to prevent a full-in collision of bodies. Nagare's head lurched back at the forced upward motion which caused his head to rear into the succubus' boobs. It hurt! Boobs were sensitive things. She responded by pulling her arms in, which caused her to inadvertently drop her boyfriend into the sand.

Fong saw nothing behind him as he surveyed. The Chinese man even placed his hand to visor his forehead in an exaggerated manner. They had lost him! Fong looked to Nagare and laughed, the slug's head having gotten stuck in the sand. "You sir," Fong addressed in his usual, high-brow manner. "You are no ostrich! Such an act raises my spirits after such a near-death experience." The young man laughed.

Kurumu felt uneasy as she landed. They had certainly seemed to have gotten away. Her mauve eyes glanced around the beach. People seemed to ignore the trio. They had likely saw her wings, by the annoyed look on their faces. Sometimes youkai were considered to be rowdy. Though their worlds have been intertwined for generations after centuries of separation, there were still remnant feelings of inferiority from humans who felt themselves a dominate species on this planet they all shared. The succubus shyly turned away and crossed her arms behind her back. She looked over at Fong's laughter and gasped when she realized the reason.

"Nagare!" She hopped over to help him up. "Fong-kun! Not even ostriches do that!" She scolded he young man for his response to the embarrassing situation. As Kurumu worked to hoist the smaller male from the sands, something got tangled around her ankle. She looked down, the strange feeling wrapping around her warm skin. It was the cold feeling of kelp. She screamed out in surprise when she found, not kelp, but a pink tentacle wrapped around her pale skin. The sand parted as the kraken's head rose up. The bulbous form of his softer, mollusk flesh was inflated and brightly colored red to show off his rage. It looked as if the cephalopod was latched to the large man's back, but in truth it was an extension of his form.

His human face was darkened by rage as he rose from the sand like a devil in a nightmare.

"Kurumu-san!" Fong shouted as he rushed to her side, but the small male was viciously whipped by one of his tentacles. The appendage struck Fong under his chin and sent the male flying back. The Chinese boy landed harshly in the sand, waves of the pristine dust particles launched like a wave as his back surfed along the hot surface.

Kobutso stood and completely pulled himself from beneath the sand. Mollusks were very good at concealing themselves, and even with a kraken, who could reach sizes of over 500meters in length with age, this was a timeless ability granted to them from times of prehistory. Kurumu now dangled upside down from his coiled limb. The former trainer glared at the woman, particularly at the coughing mess at her knees: Nagare. Fong was dealt with and no longer a threat. This boy was next. He needed to be face to face to talk with the woman, no interruptions.

Soon Tsukune and Moka caught up. They hurried over in a light jog only to find Nagare hanging from one of the six limbs of the kraken. The slug was struggling to hold his human form. It was a slug's natural instinct to release poison under threat of a predator, but if he released his toxins into the air at this point in time he risked not only Kurumu, but innocents around them. The ginger youkai's skin was sweating more than usual, which caused the kraken to continuously recoil his tentacle to keep his grip. Tsukune sighed, realizing that Nagare was on his last _stalk._ He motioned to Moka to wait off to the side as he slipped his PDA into his pants pocket.

"Kotsubo." Tsukune called out as he approached the wild-eyed man from behind. The former trainer turned his head with a lethargic "_huh?"_ as he was called out to. When the kraken caught eyes with the man who had defeated him long ago his gears shifted. Kotsubo released Kurumu and Nagare. The slug slid into the sands, gasping for breathe.

"Nagare!" The succubus rushed to his side and helped him sit. Fong regained his balance and pushed to his feet, the attack having had knocked him dizzy. Fong staggered over to Kurumu's side and stood at defense, but soon his eyes caught the new object of the kraken's interest.

"My dear Tsukune!" The male called out. "Where have you been! Perhaps the cries of my heart have finally reached you!" He confessed to his fears of being eaten by this powerful beast. At least that was how Tsukune heard it. Moka on the other hand crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"This is why I questioned it..." She muttered and looked away, her eyes twisted in a painful annoyance. Tsukune chuckled softly and looked to Kotsubo who seemed to put up an aggressive front, poised right at him.

"Tsukune~!" Kurumu cried out as she hugged Nagare to her bosom. The slug narrowed his eyes in resentment at the attention Tsukune received, but stayed quiet for the time being. Just how powerful was Tsukune? There were nothing but rumors. There was never really a show. Sure he had some martial art abilities taught to him by the chink, but there was only so much a human could do against a youkai.

"You again?" The kraken snarled and turned to his old foe. He pointed out his arm, a sneer twisted on his features. "It's because of you and the damn Shuzen clan that I lost my reputation! I don't have anything left to my name." He complained. "Payin' off lawyers and no one lookin' to take in a registered predator as a trainer!" He clenched his fist as Tsukune seemed to be bored and adjust the collar of his shirt. "But I got a better job now..." He smirked and flexed his tentacles out. Beneath the pink flesh of the tentacles, where the suction cup lay were intricate markings, tattoos.

Yakuza.

Tsukune sighed and looked to Fong. "Are there large clans here, Fong?" Tsukune called out to his friend. Fong nodded.

"They are quite prolific in this state, but the majority of them settled within this state deal within tourism, and this fellow is not providing a good show of hospitality." He knowledgeably called out.

Tsukune nodded and motioned to Kotsubo as he folded one arm behind him. The kraken was on the defensive. What was this punk up to? Last time he had barely seen it coming, like a burst of lightning the kid had come at him with all his might and sent Kotsubo down several flights into the city streets. "Would you mind calling our friends here? I really do not feel like starting anything." The Japanese male sighed.

"Hey!" Kotsubo's words were swallowed when Tsukune raised up his hand. Tsukune motioned to Fong who took out his cellphone from a small pocket in his Panda towel.

The bright male smiled as whoever he dialed for picked up. There seemed to be a short conversation held in Mandarin before it switched to Japanese. Kotsubo gained the gist of what he was doing as the male continued to converse. "Yes! We are concerned with one of your younger members running amuck on the open beaches of Waikiki. Yes, this is Huang FongFong, son of Fei-Hung and grandson of Fuhai Tohou!" Kotsubo's heart sank.

Huang FongFong was the eldest son of he Huang family. He was shoe in to take over the clan. It was well known in the Underworld seeing as the Huang clan were taking over the trade done between the groups to keep things civil and nominalize profits through tourism and gambling. There were also the more shady reaches of their businesses, but Fong was not in charge of these ventures so Tsukune felt relatively alright so long such gang activity was not brought near his person. Fong understood his friend's gentle nature and had enthusiastically taken over these particular responsibilities of keeping peace between the present Yakuza and Triad gangs in Hawaii and Tokyo.

Kotsubo growled. The boy had done it again! He would be punished! That likely meant one of his tentacles being chopped off. Even if he could regrow it, a kraken's tentacle was a thousand times more sensitive than a normal limb, like puckered lips of a human child, feeling the world around it."OOOORUUUUAH!" Kotsubo charged Tsukune.

When the kraken came to, he was being picked up by some higher ups in his clan. They had bound his wrists and apologized to Fong who brushed it off as the incident of an amateur to their ways. He and the two sent to delegate the problem shook hands and left. Soon they were all at the grill enjoying a quiet lunch. Tsukune had a bag of ice on his hand and sighed. The girls giggled at the poor man's troubles.

Fong patted his friend's back and jeered his gentle fists. "You held back far too much!" Nagare sat in shock as he hovered over his steak, glaring through his bangs at Tsukune. If that was holding back than the slug did not wish to discover what _his all_ was. Tsukune laughed as Moka sat to his left, and Kurumu to Moka's right. Fong sat to Tsukune's right in the booth and Nagare to Fong's left. Tsukune turned an eye to Nagare, who immediately shied his gaze away and began to eat.

"You are reckless Tsukune..." Moka softly complained. Of course she was worried. She always knew he could be very forward when it came to protecting her, any of his friends for that matter, but to call the Yakuza with such familiarity?

"Ah, I am in Fong's debt." Tsukune mused. Fong laughed and patted Tsukune's back.

"No, never! Tis what one does for their blood brothers!" Fong assured. Moka looked to Fong curiously. "Ah, Tsukune is a member of my family! We took him in when his parents were no longer able to care for him!" The Triad heir professed.

Moka did not know much of Tsukune's past. Now that she was fully aware of her place in his life, she could not help but feel as if she was behind in knowing everything that built Tsukune into the man he was today. When Moka looked to Tsukune he turned to his food. It was a clear rejection toward the subject. Even Fong smartly moved on to hurrah the events at the beachfront with Kurumu and Nagare!

After lunch they headed to the area of the beach closed off for the shoot. Everything seemed perfectly set up. There were even tables of food set out with various things. He even made sure Moka's favorite fruit was set out so she could replenish herself if need be. Monster Dorian was a tropical demon fruit that had a deep, red flesh that smelled very coppery. Its skin was a hard, melon-green rind that had the bumpy texture of cantaloupe. Most youkai were fond of this fruit, but this was specially put aside for her and it was obvious she enjoyed the surprise as she nearly glowed, side by side with Kurumu, at the food table.

Tsukune typed away at his PDA as Fong and Nagare poked around. The slug was enamored with the equipment. He was used to very low tech gear due to his work being a more homely set up. Nagare explained each piece and was able to name the high-end equipment's brands and specs with precise ease. A large tarp of a generic tropical scene was hung and lights pointed toward to minimize glare. Tsukune wondered when the photographer would arrive. Nagare was getting too touchy with the gear. The slug had noticed something with the camera lens and even stretched out his eye stalk from under his hair to peer more closely at it.

"Don't touch!" Tsukune scolded the pair, causing them to scurry off toward the table with the girls.

"Don't be so cold, they were having fun." Came an unfamiliar voice. Tsukune looked over and watched as a man with short, white hair and wearing a fine suit, even in this heat, approach the set up. He bowed his head. "I am the photographer sent by the company's Hawaiian division. "Yoshii Kiria." He smiled. "It is written with the kanji for _mist_." He clarified jokingly, as all present were aware. 霧亜 was only written in that manner. "Ah, my joke was ignored." he chuckled. "Miss Akashiya, would you follow me to get dressed for the shoot-?"

Tsukune interrupted. "Give me the outfits and I will assist her to dress." Kiria looked to him suspiciously, but Tsukune kept a serious face about him. "This is my duty as her manager, and as her boyfriend I do not find it pleasant that strangers so casually approach her." though it was but a ploy, it was for the sake of affirming the game Akuha set up. Being a model Moka was dressed by others, men included. It did not bother him, before. He wondered why it was causing him irritation now? He was not a jealous person. Moka blushed and gave a nod. Kurumu leaned in close to the white-skinned diva and seemed to whisper suspiciously in girl gossip. The ruby eyed model nodded to her neighboring temptress before she hurried to Tsukune's side as Kiria handed him the first few outfits.

"Shall we begin?" Kiria smiled warmly. Tsukune noticed his strange eyes...

Soon Moka was dressed and she was like a lit fire in front of the camera. Tsukune stood by the food table with Kurumu, Fong and Nagare. The succubus was in awe. "It's like Moka chan has a different personality!" The woman was impressed! Tsukume smiled and pet Kurumu's cheek, which caused her to squeal in joy.

"This one too is taken by Moka's work ethic. She is truly _agence presse's_ demon diva!" Fong praised. Nagare nodded at the convenient comparison.

Kiria smiled and snapped his photos. "Beautiful." He continuously encouraged her. "Now... relax." He spoke, but the air carried a thick tension. Tsukune cursed under his breathe as he found they were suddenly surrounded... surrounded by the flashing lights of the paparazzi. Moka looked to Tsukune, eyes filled with panic. She had been promised they would not find out.

Tsukune looked to Fong and motioned his hand. "_We have a mole."_ He said in Mandarin. The young Triad nodded and pulled his phone to his ear once more to call for back up. Soon an enclave of limos arrived at the shoot and everyone was loaded in, including Kiria.

Tsukune was on the phone yelling at Gin for his incompetence, after all he had been the one to secure the flight. Nagare watched as Tsukune settled the situation quickly and hung up. The human's annoyance was climbing. Moka sat close to his side and Kurumu by her. Nagare, Fong and Kiria sat at the opposite seats in the limousines. Kiria had a calm smile on his face.

"It seems Aono-san is very reliable, but this is very strange." He looked to his phone at the news coverage being sent out. Tsukune looked to his PDA and his eyes widened in shock. The headlines were clear.

"**Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka's relationship a scam! What the **_**agence presse**_** did not want you to know about Akashiya's night life!**"

It was there in clear, bold letters. Moka felt her chest tighten. She was mortified. They were spreading bad things about her!

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	12. Scandals in the Limelight

**Chapter 12: Scandals in the Limelight**

Moka was a wreck. She had since stopped panicking and took on a proud, stoic posture to the situation around her. The diva retreated to the edge of the limo's back seats keeping Tsukune between her and everyone else. The young man was constantly between phone calls calling friends he had in the news rooms. Fong was also on duty. His angry sounding Mandarin could be heard pounding into his phone. Both males hung up their phones angrily. Tsukune sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, pushing back his messy locks.

"It seems that no one can trace back the original report to anyone in the field." Tsukune was growing annoyed and concerned for Moka's response to the situation. The soft-hearted model had locked herself away in her own world. She shunned the current one by turning her back to it and retreating into her mind. Her silence and aloof behavior clearly showed, at least to Tsukune, her attempt to escape. He had grown too comfortable. He thought that so far away Moka could escape her troubles. He was a fool. She depended on him.

Fong returned his phone to his sleeve, the young Triad heir having tied his white cheongsam, but kept his bathing shorts on beneath. The young man pulled his leg over his knee and sighed as he grasped his ankle. "I was most fruitless in my search." Fong regretted being unable to help his blood in his time of need. "None from my side have heard of any such rumors being spread over there."

Tsukune looked up. "Than, it is local?" The guardian was hopeful. "If so we can contain it here before it becomes a wildfire." If his assumptions were correct.

Fong nodded in understanding. "Worry not! I shall act upon this and make the appropriate calls!" Tsukune's comrade was on it in seconds. Tsukune sat back and placed his hand on Moka's shoulder. Moka turned her ruby eyes to the tan-skinned manager in a most pathetic manner.

Tsukune felt his heart wrench, but he kept his dependable face on. "Don't worry Moka, we will find out who is trying to drag your name through the mud." The limelight was a tough life full of betrayal and dark actions that could easily be mistaken for the life of a crime-lord, something Fong understood well, which was probably why he was helping Moka with such spirit, at least that was what Kiria thought.

The man was knowledgeable of the Wong name and their status with the underworld. He was surprised with Tsukune's involvement in the family, nothing had come up dealing with the family's scrupulous control of the media in Hong Kong. Much of it was rumor, conjecture due to the heavy censoring of information by the family themselves. Kiria had hoped to witness for himself the two men partaking in dubious practices while on the beach, but it seemed they truly were here for a vacation, but that left him with a greater opportunity for fun. Kiria smiled, his face twisting up into what could be described a kitsune-gao, of a fox-faced grin. He held out his hand and caught Tsukune's attention. Ah, the fellow was alert.

"Well," Kiria began. "Rumors are always a troublesome thing, perhaps you can clear things up by admitting the truth of the matter and clear suspicions?" Kiria bowed his head slightly. "After all the _agence presse_ prides itself on being straight froward and upfront about the stalwart working attitude of its models."

Moka felt the sting in her heart. That was right. Akuha-nee had set it all up to be a big lie. This was why she hated lying. Being truthful was much better and lacked the complications that came with having to try and constantly keep up a lie. Everything seemed to snowball out of control. Before she could slip further into her self-loathing the diva felt her hand taken by Tsukune. She turned her head up to look at him with question.

"There is no lie in my relationship with Moka-chan, but," Tsukune looked very annoyed as he held his PDA in his free hand. "I do not like people digging into my private life. Fong." Tsukune called out to his partner-in-crime, so to speak. The young Japanese male began to converse in Mandarin, only for Fong to part his mouth. When his brain finally caught up Fong replied eagerly. Kiria placed his hand to his chin and curiously watched the conversation.

"Ah, Kurumu, can you do me a favor and call Sun-senpai?" Tsukune asked as he put his phone to his ear and reached out his and. Kurumu felt around her chest before she reached down into Nagare's pants and pulled her cellphone from his trunks.

"H-hey! " he shouted out in surprise. "W-when did you get that in there?!" He worried for his lack of attentiveness over such a matter. Kurumu giggled and winked.

"You don't swim, you were the best candidate to carry my phone." The succubus excused before she tossed it to Tsukune who opened her phone and entered the number. Moka looked to Kurumu as she received the phone back from Tsukune.

"You know Sun-san, Kurumu?" The nervous model answered. Her heart was still weak. The sudden confession from Tsukune and now the mess she somehow had gotten herself into with the paparazzi. Kurumu nodded.

"Yup! She was Gin's senpai. He is ours." The succubus smiled. "We're a big family, right Tsukune?" Kurumu leaned forward. Her chest was pressed against Nagare's head. The slug sighed and felt his face heat up in a blush. Tsukune felt a tick of annoyance against his skull.

"Yes..." Tsukune gritted out. "_I'm the jealous, picked on little brother_." He muttered and returned to his task at hand. Moka looked to Tsukune. He seems to get easily annoyed when things like family or his relationships with others are mentioned. Did he really hate people prying? Was she so terrible to want to pry into the life of the person she loved dearly? Moka sunk into her seat.

"Ah, I have a place we can go." Kiria called to the others as he removed his phone from his ear. "It is a small company here on Honolulu that stands as a off-shore connection with _agence presse_." He explained and smiled at Tsukune who looked to him with suspicion. "It is a small firm right now, we are starting out, please we would welcome people from the main company most generously."

When they arrived at the building the others stood in awe, except for Tsukune who seemed to still be sending messages on his PDA. The others stared up into the high rise building of the company. On the front there was ATH above the door with _**ku'e kuwahi kikowaena.**_ Tsukune did not look up from his work, at least it seemed that way. He peered out from over his sunglasses. Kurumu exhaled a breathe.

"This place is so big!" For a new firm their headquarters was huge! It could be compared to the main building in Japan! Kiria smiled and walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Thank you for the compliment, the main office treats us well. Please, come in. Treat this place like your home." He bowed and extended that Polynesian hospitality to the Japanese born residents. They entered the building, though Tsukune followed in last. He paused and looked to Kiria.

"This place is really impressive, but what does the ATH stand for?" Tsukune did not seem to be able to read the Hawaiian words above. Kiria bowed and smiled.

"Ah, it stands for Arashi Tora (Storm Tiger) headquarters." Kiria motioned for them to walk in. "Shall we?" Tsukune nodded and headed in, Kiria followed after. Kurumu and Fong were quite enthralled and dashed about the lobby impressed by the high ceiling. A receptionist sat at the front desk, a native Hawaiian by her dark skin and smooth features.

"_Ah, e komo mai!" _The woman stood and bowed her head, welcoming the guests. Kiria excused himself from Tsukune's group politely and walked up to the front desk. Moka did not leave his side and Nagare seemed to stare off at the pricy looking furniture while Fong and Kurumu bounced about in their hyperactive manner. Kiria began to converse to the receptionist in Hawaiian. She turned her eyes to Tsukune and Moka before she blushed and bowed her head, responding to the young photographer. Kiria returned back to Tsukune and the others and crossed his arms behind him.

"She was told that you will be staying here for a short while." He smiled at Moka. "She is a fan of Akashiya-san." Moka bowed her head at the receptionist who seemed to shyly wave back. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, ah Aono-san please, if you need anything from our facilities, please ask. Our home, is yours." For businessmen their office was like a second home. Much of their time was spent working in the offices and home, but at least the office always had familiar faces. That was why Tsukune always chose to work at _agence presse_, so he could see Moka every day.

"Can I use your computers?" Tsukune smiled warmly. "And, keep those three out of trouble?"

""Hey!"" Kurumu and Fong complained when they heard Tsukune's comment. Nagare sneered. Why was he included? It was not his fault those two tarried with trouble behind them. Tsukune laughed and waved his hand. "I'll be back soon, Kurumu don't forget to call Sun-senpai."

"Hai!" Kurumu giggled and went to go sit herself on the couch in the waiting room.

"Come Nagare-san! Let us look about this building! Such fine architecture cannot be ignored!" Nagare flinched at Fong's motion. The Chinese male grabbed at Nagare's arm and moved to tug him.

"Eh, you always seem energetic..." He complained, but still accompanied him to the elevator.

Kiria led Tsukune and Moka to the public computers. "If you need anything else, the staff has been alerted of your presence, simply ask. If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the president about our situation. Perhaps there is something he can do to intervene in these foul rumors sullying the _agence presse_ name." Tsukune bowed at Kiria's offer.

"Any help you can provide would be appreciated." Tsukune seated himself. Moka sat at a computer herself, though she was not very well versed with such machines. She politely bowed her head and thanked Kiria as well. He headed off to the elevator.

"Mind if I ride up with you boys?" Kiria smiled as he walked up behind the two and placed his hand on their shoulders. "How would you two like to meet the president of the Honolulu branch?" Of course Fong was quite enthusiastic about it, and though Nagare was reluctant, he considered this his chance. Moka looked to Tsukune when the boys boarded the elevator.

"I don't trust him." The relationship of the model and the photographer was an important one in the modeling world. If the photographer did not have confidence that the model could do her job he would not take good shots, just as the model could not work with the encouragement of the photographer. She reached out to touch Tsukune's shoulder as he seemed to be still looking at the elevator door.

Tsukune grabbed her hand and turned in his seat. He took her hand into both of his. He held gently and smiled. "Neither do I. Which is why I am going to find out everything I can about him." He popped the SD memory card from his PDA and turned to the computer. He pulled a USB connector from his shirt pocket and inserted the memory card into it before snapping the device into the computer. He uploaded pictures of Kiria he took while he had been "working" on the personal assistant.

"Hoo?" Moka watched as Tsukune pulled the pictures from the memory drive and uploaded them to the net. He logged into message boards he was familiar with and began asking around. She was really amazed at the world wide web and the power it had to collect information. The forum looked to be a message board frequented by people of Tsukune's particular _tastes._ Images of cute, moe anime girls were plastered along the borders of the fora. "Hmm..." Her suspicious, wordless accusations.

Tsukune stiffened and held his fingers over the keyboard. "I-it's not like that Moka." He felt a bit naked under her speculative gaze. It was really hard for others to understand about his hobbies. Though his particular craving were the cute things made in Moka's image, it was still a business in producing and selling certain objects of quality and quantity. Sometimes he would use the boards to find things he could not easily locate or access from his Prefecture.

But that was not what had Moka's interest. "Does Tsukune take my pictures like that?" She had remembered during a show that she felt like someone was watching her and taking her picture from the stage. Had it been him? She narrowed her eyes and held the upmost suspicion for his hobby.

"Would bodily harm come to me if I admitted to such actions?" He really worried if Moka would respond in a dangerous manner. When it came to her he was totally defenseless! Moka seemed to think of it in earnest.

"It depends on Tsukune." She smiled brightly. Tsukune blinked and shook his head, waving his hand in nervousness. His face took on a deep scarlet hue that perfectly matched Moka's eyes.

"N-no! No way. I don't do weird things with Moka-san's pictures." He looked to the computer screen and hurriedly began to click and type. "Moka...she is not something I really want to share. Showing off her cuteness in her work, is best." He smiled at her. She seems to have accepted that as an answer and left it at that. She leaned forward and dallied with the mouse as Tsukune continued his search.

Back in the waiting room Kurumu called Sun-senpai. "Moshi, moshi!" Instead of the usual silence Sun was famed for.

"Ah, Gin-senpai." Kurumu smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Where's Sun-senpai?" Kurumu wondered. Gin sighed deeply.

"She's still very distraught about losing her book." Gin was currently standing in her office. Haiji and him had turned the place upside down in search for her black book. The loli's desk was currently seated on her stacked office chairs and her bookshelves emptied: the books piled in odd tower stacks shaped to resemble cities. The loli-in-waiting was crouched in a despairing position on the floor staring at her stacks of books, darkness looming over her. "Why are you calling senpai Kurumu-chan?" The succubus did not have her work phone last he checked.

"Ah, Tsukune wanted me to call her. Can you put her on?" She asked.

"I dunno Kurumu." Gin regretted trying to push her friend aside but not even Haiji was letting anything that was too burdening to senpai near her. "She's really in no mood to talk to anyone." It was really rather sad.

Inside the computer room Moka felt her eyes becoming heavy. "Found it!" Tsukune's sudden burst caused Moka's head to heave back. She looked to Tsukune who was scrolling down the thread. "It seems this Yoshii fellow is freelance photographer that mostly works in the Honolulu and Kailua taking photos of visitors and the landscape. He is often hired by magazines looking for someone who can capture the area's local beauty and people in one image..." Tsukune narrowed his eyes and quickly saved a few pictures to his SD card before he logged off and closed out the forums. Tsukune took her hand and helped her up. "Come on."

Tsukune hurried out to the main reception hall. He looked around. The receptionist pointed toward Kurumu. The young man bowed and hurried over to his friend. He snatched the phone to his ear. "Senpai put Sun-senpai on now." He ordered.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Upstairs Kiria showed Nagare and Fong around. When they arrived at the president's office the photographer bowed his head. "Please, enter. The president is expecting his visitors from the _agence presse_ main office." Kiria opened to door and the two walked in. The door was slammed closed by the photographer before he looked to his watch. "Look at the time. I almost missed my playdate, tsk tsk tsk. That won't do." Kiria sucked his teeth before he tightened his tie and headed down the hall.

Inside the office the two young men were in awe. The office was neat and well furnished. Picture frames of the magazine's prints were hung in his office along the walls. The president sat behind the dark colored desk with his hands crossed in front of him. When Fong's eyes came upon the president his eyes widened. He knew this man!

"You!" Fong threw out his arm and his long, billowing sleeve danced along the flamboyant motion. "To think this is where you hid!" Fong asserted angrily. Nagare looked between them both in confusion. Was he missing something?

"I am glad you remember me Wong FongFong, how many years has it been?" The president's voice was smooth, alluring. It came from a man who believed himself the greatest at what he did. "How is his heart?" He laughed out. Fong narrowed his eyes and moved to run out of the room. "Ah, ah, ah! Let us not be hasty in our reunion Wong!" The president slammed down his hand on the desk hitting a button that was hidden by the stack of magazines beside him. The action summoned heavy, metal doors to come slamming down over the wooden doors as well as metal grates over the windows. "Still having trouble in your magician lessons youjutsu wielder?!"

Fong scoffed and slid to a stop. He turned to face the president and held a martial stance. Nagare was starting to freak out. What the heck was going on?! Did the Wong fellow have enemies in high places?! Fong narrowed his eyes at the comment. For someone who wielded youki or magic these entrapments were no problem, but even though he was a pure blooded youkai Wong had almost no access to what many called "proper youki". His youki was similar to a vampire's, whose powers were wholly made for physical combat.

"I see you are still not without grudge!" Fong retorted. The man stood from his desk. Flowing blond hair was tied back into a pony tail and his body was neatly dressed up in a black suit. "Kuyou, to think this is your headquarters!"

"I am _**flattered **_you remembered my name!" He laughed out as the black dots over his eyes twisted down with his brow crease. "Stay a while and _chat_." He chuckled. "Kiria will tend to Aono and Akashiya!" He rubbed at his chin. "That woman needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Shuzen-san thinks she can do whatever she pleases? You will also find your cellphones are no good here." he motioned his hand and rolled his eyes in a sarcastic regret. "Roaming charges these days, islands always have trouble during bad storm seasons you know..." He chuckled.

Kiria knocked on Moroha's office door. The blaring metal could be heard from the outside. The photographer sighed and stepped in. "Moroha-san?" The odd-eyed ayashi looked toward the desk where Moroha seemed to be copying down things written in the little black book into the computers. On his head were headphones blasting even more music. Kiria did not think his fellow ayashi would not be satisfied until his ear drums blew out. "Moroha-san!" He called more loudly and waved his hand.

Moroha looked up and blinked. "Oh, Kiria! Sup fag?" He jeered at his office partner. Kiria sighed and stood tall.

"You know words like that spoken in the office place can be viewed as insensitive, considering." Kiria's orientation was estranged compared to his fellow worker's tastes. Moroha laughed nervously. It was a partial threat. He was a street worker mostly and hung out with the more shady members of Anti-Thesis.

"S-sorry, what do ya want?" The mole chuckled nervously.

"Have you typed everything into the systems?" The photographer asked. Moroha sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry man, this is a lot of shit." he complained. "This book, it's like charmed. It has infinite pages! I'm dying here!" He was really a hopeless case sometimes. Kiria shook his head.

"Do your best, I have to entertain our guests. Are the cameras set up?" Moroha nodded.

"Yeah, the boss is planning to catch 'em in a moment? Like how are you going to initiate something like that?" It was not like the Aono fellow seemed to be someone who was openly affectionate. He was a workaholic staffie from _agence presse! T_hey did not know the meaning of fun!

Kiria understood what he meant. "That is half the fun Moroha-san." Kiria smiled. "I will set it up, for now do what you can." Moroha waved as Kiria left the room. The ayashi smirked and headed back to the elevator. He calmly pushed the _down_ button to meet back up with Tsukune and the others.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Sun-senpai, you put a mark on the book didn't you?" Tsukune sat on the couch between Kurumu and Moka. They looked on curiously as he held the girlish phone rather awkwardly. It was a yellow color and had a childish charm hanging from its string. They giggled at the way he tried not to touch the dangling charm.

Sun sat with her phone to her ear, clenching the device. She nodded into the phone and though Tsukune could not hear her words he could hear her shuffling. "Senpai?" Haiji could be heard calling out to her. "Can you find it through the mark?" Sun opened her mouth and motioned her hand.

"Is it a spoken retrieval spell, Sun-senpai?" Tsukune asked. Did she have to speak to return it? Every one of them knew how dangerous it was for senpai to speak. She shook her head and looked to Gin. She motioned to her white board. Gin got it for her under a pile of stuff. Squeaks could be heard as she wrote on it.

"Oy Tsu!" Gin called as he read her written words. "Its some sorta sound based find spell, like a bat's echolocation. Guess it be some special frequency only senpai can hear, ya know?"

Tsukune understood. He was very suspicious. He leaned back and looked to his PDA. "I'm sending you some photo's Gin-senpai, look them over for me and text me as soon as you have something?" He wanted to make sure. "Oh and let Akuha-san know that my arm is hurting. Can you have her call Hokuto-senpai in?" He stood and before Gin could question it he hung up and handed Kurumu her phone. "Thank you Kurumu." He politely stood. "Do you think you can wait for us at the hotel? I need you to make reservations at this restaurant tonight." He handed her a paper with his credit card. "And buy yourself something nice to wear. It'll be a formal dinner."

Kurumu frowned. She was being got rid of, and it was really tempting. "But... I'll be alone." She looked up when Tsukune pet her head. "Don't worry, Moka-chan is going with you." Moka blinked and looked to him.

"What?" The diva questioned. It was not as if she could not do things on her own, but she was rather dependent on him and with things how they were now...

Tsukune smiled. "Trust me..." He took her hands in his and resisted the urge to do anything beyond that. The urge to hug her was always there, but now the want to taste those sweet colored lips of hers hung in the back of his mind. He was not ready for that step yet. He was a very humble man and reserved. He was a true Japanese man in that ideal. "You will be safe with Kurumu, plus have some girl talk." Kurumu blinked at the realization.

"Right!" Kurumu suddenly blurted out. "Moka-chan! Come on! I want to dress up the super famous Moka-chan in a cute dress that would make even Tsukune squeal out loud!" Tsukune furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to protest, but Kurumu jabbed her index finger at him. "Bite your tongue Tsu! I have totally heard you before when it was just us!" He sneered and tsk'd at her comment. He looked away in annoyance. This was the trouble with having close friends it seemed! They knew all of your weaknesses!

Moka giggled into her hand. "If Tsukune says it's okay..." She smiled brightly. Ahh~! Tsukune's heart melted. That tsuntsun interior had a golden exterior of adorableness he could not bear! With that Moka and Kurumu headed off. Tsukune adjusted his shirt and walked toward the elevator. With a _ding_ the car arrived before Tsukune was able to press it. Tsukune met face to face with Kiria who had rode down.

"Oh, Aono-san? Where is Akashiya-san and your companion?" He looked around. He could see neither hide nor hair of them. Tsukune had a flat expression when he held his hand up and shook his head.

"They ran off giggling to the ladies' room. I don't want to know." Kiria blushed as Tsukune looked away. He looked back to Kiria. "But while they are busy I wanted to meet the president in person." Kiria opened his mouth to find excuse but Tsukune pushed his way politely into the elevator. "Come, come. I will call the girls to our location when they are too long." He pressed the button, recalling what floor the car had stopped on originally. He had been watching.

Kiria backed into the car at Tsukune's insistence and folded his arms behind him. It seems he was trying to change the rules of his game. This was not something he approved of, but it was more fun when everyone tried to play...

**o*****o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Hokuto was in his office and seemed really irritated. His secretaries were cowering in fear as he sat in the conference room on the phone. His finger tapped against the desk as he sat on speaker phone with his assistant standing by his side. An older man by the name of Fujisaki Miyabi. Fujisaki worked for Hokuto's father and was an entrusted hand. Hokuto raised his hand and sent the pesky secretaries away. When the doors of the conference room were closed Hokuto resumed the call that had interrupted his meeting.

"I do not like getting messages like this, Akuha-san." Hokuto glanced over to his cellphone which Miyabi held out for him. Hokuto pushed up his glasses with an exasperated sigh. "I entrusted him to you Akuha-san. I don't like my kouhai being bullied. It annoys me. I can't do good business when I am annoyed." His words were calm, but his heart was full of rage.

On the other line was Akuha. "Don't worry Hokuto-kun, I will have the problem solved by dinner. Are we still going to Kozue for dinner?" Though her face could not be seen, her smirk could be heard. Hokuto chuckled.

"Oh, do you have something to surprise me with?" Hokuto wondered as Miyabi handed him his phone and he went through the text Akuha sent. "Ah, I do love a good scandal my dear." Hokuto mused and handed his phone to Miyabi. "I shall prepare then, please let me know if anything else comes up."

"Oh, certainly." Akuha giggled deviously. Miyabi made a mental note never to mess with their objects of affection. When together Hokuto and Akuha could be downright criminal with the lengths they went to protect Tsukune and Moka respectively.

**o*****o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**tarry: to stay longer, stay behind with**

**arashi: can be written like ****荒らし****and mean internet troll instead of ****嵐****, which means storm. Both are pronounced arashi**

_**ku'e kuwahi kikowaena: since translating words into other languages is hard it roughly says 'oppose belief headquarters' or ANTI-Thesis Headquarters. Deal with it.**_

**Kozue: high-end restaurant in Tokyo**


	13. The Morning's Headline

**Chapter 13: The Morning's Headline**

When the elevator closed Moka and Kurumu peeked into the lobby. They were not just about to be tossed aside! Tsukune's ways were really honest. He was a straight forward person. He would never send Kurumu, let along Moka, away on their own if he did not have his reasons. He wanted to protect them, but they were suspicious. They cared for Tsukune, but no matter how he felt about his duties as Moka's manager or as a man, he was still human. Kiria was a ayashi and it was no fundamental surprise that Tsukune could be easily overwhelmed, even in a situation of business.

_BANG!_

The elevator shook. Kiria's body was raised off the ground and had been slammed into the wall of the elevator. The ayashi chuckled weakly as he seemed to struggle to breathe. He gripped Tsukune's wrist. The metal of the Holy Lock rattling over his forearm could be heard, not that Kiria could _see_. The ayashi had been raised off the ground and was having trouble seeing with the wash of tears brimming from his eyes from the pressure of Tsukune's hand around his neck.

"_Ahhh... I take it you are a bit mad, yes?"_ He hssed through the pain of the weight on his trachea. "_To think you had this sort of strength... the president underestimated you."_ Kiria could clearly understand that Tsukune noticed.

Tsukune smiled weakly and scratched at his cheek with his finger. "I really don't like how you guys are harassing Moka." Tsukune smiled and tightened his grip. "I have never been one fond of games, Yoshii-san." Tsukune spoke politely but those words were laced with a poison that coursed through his grip. "What floor?" Tsukune casually asked Though he did not specifically ask, Kiria knew what he wanted.

"_T-twenty-eighth f-floooor."_ He hissed out painfully before he was _dropped. _Tsukune smiled and crouched down to see him better. Kiria rubbed his bruised throat and glared up at Tsukune.

"I know... that the Shuzen perhaps caused you duress, but please remember that Moka's last name is Akashiya. If you involve her again in your schemes I will make sure you lose more than just land." Tsukune smiled. "Kaneshiro Hokuto is a personal friend of mine, you can even say he is my brother." Kiria's eyes widened at Tsukune's words. "Ah, it seems you understand your place now."

The president was mad! To think he tried to stand against someone so close to the fearsome Kaneshiro Hokuto, the man feared throughout the business world for his cut-throat competition and almost maniacal method to clearing out anyone he believed enemies. If you made a enemy of Kaneshiro, you might as well fall from the face of the earth. Your name will never find work again. Tsukune turned his back to Kiria and folded his right arm behind his back and pressed the button with his free hand. The elevator arrived and Tsukune stepped off. He did not once turn his head back to face Kiria. "In the stead of trying to attack someone unrelated to your problems, why not ask Akuha herself?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card which he turned and handed to the ayashi in the proper, Japanese manner. The young man bowed his head, offering the card. Kiria stood and took it, returning the bow. He stared at the card with longing. He had wanted to confront the leaders of the family for years. Was this his chance?

"Thank you." He spoke out. "I suppose it is about time I end the game, and head to the final boss...interesting." He muttered. Tsukune smiled as the elevator doors closed, separating the two men for good. Kiria chuckled to himself and sighed as he fixed his collar. It seems he had lost at his own game, but that was alright. It allowed him to reach a new path, flag a new event.

"That boy... I can see why the Shuzen family has an interest in him... To think Hokuto's kouhai... I was really out of my league, my mind... Hokuto is this the boy you choose over me?" Kiria chuckled softly before he pressed the elevator to ride back to the lobby floor.

Tsukune made his way to the president's office and knocked on the door. "_Come in."_ A deep, male voice called. Tsukune's brows arched as he heard a click. He assumed it must have been locked. He turned the doorknob and entered the room. There in the room sat, facing the desk in seats, were Nagare and Fong. Kuyou sat at his desk with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Ah, Aono-san, I was expecting you. Are you and your friends comfortable in our headquarters?" The fox smirked and drew back a strand of blonde hair from his face. "Please, sit." He offered.

"Tsukune!" Fong called out from his seat, as if he was saved from whatever terror the businessman had wrought upon them. Nagare slunk in his seat as Fong's clattered to the ground. The red head looked up at Fong. He had stood with such hurry his seat was thrown over. Fong hurried over to his kin and placed his hand on Tsukune's left bicep. "We have a situation..." Tsukune raised his hand to silence Fong.

Tsukune smiled and adjusted his _silver lock, _as it slipped out of its usual place during the scuffle with Kiria. That bright smile was cold. "I am sorry President." Tsukune politely bowed his head, which caused Kuyou to sneer. "I will be taking my wards and leaving now. We have a schedule to keep, but I appreciate you sheltering us until we could resolve this issue with the media." Kuyou's knuckles could be heard cracking.

"_That bitch trained her dogs well..."_ The malicious president spoke.

"Nagare, let's go. The girls have gone shopping, let's keep them company until dinner." At least Tsukune had thought he sent them away. Foolish man to think women as mischievous as that would do as they are told so easily.

"I am sorry Aono-kun." Kuyou apologized as a sly grin pinched itself on his fox-like face. Tsukune raised a brow. Nagare flinched at the sudden attention, Tsukune's eyes bearing down on his back. Fong narrowed his eyes, a look of having been betrayed! "Kanou-san works for Anti-Thesis now as a Photographer. I am sure he will not only enjoy the benefits, but his _partner_ will certainly enjoy the location." He looked to Nagare who was still trying to make himself invisible in his seat.

Fong looked to Tsukune. "Tsukune, this man attempted to have one such as I sign his name away and work for them! Me! A son of Wong!" Fong seemed very offended. He would never do anything to betray Tsukune's trust!

"Oh?" Tsukune raised his head. "I don't remember Kurumu mentioning wanting to move." Tsukune softly commented, striking the hammer further onto the slug's back.

"W-well who said I needed her permission! Or yours f-for that matter!" Nagare stood up and whorled around after he gathered his strength. Well it seemed that the slug grew a spine, which was quite a feet for an invertebrate. "You act like you own her! She always says: 'Tsukune said doesn't this looks good-' or 'Tsukune said I should try this-!' I am sick of it! It's as if you are the boyfriend instead of me!" He shouted loudly.

Tsukune felt no regret for it. Tsukune was a greedy young man and he detested sharing. Kurumu was his friend and seeing her with a _slimeball_ like Nagare was an insult! They may have protected him against other youkai, but he would protect the girls from creeps! Behind the group the door opened. All heads turned to the pair of women that stood at the door. Moka looked a bit annoyed and Kurumu had a frown on her face.

"Moka, Kurumu! I thought I sent you off?" Tsukune called out. He had sent them away. Fong looked to his kin and arched a brow. Fong shook his head. Did Tsukune really believe such willful women would do as he pleased!? Tsukune sighed.

Kurumu pouted. "That's not true... Tsukune is my best friend..." Kurumu said to Nagare as she stepped forward, her arms behind her back. "Why would you make such a big choice without asking me too...?"

Nagare looked appalled. "B-but I did this for you! Don't you like this place?!"

Kurumu smiled softly. "Yeah I do. I like playing here with everyone, but I don't want to live here... I want to live back home with Nagare-chi~!" Though her words were light-hearted in nature there was the sense that she meant a bit more, but she was a succubus and it was expected of her. Moka glared at Kuyou. Her sister had warned her about this man. He was known for … _using_ his models in suspicions fashions. He was creepy and had a bad vibe to him! "I'm disappointed in Nagare-chi..." Kurumu looked away and Nagare shot a glare at Tsukune.

"This is your fault!" Nagare shouted and looked around. He snatched a letter opener that was settled on Kuyou's desk. Oh this was better than he could have anticipated! Nagare was the perfect tool! "Ahhhh!" He charged at Tsukune. Fong was pushed back by his senpai. Moka and Kurumu shouted as they charged forward to save Tsukune, but both were stopped by an unbelievable event.

A sickening _crack_ was heard before Nagare gasped out. The metal letter opener clattered noisily to the floor as the short male found himself locked in the deadly grasp of Aono Tsukune. Kuyou's eyes widened as the reflected the sparkle of the guardian's silver lock as the _Lock_ danced from his motions. Kuyou began to laugh at the sight. Moka pulled her hands over her mouth in horror. Kurumu flinched and double backed.

"Tsukune..." the succubus heaved. "No, not again..." Moka looked to Kurumu in shock. This had happened once before?! Kuyou's laughs raised in octave. Fong raised his hand to Kurumu.

"Worry not Kurumu!" Fong calmed his friend. "Due to his training with the Wong family he had the upmost control of his abilities now!" Moka could not believe what she was hearing! This was normal?! What was this!? The panic was evident on her face and pleased Kuyou to no end!

"Ahahah! So Akashiya had no idea of her manager? The person that cares for her daily needs?!" Kuyou smirked and leaned forward. "Shuzen Akuha put her own blood in danger for the sake of her business!? To think that is all you mean to her!"

"Tsukune..." Moka's eyes began to fill with tears. She wanted to not believe any of it, but she could clearly see it!

Standing before her was the very terror headlined in newspapers over eight years ago. **Black-armed Terror Murders Art Teacher of a Local High School!**Tsukune smiled weakly. "It's true..." Eight years ago he had taken a life with this monstrous black arm. A black arm that seemed to pulse with life had erupted from his human flesh. His human skin appeared to have peeled back and rupture to give way to the new flesh. Claws of black crawled around Nagare's skull and bore into his ginger hair. Blood dripped down the sides of the mad-slug's head. The Silver, Holy chain was wrapped around the growth and crackles of energy jumped from the holy artifact. It seemed to be trying to fight back the monstrous forearm.

Tsukune had been a senior at his high school. He was taking a few extra classes he needed to pass. Art looked to be an easy pass, but unfortunately for him his youkai teacher, Ishigami Hitomi, thought of uses for him a bit outside of the curriculum. She had blackmailed he boy and forced him to date her and even went as far as too take his innocence. The boy was quiet and began to change. The once outwardly cheerful and happy Tsukune had become analytical and serious. His friends worried, especially his kouhai Fong. At the time Tsukune senpai, Hokuto, had been dating Yoshii Kiria. They seemed to get along, but the serious Hokuto was always doting over his kouhai, his dear little brother Tsukune. Kiria had never met Tsukune so had no idea the boy was a human. The way Hokuto spoke Kiria would have thought the young man a blood relative, seeing as he and Hokuto were both ayashi.

Kiria complained saying that Hokuto did not need to take care of his little brother all the time, that he was capable... Tsukune had broke down. He had told her 'no' and she refused and tried to force her will on him. He fought back. The youkai blood in his body had gone berserk and forced his arm to transform. He killed Hitomi in cold blood. Hokuto had rushed to his kouhai's side. He broke up with Kiria that day. He blamed Kiria for keeping him from Tsukune's side. Hokuto mostly blamed himself. He fought to hide his kouhai's mistake. He protected his identity and hid the incident. Even after Hokuto worked so hard to hide everything, some information leaked. Luckily it had not been his name or face, just the curse of his arm...

Kurumu, Kokoa and Fong knew about his condition. They never talked about, nor did they tell Moka. When Akuha arrived to learn that Tsukune had taken care of Kotsubo. The elder vampire was well aware something was wrong. There was a dark youki in the air coated in youjutsu. Kokoa desperately explained to her sister that Tsukune had control of his power, and began to explain how he had come to his curse...

"I'm sorry Moka." Tsukune dropped the unconscious Nagare and looked to Kuyou who stood to his feet. Moka had looked away from Tsukune, unable to reel in her heart in such a situation.

"Akashiya-san, come now... It would be best to work for us.. We always give our employees background checks..." He held out his hand. Moka looked to Kuyou and looked to the offered hand.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	14. Diva's Deign

**Chapter 14: Diva's Deign**

Moka reached out and took Kuyou's hand. The fox's grin widened as the diva gripped his hand as gently as a fairy. Tsukune allowed his arms to fall to his side. He seemed to glower as Kuyou touched his precious Moka. Nagare lay unconscious on the floor. Kurumu had knelt down to pull Nagare into her lap. Tsukune was feeling frustrated. Tsukune's arm had yet to revert back and the killing intent was still heavy in the air. Why had Moka grabbed the fox's hand? Did she really intend to leave him? He was not the sort to become jealous, but this person was evil. He was the reason... the reason his arm was like this. Tsukune clenched his black fist and shook. Fong walked up to his friend and laid his hand on his shoulder. Tsukune looked away.

"Be at peace Tsukune, this man is not your true enemy. What ails you so are those watching..." Fong's words were whispers. Tsukune glanced out the side of his shades toward the cameras above. There was no way he could hide his arm from them any longer.

Moka glanced over to Tsukune who looked down from her gaze. She turned her ruby eyes to Kuyou and shook his hand slowly. The fox's smirk grew bigger. Moka bowed her head deeply. "Thank you very much for assisting us today sir, but I will have to decline your offer." Moka flicked her hair back and raised her head, putting on the airs of a true diva. "But please, let us meet for tea another time..." The offer was punctuated by a tightened grasp on his hand. Kuyou laughed to disguise the pain.

"Ahahha... just like your sister I see..." Kuyou turned his azure eye to Tsukune. The young human had a smug smile on his face. Kuyou would not panic though. Moka released his hand and he pulled it back only to cross his arms behind him. "Ah, but if that is the case that means you side with this criminal who has assaulted my employee..." He motioned to the unconscious Nagare whose bleeding skull was being tended to by the gentle succubus. Tsukune sneered at his game. Although it would take plenty of red tape to assure that Nagare was officially hired he was signed on. That idiot signed a contract he likely did not read. "I have taken the liberty to alerting the authorities.

Tsukune snapped his head up and looked toward the fox's desk. Silent alarm. "_Damn." _The manager cursed before he slowly began to revert his arm.

"Oh, but just in case you were to lie about your present state, Aono-san..." The fox grinned. "I had my assistant deliver the security recordings..." At that moment there was a knock at Kuyou's office door. "Come in." The deep-voiced president called. The door opened and Moroha stepped in with a foul grin on his face.

"Everything is in place boss, would ya need anything else before I clock my ass out of this shindig?" The mole gave a hissy chuckle at the glare Tsukune sent in his direction. "This is good pay back for my kouhai ya beat up. That face is priceless. Tell Sun I said hello." He growled and snaked out of the room. Tsukune's eyes widened at the realization of Moroha's words.

With the calm and elegance of his status the manager pulled his PDA from his pocket and hit speed dial. He stood with the phone to his ear. Kuyou looked to him in question. "One more mad dash, Aono? It is too late for you." The police siren could be heard outside. Kurumu had laid Nagare in a chair and gone over to the window.

"No way!" She bounced and pointed out. "Moka-chan! They even brought the American S.W.A.T.!" The succubus called. Moka looked at Kuyou who grinned. She rushed to Kurumu's side to inspect the situation. The police were surrounding the headquarters with force and efficiency. The Black Armed Menace, known comically as the Dark Hand in the United States, was a wanted criminal. Many did not believe in his existence due to the fact only a 'black arm' was hinted at in the crime. It was a passing fancy in the public's eye, but it was on police record in Hawaii due to the fact Japan was its closest neighbor. Were the criminal to flee his country, Hawaii was one of he many places this _Black Arm _could find amnesty.

The police had set up a massive barrier from the courtyard to prevent people from entering the complex. The curious already began to arrive and the paparazzi were ready the fill the skies with the blare of their flash. The officers herded the people behind police tape and car barricades.

The other end of Tsukune's phone picked up. "Ah!" Tsukune chirped up. "Sun-senpai, I found your book." He held out his phone with his now human arm and reached to pull Moka close to him as she walked toward him in curiosity. "I do suggest you cover your ears." He braced himself. He would be unable to hold his ears while holding the phone and Moka.

Suddenly a shrill sound escaped the phone. Everyone present, except for Nagare, covered their ears. The sound was enough to shoot Nagare from his unconscious state though. "What the hell?!" The slug snapped his hands over his head as the ultra frequency sound penetrated his hearing. Moka, Kurumu and Kuyou covered their ears.

"What is this?!" The fox seemed to double over in pain. Moka looked up to Tsukune who seemed to be chuckling nervously, though she could not hear it above the noise. His nose began to bleed a bit, but even still he looked down to Moka with such a brave face. Kurumu leaned up against Tsukune as she kept her ears covered. Tsukune, being human, did not have very good senses for hearing so he was less affected by the Siren's call. Sun used her voice to break the spell on her book to not to only find it but erase any _questionable _information from it and hide it from her enemies.

Moroha was in his office and was unaware. His had his headset on, as it helped keep out the noise from the day to day disturbances. He was a mole, to the most literal sense, so his hearing and sense of smell were exceptional. When the Siren's call hit his ears the mole vomited a good deal of blood at the suddenness of it all. He was still copying the data from the black book. His electronics began to smoke as the book began to respond to the voice spell. The pages of the black book became blank. They would only be able to be called back by the same voice. He felt his ears bleed before he collapsed backwards in his seat. "Ah, crap!" Moroha fell unconscious.

Kuyou slammed his fist on his desk. "ENOUGH!" Fires licked from the kitsune's mouth. Tsukune hung up the phone and wiped at his nose, clearing the blood. Moka looked to the fox as his body seemed to be covered in a cloak of fire. Kuyou's hand brushed against some of his work papers, instantly setting them on fire. "Maybe this time I'll rip out your heart, boy, instead of giving you _heart burn!_" The fox roared out and lunged at Tsukune.

The young guardian pushed Moka back into Fong's waiting arms. Moka looked up as Fong gripped her shoulders tightly. Fong had a serious expression and looked troubled. "Tsukune has reached his limit. It seems he has been holding back." Fong noticed Tsukune fighting to hold back his youki.

The young manager had been under a lot of stress lately. With having to keep up pretenses, to dealing with his senpai, it was troubling. Sun's song had not helped either and left him woozy and having trouble standing. Moka looked over to him and noticed Tsukune's unsteady stance. But what had Kuyou meant when he had said "this time?" There was no time to ask the obvious before Kuyou charged, fist poised to wreck Tsukune. Flames crested his fist's motion before it made contact with Tsukune's chest. Kurumu and Moka shouted as Nagare watched on in horror. A klaxon of alarms fired off as the fire detectors sensed Kuyou's flames. The sprinklers let loose a heavy spray of water to douse the flames. Kuyou's hot head was cooled as his flames diminished as he made contact with Tsukune's chest. There was no need to _murder_ the boy after all.

Tsukune did not fight back. Right now it was best to buy time for the others. He knew he was in trouble and it was something that his senpai would certainly come running or, he had contacted Akuha... there was no question she called Hokuto. Tsukune fell back from the force of the attack, but not without smirking at Kuyou. The young man hit the ground with a horrendous sounded crack. Fong held Moka back as she screamed out Tsukune's name. His consciousness was fading.

"Tsukune!" She fought against Fong, who was surprisingly strong for one so skinny. His martial training allowed him leverage over the youki-fueled vampire. "Fong! Let me go!" She struggled desperately.

Fong shook his head as Kurumu walked up to his side followed by Nagare. "This is a safety placed in by grandfather." Fong explained. "It prevents Tsukune's youki from flying out of control. Unlike a vampire or succubus he was not born with a natural lock that controls youki, which is why he wears the synthesized lock." He felt Moka calm at his words. His body was merely falling into a status.

'_**Aono Tsukune. We know you are in there... come peacefully and surrender yourself, let's talk about this...'**_

It seemed the police were about ready to make their move. Fong released Moka and looked to her. She was calm, but not as much as she should be. "I will do the talking. Please stay by Kurumu." Fong went over and hoisted his companion onto his back. Kuyou stood with his head leaned back and arms crossed over his chest.

"Do come again, this was a very good exercise!" The fox laughed. "Kanou!" Kuyou shouted at Nagare, who flinched. Kurumu turned to look at the meek slug.

"Nagare-chi?" She stopped before they exited the room. Fong carried Tsukune on his back and out of the room. The young Triad heir had to stay calm, or it would likely trigger Moka's shaky emotions. Nagare looked away from Kurumu. He made his choice. Kurumu pinched her lips into a line as she swallowed her pain. Tsukune was right about him. Given the first opportunity... "...gomen." She turned away from him and followed Moka out.

Nagare felt like a heel, but he could not leave it this way. He loved Kurumu and such bitter feelings left him unsure. He did not want to sell himself out. His photos were made for two things: photographing Kurumu and things not Kurumu. If he did not have her, he would be out his greatest hobby, his most endearing fetish! He would use his camera properly and expose the fox. Under the shade of his bowl-cut, ginger hair he grinned darkly. Blackmail was the perfect weapon against a business mogul...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune was taken into custody and put into the ambulance. Moka was picked to ride with him while Fong and Kurumu would return to the hotel to deal with the situation. The paparazzi were barely held back by the police. Pictures of the distraught Moka and the so-called. _Dark Hand,_ were captured. She rode with Tsukune to the hospital and he was placed into intensive care. Humans that were "bitten" by Youkai and infused with their blood often suffered from a type of ki poisoning. The doctors were surprised the young man was even still alive. He was exhausted and would have to be placed under care and watch. Two heavily armed officers were placed outside of his room. Moka sat on a seat in his room.

She dallied away in her thoughts. They were heavy. For a moment she was not lost within her own worries. The sound of the paparazzi's cameras and complaints as they were withheld from the hospital. She watched as the young man slept with intravenous drip embedded in his arm. She realized how little she knew of him. Though he had stood by her side for three years, he knew so much about her yet she knew almost nothing of him. Kuyou was right about one thing: Akuha knew Tsukune was dangerous. Her sister would never have hired Tsukune otherwise. Hokuto would had to have warned her of something so dangerous. It was several hours passed now. Moka had fallen asleep in her seat.

Tsukune, by this time, had roused from his heavy slumber. He looked to the sleeping Diva. She looked cute, but also stressed. He had caused her trouble... "I'm sorry." He softly whispered as he brushed his finger through her hair. He paused and looked at his hand as the _Lock_ rattled at the motion. It was his fault really. He had not told her, but how could tell her something like that?

In the hotel Fong was on the phone. Kurumu was seated on the bed. The pair were better dressed than they were before. The succubus was laid on her side, regretting abandoning Nagare, but he had acted very stupidly. Why did he not see that, which was deep inside of her? Her mauve eyes turned up to Fong as he seemed to pace. "Yes. I know." Fong's words were apologetic. "He is well! Please, you needn't worr...yes. I understand. Yes I will email you the address of the hospital. Yes. I understand." Fong bowed his head as he spoke, a habit governed by his Japanese lifestyle. He hung up and looked at his phone with a sigh. As he said he began to write the email on his phone for the hospital's address.

"Was..." Kurumu began as she curled up tightly on the bed. Fong sat down beside he and sighed deeply. Kurumu sat up and rubbed his back. "So...senpai is mad. Fong flinched at the thought.

"His words spoken over the phone were very calm and clear-headed." Kurumu looked away. It was that bad? "He will be here soon with Akuha-sama. They are on the plane." Fong was very worried. Things had gotten out of hand because Tsukune's overprotective nature flared in his temper. It was very hard to bother or even annoy Tsukune, but involve his friends and he was like a mountain storm! "We have to pack up everything. They will be picking us at the lobby when they pick up Tsukune..."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

When Kaneshiro Hokuto and Shuzen Akuha pushed through the crowds at the hospital it caused a great deal of uproar. At the front of the hospital the familiar figure of Kiria waited. He bowed when Hokuto and Akuha came to a stop at his presence. Hokuto used his middle finger to regally push up his black-rimmed lenses. "Kiria..." Hokuto greeted curtly. "You know it will never be like before..." he warned darkly.

Kiria bowed his head. "I understand the consequences of my jealousy and greed, but right now I have a very different game at hand." he looked to Akuha who raised a brow in curiousness. "My goal is to of course outsmart and impress the eldest Shuzen..." Akuha put her hand to her mouth and chuckled into it with dark pleasure.

"A challenge? Sounds like fun, but let us not dawdle, I've a few curt words to express to Hokuto's precious kouhai~" Her words annoyed the present Hokuto. Of course they would! It was his precious kouhai!

Hokuto, Akuha and Kiria made their way to the hospital room. Tsukune was sitting up eating some pudding. Ah, they arrived... He looked up and waved his hand. Hokuto narrowed his eyes when he saw his kouhai hooked up like some lab experiment. Hokuto cleared his throat which caused Tsukune to look down like a puppy who had gotten caught with his head in the refuse bin. "We are leaving. Get dressed." Hokuto ordered. Tsukune did not question it.

While Hokuto dealt with Tsukune and Moka, Akuha cleared things with the police commissioner and captain. Kurumu and Fong were collected soon after and the group would take advantage of Kiria's offer to drive them to the airport. The ride was silent. Moka was forced to sit apart from Tsukune, and Tsukune from her. Hokuto and Akuha made sure to stick themselves in the middle of this situation, forcing them to sit at different ends of the back of the limousine. The plane ride back to Tokyo was even more unsettling. Moka was quiet and Tsukune seemed to be inattentive, which was very against his usual behavior. It caused Moka to grow self conscious and fold into herself emotionally. When they landed Tsukune stood by Hokuto's side and Moka by Akuha's. The _older siblings_ stared the other down. Fong, Kurumu and Kiria could only awkwardly watch from the side lines as the tense air only grew foul. Hokuto and Akuha were clearly releasing youki into the air. Tsukune's bags were taken by Miyabi who smirked as he passed by. "_It would be lovely to have the young Aono back in our midst again, it's so quiet with no one to tease."_ He softly jabbed. Moka shot her head up and looked to Akuha while Tsukune looked up to Hokuto.

Akuha put her hand on her hip and raised her head. "I am afraid due to Tsukune endangering Moka's reputation he can no longer work as her manager in the _angence presse._" Akuha turned her dark eyes to Tsukune and sneered. "You're fired." She flatly stated.

"Aneue!" Moka complained. "It wasn't his fault!" She tried to argue but Akuha turned to her as Hokuto simply stood there, darkly smiling and Tsukune listlessly staring.

"Moka, please do not argue, it hurts aneue's heart..." She sighed out and looked away. Moka's responses always made the older sister's heart flutter with adoration. "You are so adorable and have your dreams to fulfill, you do not need someone like Aono ruining this for you."

Moka shook her head, vehemently denying her sister. "NO! I love him!" She shouted loudly. Akuha sighed. She was afraid this sort of thing would happen. Moka was such a warm, kind girl. She knew getting her a female manager would have been best. Perhaps Kahlua, or even _she_ could manage her baby sister's life? Would that not be _fantastic?!_ She swooned at the idea. The tension was suddenly broken by Hokuto's laugh.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Come now Akashiya-san, Tsukune does not mix business and pleasure..." He raised his hand to pat Tsukune's shoulder. "_Right_ my dear kouhai?" The question was strongly suggested, the answer obvious.

"Yes senpai." It was all Tsukune could say. Moka was shocked. She began to shake with anger. Just like that?! He denied her just like that?!

"Coward!" Moka hissed at Tsukune before she whorled around and stamped away. Tsukune smiled weakly. Kurumu looked to him and shook her head.

"Tsu..." He smiled at Kurumu. He knew she would try and help, but it was obvious he had no confidence in the situation. He was a coward, here was no denying it.

"It is better this way." He admitted, loud enough that Moka could hear as she stormed away. "I have always been a coward, but at least this way she is safe. She won't disappear like my parents." His words caused Moka to stop in place. Kurumu felt her heart jump. Akuha raised a curious brow at the boy's words as Hokuto's eyes widened from their usual, slanted gleam.

"Tsukune!" Hokuto called as his kouhai bowed and turned to head toward his senpai's car. As he passed Miyabi chuckled.

"My, my, today is already turning out so well." The assistant turned to start up the car.

Moka looked to Kurumu who had chased after her, but Tsukune's cold words had stopped them both in their tracks. "What did he mean?" Kurumu shook her head.

"...It is not something I think I should tell..." Kurumu clasped her hands over her chest. Moka looked back to Fong who was slinking away to his car. His family's men had come to pick Kurumu and him up. The young heir bristled physically when a cloak of youki surrounded his form. He slowly turned to look and found Moka hovering over him with her eyes shadowed as she darkly grinned.

"Ah, Fong-kun, let's have some tea..." She gripped his arm with her vampiric strength. Fong felt tears at his eyes as he was _led_ to his car. "I want to ask you something about Tsukune..."

"H-hai..." He whined. Kurumu blinked and hurriedly followed the pair. Akuha turned to see Moka spiriting away the Triad boy.

"Moka!" Akuha called, but it was no use.

"Akuha-sama?" A bored voice called out. Akuha looked over to her side where her assisant stood in a traditional Japanese kimono, arms crossed in front of her. Long, purple hair lay loosely tied, raining down her back gracefully.

Akuha shook her head at the aurora-eyed woman. "Nevermind, Shirayuki-san, would you go find out about that boy's past? Hokuto was holding back, and I hate secrets you know?" She smiled warmly. Akuha's assistant was a member of the Shirayuki clan, a family of native yuki onna. They were a family of Yakuza members who assisted the agency under their ideals of their own goals of supporting proper, Japanese business. They limited the use of foreign models and regulated the business around the agency to better Japanese economy.

"Yes ma'am. I will speak with my mother." Before Akuha looked up, the snow woman was gone...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	15. Illicit Relationships

**Chapter 15: Illicit Relationships**

The ride to the airport, Tsukune was quiet. Hokuto explained how it was best for him to accept this. Akuha did not know how to use his talents well enough. "You were reckless Tsukune, to use that power..." Hokuto's words were ignored. Tsukune stared off as the scenery went by. The businessman peered over his glasses at his kouhai before he pushed them up and cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the awkward air. Kiria was riding with them back to the airport and tried to dispel the tense air. Kiria bowed his head.

"I am sure Aono-kun understands what he needs to do." Kiria tried to defend the young man that gave him a chance to face his greatest opponent. He had a meeting with Akuha when they set down in Japan once more, so this would be a short time spent with his former lover. The ayashi looked to Tsukune with a smile, but the young man was lost in his thoughts.

He did not do this for his senpai, nor had he done it for his own sake. He had done this for Moka. His Moka. He loved her, truly, so had to let her go. His right fist clenched as his arm leaned closer to his side. Kiria and Hokuto looked to each other before they looked to Tsukune. Hokuto sighed and leaned back. He knew what Tsukune was thinking, what he wanted. The entrepreneur would be no good at his job if he could not even predict the mood of his precious kouhai. He had known of his fetish for the vampire for a long time. At first he brushed it off as the charm vampires naturally carried and exuded even when they were at times of relaxation. As the days turned into weeks and further into months he could see the boy held a true fondness for the woman and a sense of duty he held with little else in his life. Tsukune was one who easily gave up due to a lack of confidence instilled by bullying. It hurt Hokuto, knowing he had been some of the cause of Tsukune's anguish in his earlier days.

Hokuto leaned forward and settled his hand on Tsukune's knee. He looked to his kouhai as the lazy, copper eyes glanced over and peered just over their shades at him. His kouhai would never love him like that... He was jealous, but he was not so hateful or greedy as to keep his kouhai from happiness, but he was protective of Tsukune and did not want to see him hurt again. "You saw how she looked at you." He warned. He did not want Tsukune to trap himself.

As much as Tsukune hated to admit it, Hokuto was right. She was afraid of his arm. He was as well... No matter how hard he tried he could never forget. He simply kept quiet about it and they stopped feeling pity for him. He had to close himself up to the past or else it would have consumed his future. He could not let it consume Moka's as well. He loved her that much.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

As promised Moka and Fong sat to tea. Akuha had decided to take the next flight, that way Moka was _as far from that bad influence as possible_, so she asserted, but Moka insisted that it was _her_ decision that decided her fate in the end. The diva's sharp words cut into the older sibling's heart like a dagger. Where had this fiery attitude come from? Moka was such a good girl and always did as she was told, but now she was being exceptionally stubborn! Little did Akuha realize: Moka was always stubborn about her ways. The young, silver haired model had been hurt when she found out about Tsukune. She hated herself for her response of fear toward him. No, it was not fear. In truth she was in awe and she could taste the distrust she held for him on her tongue. She had wanted to find out his secrets so desperately, but it seemed to be a situation where the grass appeared greener from her side of her tiny, fenced in world.

She stayed at the hotel they checked into. Fong could leave at anytime he pleased as his family had sent their private jet to the island for the boy's departure. Fong was Tsukune's kouhai and did not know him as long as the others, but Moka was aware they _lived_ together and were like brothers, now that she was aware they were not _lovers._ Moka sat with Fong in the room. Kurumu was off with Akuha. The elder sibling was taken from the situation by the clever succubus. Akuha had been waiting by Fong's door to listen in. "_You want to know about Tsukune?"_ Kurumu had called to her attention. With a bit of reluctance Akuha would finally decide to follow the girl.

Moka looked across the table in the room, at Fong. He seemed a bit nervous. The tea and treats lay on the white cloth. The Hawaiian pastries were complimented by the Green tea. Moka calmly sipped her drink as Fong seemed to give every physical cue of wanting to be as far from her as possible. He was facing away from her, with his legs crossed away from her and he was leaned as far back in his seat as possible!

"Fong-kun, you seem stressed." Moka chirped lightly. Fong flinched and faced the table. He placed his hands on it and tapped nervously.

"Ahaha!" He forced out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think this?! To be able to sit and calmly have tea with you is quite a treat! We have been so busy lately we had not gotten a chance to get to-" Oh, that was a very bad choice he followed. Moka was certainly upset at Tsukune's sudden retreat. He found himself in a very damnable situation. Many fans would _kill_ to drink tea with her, but he was her friend and knew well what Tsukune knew: she was very short-tempered when it came to the things she _very_ much desired. To think his aniki was one of those things! Though Fong currently wondered if this stood to be a good or bad thing!

Moka set down her tea cup. Fong was aware of her every action and movement the vampire made. Moka sighed. She did not want to be scary, or feared, but she wanted to know the truth. She lowered her head as her hands came to rest in her lap. The vampire looked down to her lap, her silver locks spilling over face. She could not stand feeling like this. These emotions were new for her and overwhelming. So soon she had come close to Tsukune, only to lose him to her own indecisiveness. Curse her vampiric vanity! She looked up to Fong, her ruby eyes glistening with unshed tears. At first, when Moka looked up, Fong was startled. He thought she would, perhaps, yell at him, but instead he saw the _young woman_ inside. That sweet girl Tsukune always adored. Fong felt guilty for fearing her. She was just like any woman.

"You remind me of my mother." Fong spoke up. Moka blinked her eyes dry before she looked up. Her head tilted slightly. What was Fong going on about now? Fong picked up his tea cup, now disarmed by Moka's behavior. "She loves my father to the point of becoming quite a beast when he is involved. She becomes scary when he does not provide her with his undivided attention, or when he does something out of place." Fong smiled. "But they are very loving. Mother can see things in fathers others overlook and Father can see the traits in Mother others claim she lacks. Their closeness provides an intimate knowledge only they have privy to." Fong spoke warmly of his parents, but Moka could not understand what it was he was trying to convey.

Her mother and father were not that close, in fact given to the situation that she had many half sisters was a dead giveaway of her father's ancient beliefs of polygamy. Moka did not approve of such behavior and held to the idea that a single man and woman could be happiest together.

"I did not meet Tsukune until his second year in Academy." Fong Began. "By that time he was very close with Hokuto-san and Kurumu. Tsukune was very quiet and kept close to the two. Gin-san and Haiji-san were also companions of Tsukune, though they still seemed to tease and pick on him. They were once bullies that tormented him, but for some reason they had _stopped._ I never understood why aniki was so compelling for a human. It was that one day during a Sports Festival that I learned the truth about aniki's abilities. Tsukune's hand, that black claw. He had snapped and taken the life of a teacher. She had been blackmailing him and was having an illicit relationship with Tsukune. He could not say no, because he was very _weak_ emotionally. After the incident my family decided to take him in and train him. He was a strong person, physically but he was very distraught mentally." Fong set the cup down and sat back.

These memories of Tsukune were strong. He watched him struggle every day with the training that sealed away his dark power and helped him to control it. He had wondered why Tsukune never went home. Hokuto had always come to pick Tsukune and him up to go to school and drop them off after, as Hokuto had student council responsibilities.

"I asked Tsukune one day about his past. He broke down." Fong remembered it vividly. Tsukune was collapsed on his knees, sobbing openly. "When he was in grade school he had lost control. He had killed his parents with this arm. Hokuto-san had hid the truth from others. My grandfather thought it was best to take away Tsukune's memories, at least seal those of his past. If he continued to hold on to such a terrible memory, the training would never work." He would lose control and destroy himself one day.

Moka was horrified. "Wait!" Moka called out. "How- how did he have such power at such an age, is he not a human?!" Fong blinked and motioned his hand.

"Ara, no no Moka! It seems that Tsukune is human, but this arm... we do not know its origin. It seems that it is some sort of curse, though from where, not even my grandfather could find out. He is an expert with Youjutsu and even he is stumped. But we were able to hide from him these terrible memories, but the teacher's death was more difficult as he already had one seal over his mind." The Triad heir explained. Moka had no idea.

"And that woman? She was the one..." He had been mistreated, abused. It was no wonder he finally snapped and attacked. "Fong..." Moka raised her hands and clutched them over her chest. "Take me to him."

"But-" Fong called to her. "Tsukune does not wish to associat-" But his words were stomped on by the vampire's glare. What the diva wanted, the diva got. Fong sighed and leaned back. "Very well." Fong picked up his phone and dialed. "We shall make haste, whilst Kurumu is at play. We will send her a message to meet us at the car." At Fong's words Moka smiled and brightened considerably.

Fong and Moka retreated to the Wong Family car. There they waited for Kurumu, the text sent to her. Kurumu and Akuha sat in the lobby of the hotel to tea and snacks as well. The succubus sighed as she explained. "Tsukune was bullied a lot growing up." The succubus had been one of them at first, but eventually became one of his protectors. He had this strange ability to bring others around him together and instill a peace in them. "He was so disarming it was frightening. I had never felt such an overwhelming guilt for talking someone down." After all it was a succubus nature to degrade others, place themselves on top of others and show authority over their harems. Kurumu looked up to Akuha who seemed completely unimpressed.

"Tsukune had been manipulated by the woman and defended himself! He did not think twice of defending Moka!" She was there and had witnessed it. How much he must have been holding back. "All you do is use him to do what you cannot do!" Kurumu accused. Akuha snapped at the accusation and felt the teacup crumble in her hands.

The elder sibling was appalled, but her words could not fight back. She knew it was true. Moka hated how she coddled her, but what could she do? Whenever she drew near all she could do was praise and love her baby sister. Was that wrong? Not as a sister, but a business partner it was. Kurumu bristled a bit and sat up straighter in her seat when her phone vibrated. Kurumu reached down and checked her phone. She received a text from Fong.

"Ah... Akuha-san. I need to go, but I hope you consider that, if you perhaps change your selfishness, you can grow close to Moka as Tsukune has." Kurumu stood and bowed her head. The words that she read on in the text … it was urgent she get far from Akuha's side as quickly as possible. Fong was insane! But this was exciting! The succubus felt badly that Tsukune had pushed her away. Sure she loved her Tsukune, but to think he would reject love so easily! He was just scared and she understood why! It was up to them to help him.

As Kurumu boarded the Wong family jet the succubus felt a chill down her spine as the door closed. She went to seat herself with Moka and Fong. As the metal beast took off, the mauve eyes of the succubus caught the blackened youki that chased after the jet. Kurumu squeaked in surprise and looked to Moka and Fong who pretended not to se anything and were respectively _distracted_ with anything currently at hand. The succubus nervously swallowed. They sure risked a lot, but it was for Tsukune! Akuha watched from the ground, from her limousine as the bird took off. Kids these days were quite clever, annoyingly so... Akuha stood at the door of the limo and glared up as the jet got away. Perhaps she would not underestimate her little sister again... But the words of the succubus were getting to her. She was maybe a _little_ jealous of how easily Tsukune got along with Moka and quite _perturbed_ he was always protecting her and stood beside her where Akuha could not, but was that not the job of an older sibling? Did Tsukune really stand as … someone she was _emotionally bound_ to?

"S-so how are we going to get to Tsu?" Kurumu called out to try and dispel the fear of imminent doom that traced after them. Moka had taken to reading a magazine she pulled from the back of the chair. It looked to be about kickboxing, but the diva seemed quite interested in it. Fong looked up from his lap to the succubus.

"What do you mean? We shall head forth and confront aniki for his abandonment!" Fong was a straight forward sort of fellow, but that came with many problems. Moka did not see the great flaw in his plan.

Kurumu sighed and brushed her hand over her forehead. "Guys, really?" She looked up only to find that the dumbfounded looks remained on the two. "Kami's sake..." She grumbled. "Guys, you really think Hokuto-senpai is going to just let Tsu go back home where Moka, or worse yet: Akuha, can find him?" the succubus bet that neither had taken into consideration Hokuto was just as possessive of his _sibling _as Akuha was with her own.

Fong and Moka's mouths parted at the realization. Kurumu found herself rolling her eyes as a groan escaped her throat. These two would run headfirst into battle were they soldiers! Heaven forbid anything required actual tactical effort in this world. These two were really very spoiled. Fong crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his left let to settle over his right knee. His dark braid was slung over his right shoulder.

"Hmm, you are correct." He admitted. He did not consider Hokuto's retaliation. "It is possible Hokuto has taken Tsukune to his apartment in Bunko-ku, which is a seven minute drive from Akihabara Station." Fong seemed to deeply think before he nodded. "Elite Inn Shimizuzaka I believe. He stays there when he is in Tokyo, as Hokuto, like Tsukune, is a native of Kanagawa." Fong deliberated over their chances of even seeing Tsukune. "Hokuto would likely have Miyabi waiting on him."

"Who is Miyabi?" Moka asked, the name sounding familiar. Kurumu and Fong looked to each other then to the oblivious diva.

Kurumu leaned forward. "A-are you serious?" She choked on her air. Moka nodded slowly.

"Fujisaki Miyabi, current CEO to Fairy Tale EU. He is Hokuto-senpai's right hand man and is infamous for his business relations. He has been taking care of the EU branch of the company as well as working as relations between the Japanese Headquarters and Hokuto's companies which spread across the Continental US and Southeast Asia. He is married to Shirayuki Mizore." Fong explained. Moka sputtered. That name she knew!

"S-shirayuki?!" Oh Moka knew well the Shirayuki name. "She works for my sister!" The vampire all but shrieked. All members of the party froze and looked at each other. They simultaneously panicked. Moka shook her head and clasped her hands together. "We may already be too late! Oh kami! Tsukune!"

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

In Hokuto's apartment, Tsukune was in his designated room for the time being. It was a lavish room fit for the executives the hotel-styled apartments catered to. Tsukune sat in a recliner facing the window. He stared off into the familiar high-rises of Akihabara. He arrived with Hokuto several hours ealier, quite a part from Fong's group. The young man looked to his right arm which was resting on the armrest of the recliner. His cheek was pressed to his left fist, the elbow digging into the material. The young man blinked as he stared into the falsely light skyline of the district.

He had the window cracked open to allow the warm summer air roll into the heated room. His eyes focused on something in the distance. Had he seen a snowflake? His brow arched as he sat up to push close the window, but was forced back into his seat when a strong gust of wind erupted. It was not just wind that forced its way into the room, but a stream of snow as well! Tsukune grunted when he found himself pinned to the recliner. He peeled his copper eyes open, only to fight a most troublesome sight before him.

Pale hands were settled at either side of his head and a pair of glittering, aurora-colored eyes stared into his rust-colored orbs. The off-white, and blue patterned kimono hung loosely over the feminine figure, giving an open view to her collar bone. His lap was straddled by two, pale legs and the chill of a cold breathe hung over his lips. Tsukune sneered in annoyance. "Shirayuki..."

The purple-haired woman chuckled. The curls of hair pulled back into a bun and decorated with an Ivory comb and other gold-glittering accessories. "Ah, still so cold to me Tsukune-san." Her voice was low, and seemingly void of emotion, but Tsukune could feel every sense of ice that trailed behind her words.

Tsukune chuckled and looked away from those alluring eyes. "Heh, well forgive me for being wary since the last time you tried to rape me." He shot back cooly. He grunted and flinched, legs closing to the best of their ability when Mizore dropped her whole weight on his lap.

"Still stuck in the past about that?" She burrowed her brows slightly. "I apologized, it's a racial trait I cannot always help it." Those were the same words she used on Hokuto. Tsukune's expression did not change as her cold hand touched to his warm cheek. "I'm married now, you should be happy for me." She drew out the situation.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. His hand leaned toward the phone, fingers inching toward the intercom. Mizore's hands slammed down on his wrists and she pushed nearer his face.

"I heard you let lose with these hands of yours." She whispered. The ice maiden was Akuha's assassin. "I just came to..." She parted her lips and neared the man's face. The room door slammed open followed by the annoying, squeaky sound of wheels. Mizore slumped back and sat on Tsukune's lap, a dour look on her face. The two looked toward the door as Miyabi wheeled in Tsukune's dinner tray.

"Really sweetheart," Miyabi crooned as he came up to their side. "Do you really think I would not _sense_ you around?" Mizore looked up to him with an annoyed glance, though it was hard to see through her cool facade. Miyabi looked to Tsukune who looked to be abhorring every moment here. "Come now Aono-kun. At least you are back home. No one said you had to enjoy it, but try not to frown, you'll age faster. You are just human." the executive teased as he motioned for Mizore to climb off.

The ice woman inched back and settled down on the edge of Tukune's bed. Miyabi reached over to neatly close the hem of her kimono before he turned to Tsukune and removed the silver dome off the tray of his dinner. The assistant began to serve the boy.

"Sitting there whining like a little _bitch_ will not do a thing for your situation." He calmly spoke as he poured his tea. "To think Akuha sent my little ice queen after you. You must have done something _naughty_ with the diva. Are her legs as loose as her-" A plate shattered against the wall, along with its contents, at Miyabi's words. He grunted and arched a brow as he finished pouring the boy his cup of coffee. "Try to grow a pair child. Though Kaneshiro-san tries to shelter you, in desperation of his guilt for letting you kill that abhorrent Gorgon, you need to be aware that this is how business works. You want something? You take it." Tsukune looked up at Miyabi who smirked.

Tsukune took his cup of coffee. Miyabi reached out to take Mizore's hand and lead her out of the room. He pulled her close to his body and looked back at the young man over his shoulder. "Kaneshiro-san will be in a meeting until midnight. You should be a more proactive Cinder_fella_, hmm?" Miyabi kissed Mizore's forehead. "Say goodbye dear."

"Bye Tsukune~! Let's have some tea later..." She flatly spoke as she was led out of the room. The door closed and Tsukune sneered. This was why he _hated_ tea.

He looked off toward the window. Perhaps Miyabi was right. He could not keep letting Hokuto-senpai protect him. In truth he still remembered that day. He never forgot how he slaughtered his parents in cold blood with this hand. Everyone seemed happier when he acted ignorant, so he continued to feed them this false sense of accomplishment, a belief they had saved him from himself. "Moka..." Tsukune mumbled. This was a chance. He could not waste it. He had to go to her!

Outside's Tsukune's room Mizore stood beside Miyabi as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He looked to Mizore in question. "You were with Shuzen babe..." He reached his hand up and brushed the back of his knuckles along the cold, pale skin of his wife. She tilted her head cutely and crossed her arms in front of her. She smiled at her mate, those aurora eyes glittering brightly. "How did you get here so fast?" He grunted when the snow woman reached up and plucked the fag from his lips.

"Silly..." She mused and snapped the roll of tobacco in half. "The dimensional door." She blinked. Miyabi rubbed at his head and ahh'd.

"Well, shit. I suppose Akuha is back as well?" Mizore nodded at his question and leaned up close to him before she took his arm into his. "But that's unimportant. Can we go watch the sunset together?" Before Miyabi could answer he was whisked away by his wife without complaint. The boy could handle himself. After all he was Hokuto's kouhai. He was backed by the Wong family. Though the boy had a rough life, he had many people taking care of him. He was lucky. Kami blessed this boy.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

It was not until hours after that Fong's group arrived in Tokyo. The skies were already crimson as the evening seeded into twilight. All that was left were the stains of glitter from the city lights. Beads of false starlight fed their vision. They had to be quick, or else Akuha would catch up and stop their little game. It was also something to assume she would call Hokuto to try and stop him. They decided it was best to split up. Kurumu would call on their friend: Sendou Yukari, to assist them in getting clearance to the apartments. Fong and Moka were to head to Tsukune's apartment in case he was there. The succubus would meet her childhood friend at the train station. Yukari was a young woman with long black hair. She had an affection for cosplay, in general she always wore the cosplay of her people.

Her long hair framed her youthful face and her head topped with a classical, black-brimmed witch's cap. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, which hung down her back, decorated with beautifully colored marbles that sparkled amidst the evening lights. She wore a long, purple half-skirt that left a split which made her pale leg visible to the naked eye. She wore flat, Chinese slippers. Her thin ankle was complimented with golden bangles. Over a long-sleeved, white blouse she seemed to wear a black vest and cloak that suited her calmer nature. Compared to Ruby, Yukari could be considered _conservative_ in her nature, but it was not something one should be fooled with. She was a prankster and had an awful, petty nature comparable to an imp.

Mauve eyes soon met the darker, purple orbs of her friend as she arrived at the train's platform. Yukari looked to Kurumu with joy spread across her features. The two girls ran toward each other and embraced. The young witch looked to be in her mid-teens, but she would protest to the fact that she was a proper adult. "I see you still have baggage, milk-cow?" The witch teasingly spoke as she felt the succubus' heavier chest press into her flatter one. Woe was the younger woman.

Kurumu shrugged. "You got a way in?" The succubus questioned. The witch grinned and gave a thumbs up. Ever the reliable. While the pair headed off to create mischief, the young Triad heir and vampiric diva made heir way to Tsukune's apartment, the compound owned by the Wong Family. Fong used his keys to open Tsukune's apartment door. Moka's ruby eyes lit up.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	16. Expectations are Underwhelming Occurrenc

**Chapter 16: Expectations are Underwhelming Occurrences**

Tsukune was at a loss. He had made his way through the busy Tokyo streets. This night life never suited him. He was raised in the country and his nature was that of a country boy. Moving to the city he had to adapt. In fact having to deal with such a tragic loss he had to move on or else be swept away by the pain. Everyone around him was afraid for him. They thought he would kill himself, or worse...

He had accepted the death, because everyone was happy that way. His hands were buried in his pockets and he made his way through the city. The rain clouds began to gather above. Tsukune had to run to Moka's side.

At the apartment Moka became downtrodden. She had heard some moving around inside and had hoped, but it was just Yamarashi. The hedge demon was snuffling at the underside of the door of one of the closed rooms. Seeing that the demon was left to his own devices for a weekend he had gotten into a bit of trouble. The door was scratched up and splintered by his playful "games". The beast looked up when someone entered the household. He rushed over, stubby tail wagging excitedly. Fong frowned when Moka's expression sunk. Fong placed his hands on his hips.

"It seems Yama-chan too missed Tsukune-san." When he made light of it Moka moved to draw a strand of silver hair behind her ears. She glanced to Fong curiously. Fong blinked. "Ah, that is Tsukune-san's hobby room." He noted. "His spare time is spent in there. Oft times I can hear your music playing as hr dabbles in his private tasks." The words made Moka's heart flutter.

She smiled. It was something she needed to hear. The diva stood and looked to the door. She made her way over as Fong collared Yamarashi. "I will return soon. Wait here for Tsukune-san while I walk Yamarashi." He turned to leave, but gave pause and looked back to his dear friend's love interest. "Have faith in his confidence in you. Even if you never believed in him, you had the belief that he always believed in you, so have the same faith for him." These were the words Fong left the young woman with.

Moka watched as Fong closed the apartment door behind him. She rubbed at her arm nervously. Having had acknowledged her feelings for her manager she could not even imagine this thing happening. Tsukune had really liked her all this time? The very wonder made her curious about that room... Her ruby eyes turned toward it and her fingers came to softly press to her parted lips. She felt the more hidden half of her mischievous nature bubble up from its confines deep within her personality. They were – dating now, right? Though admitting it made her swallow a quickly formed lump in her throat, she wanted to believe that they had simply hit a touchy patch due to their interfering siblings.

"_Damn it aneue..."_ Moka internally cursed. This is what she would choose to believe! Moka walked toward the door. Now that she thought about it, Tsukune always made sure to close the door when she came over... was it really that embarrassing? The vampire reached the door and looked to the door knob. She took care not to step on the scattered splinters from Yamarashi's tantrum. Moka took a deep breathe and grabbed the handle to turn it and pushed in.

It was not long after before Tsukune arrived at his apartment. It was oddly quiet. Usually the rampaging Yamarashi could be heard barreling down the halls, howling, or any other noise of the sort. He was tired. All this running around, dodging people... He really felt as if he was done with everything in his life. He was going mad. Keeping hese secrets, watching these cold-hearted women do as they pleased on the runway. It was no place for someone like Moka, someone like him... He could not stand seeing others hurt or acting in a way that harmed others. When he entered his apartment the natural motion of removing one's shoes at the entryway and removing his sunglasses was expected. He rubbed his tired eyes and set the glasses on the kitchen island when he entered the area. He loosened his collar and looked around, hazel eyes catching the sense something had changed while he was away.

Something was off and it terrified the orderly man.

His room. His _secret_ room, the venerable _shrine_ to a certain silver-hair maiden was **open**_**. **_Tsukune rushed toward the room praying to every kami he could think of. _Please don't let anyone be in there!_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Inside the room Moka found an array of merchandise with her name on it. Baubles and other strange collectables unique to the Akihabara area. Moka was a bit taken by how beautiful some of the figures, which represented her, really were. She had never seen the costumes some of these wore. Some had mahou shoujo uniforms and others unique, but pleasantly modest outfits, if her in her role for the Fairy Doctor. She made her way over to a workbench where a lamp sat over a partially painted figure. Her hands clasped together as she approached it. Her head gave a tilt inspecting the miniature replica of herself. It wore an elegant gown and the figure's body was decorated with jewelry of rings, necklaces and her hair even strewn with butterfly wings. At the bottom of the fantastic gown, amidst the rolls of fabric and design were small woodland creatures native to the deep forests of Japan, such as tanuki and foxes which seemed to be standing on their hind legs like kitsune. The figure seems to have been carefully painted, but incomplete. The paints lay sealed on one end of the table. Various brushes of an array of sizes occupied a plastic cup. Tools used for model building and carving were placed in small holes carved into the hobby bench for such.

"_Amazing._.." She softly murmured as her hand came to hover over the figure. Suddenly the door behind her slammed and caused her to jump. Her hovering hand bumped the figure and knocked it a bit. When she turned to inspect the source of her spook it came upon the very person she had come to see, but the figure had not simply wobbled.

The Vampire's senses were sharp and, as quick as can be she turned to grab it, but there was misfortune. For all of Moka's beauty, grace in her job, she was a clumsy girl with a rough hand to most things delicate. She was unable to catch the figure in time and it rolled over and tumbled to the ground with a terrible clatter. She flinched and pulled her arms to her chest, face tinted pink. She slowly turned her eyes to Tsukune. He looked mad, no: infuriated.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune could not believe it! The door was in shambles! Damn Hedge demon! The boy punched his fist into the door and sent the opened barricade flying in. When he stepped in to enter and make sure the spiny Togezo had not wrecked havoc in his precious hobby room the former Manager froze. His gaze came upon the object of his pure affection. After all of his careful actions... locking the door and keeping her suspicions of his questionable activities to a minimum, she had finally discovered his secret. The young man felt like breaking down. Even as his statue, which he had been working on for a month, fell to the floor, the pain of that could not compare to the agony of Moka finding out his dark secret. He was an otaku and for her! He felt sick, more so utterly enraged with himself. Who had let her into the apartment in the first place?!

"Tadaima~!" The bright voice of Fong called from the apartment's door. The young Triad heir looked down to notice that Tsukune's shoes were home. Had he arrived? "Ah, Tsukune-san... I hope they have made amends." The effeminate kouhai hoped.

Inside the room Moka held out her fingers. The look on his face was terrifying. "Tsukune I-" Her voice was soft and could not penetrate the cursed male's anger.

He should have known! "FONG!" He roared harshly before all but flying from the hobby room, abandoning all hope he had left of making up with Moka for running away so selfishly. Moka flinched at the unexpected response. She was a bit stupefied, to say the least. Had he even noticed her? That question was not something she ever wish answered. It hurt to simply consider it. After swallowing her courage and picking up the figure, which was, quite luckily undamaged, she headed out after Tsukune.

Fong blinked and looked up. That sound... "_FONG!" _Oh, his senpai was mad. Oh. OH! Fong's eyes widened when he spotted Tsukune rushing out of the room after him. "I am still young!" The Chinese male shouted before turning to run away from his angry senpai, but as he tried the young man felt a tug at the base of his skull. Tsukune had yanked back his braid, the tail of hair fluttering up as Fong attempted to run for his life.

Tsukune began to mercilessly throttle his kouhai. "How dare you let her see such a shameful thing!" Tsukune accused as he shook Fong for all that he was worth.

Fong felt his life flash before his eyes... though it was more watching the ceiling spin as he was shook for his hapless transgression. "W-w-wait!" Fong begged, grabbing his senpai's wrsits.

"Tsukune." Moka called out as she watched the boys fight. Fong smacked at Tsukune's head, trying to force the angry male to release. She rubbed at her right arm and sighed, eyes rolling at their foolishness. "Tsukune, let him go. Please?" She said softly, trying to remain the voice of reason, because she did not want to knock both their blocks off to make them behave reasonably.

Tsukune released Fong. Fong pushed to stand, coughing a bit and rubbing at his bruised shoulder while he rolled his neck. Fong smacked the back of his hand into Tsukune's chest, causing the young man to flinch and rub at the spout, mouthing a pained _ow. _Moka crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you two quite finished?" She was really beginning to wonder who really had the greater trouble controlling their immaturity: Akuha and Hokuto, or Fong and Tsukune? She rubbed her brow and held out her hand to Fong.

He nodded and turned to his blood brother. "Tsukune." He reached up to hold onto his senpai's shoulder. "My precious aniki, though I have been with you but a fraction of the time Kurumu-san has, and even less Hokuto-san has, I can still say that, from the depths of my heart, I understand you." Tsukune furrowed his brow at Fong's strong, and easily misinterpreted words.

"Fong..." Tsukune was touched by his words, but at the same time confused. He did not mean to say, what Tsukune felt he was leaning toward, was he? He turned his head away, only to gasp when he felt Moka's cold fingers slip into his warmer ones. He felt his eyes pinched closed and heart thunder. Why was this such a hard thing? He was sick of people worrying about him, especially his aniki.

"Tsukune..." Moka looked down and tried to steel her expression, but the more she felt herself getting close to him, the more she knew her feelings, which she had kept bottled up for the majority of her life, began to seep out into the open. "I...I want to know more about you. Please? Why did you – leave?" The diva's voice twisted in pain. Tsukune felt a knife twist in his heart. "_Please._" Her grip tightened around his wrist as she brought both hands to grab him. She wanted to hold him, pull him close and hug him. She wanted to console him and show she was understanding, but she was terrified of the contact in the same instance.

"Fine..." He gave up. The sound of utter defeat danced along the word that left his lips. He laughed, if only to brush off the pain. Why were they always so pressed to consider him? All this time it was he who looked after them. He had moved on, was that not enough for them? "My parents... because of my selfishness, my curse. They died." He turned to face Moka and took her hands into his larger ones. "I killed them! I gutted my own parents with this _hand_." When he spoke the words he forced his youki to press out. The limb deformed and twisted. The soft skin Moka had come to understand turned hard, scaly and cold. It was no longer soft and warm. He pulled her hands to press against his forehead as he fought his irritation. He was not sad! He had mourned them! What else did they wish of him?!

He recalled that day clearly. Of all the things in his life he had wished to forget, this was burned into his soul and the memories of his heart. He peered up from his bangs, copper eyes glittering with the pain-filled memory. How he wanted to crush it to dust, but even so he reached out that demonic hand with the gentlest of motions. He cupped her face and his heart melted when, instead of flinching from the poisonous touch, she leaned into it with a tear-filled smile. She could not understand why he was so concerned. Compared, compared to him- she was the hideous monster here. He mourned, he pitied and was saddened by the wrong he did, but she could not be. She, Akashiya Moka, knew her place. She was a vampire. She was the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver. She was expected to be cruel, cold, and a hateful monster that humans feared. She was born aware of these expectations, but she could not see herself fulfilling the role of warrior her mother played. She was, for lack of a better term, a princess. She wanted to be spoiled, laugh and smile.

But all anyone ever saw in her, was her mother.

She fought to rip the mask others saw from her face, and build herself a new profile, a new life. She did not want the life handed down to her. She wanted to be Akashiya Moka, not... Akasha's daughter. Tsukune saw that in her, did he not? He saw the person she wished to be and not what everyone else saw. He had proved as much. So why could he not be the person he was, for her?

He laughed, but this time with more of a relaxed exhale. "It's not fair Moka-chan, looking at me with those eyes." His smile was soft, words gentle. "Your cute eyes, that cute face... damn it Moka-chan, I am weak to you." He laughed and pulled her face close to his, until their foreheads met. "You are my Rosary." The comparison caused the vampire to blush and turn away her eyes. Such declarations... her heart was not yet ready for them. She scoffed and turned away. Tsukune smiled. That was the Moka he knew.

Tsukune nodded. He supposed there was no other choice. "Heh, after you saw that room, it is hard to tell which is a more shameful secret..." He joked.

"Tsukune!" Moka scolded and turned to face him, only to be kissed on the nose and stunned silent. Her face heated up. He released her hands and stepped back to brush his hand through his hair as he reverted the demonic limb.

He looked to the humanized arm and shrugged. "Where to start? I was a stupid kid. I was bullied for most of my life. I was getting sick of it. I was in the fourth grade. My cousin Kyouko came to me with a rumor, a hope." He walked over to his couch and sat. Moka calmly followed as Fong went to make tea in the kitchen. Tsukune sat with his arms splayed out over the couch's spine. Moka seated herself beside him. Yamarashi muscled his way to lay at their feet, between their legs and the coffee table.

"Well," Tsukune began. "There was a mirror her family kept at the shrine, we lived close to our Shinto roots." He would add nonchalantly. It was no secret Tsukune followed Shintoism. He was quite stubborn about observing his rituals, down right protective of them. "Well what did we know? Hindsight is a terrible thing. The mirror was an ancient artifact, cursed from years of misuse. It harbored a hateful spirit, and we disturbed it." He held out his hand a bit and Fong soon arrived with steeping tea on a platter with appropriate cups. The heir set the tray on the coffee table and began to pour the piping hot liquid.

"The wish... to become more powerful came with a price." He held up his hand, only for it to be grabbed by the vampire and pulled in close. She inspected the infected hand. Her eyes closed as she concentrated. She could feel the youki pulsing in the limb. She understood. Youki was not an easy thing to control, especially for someone who was not born with it. Not even demons could hope to master their energy in the span of a human's lifetime. Yet here was poor Tsukune. This power was unwittingly forced into his body.

"It drove you insane..." She spoke softly. Fong and Tsukune looked to the vampire in question. "This youki, it belongs to a vampire. There was perhaps one more foolish than you long ago, who did not understand the power he had, and it was stolen by the artifact." She sighed. "Tsukune, you are an idiot too, for not seeing what you had all along."

Tsukune smiled at her soft scolding, her gentle praise. "I do now Moka. I had to lose a lot to realize." He wrapped his fingers around her hand as she held it. "And I can't let it go..." She blushed at his words.

Fong settled on the edge of the coffee table and raised his leg over his knee, holding it in his prideful manner. "But, Tsukune. Did not grandfather use his youjutsu to seal these memories? It had been the reason to your violent out breaks." The young Chinese male noted.

Moka looked to Tsukune who nodded. "I was guilt stricken. I was the cause of my parents death, murder. Hokuto-senpai did everything he could to protect me. He was my family. I depended on him, but because of this I never grew backbone of my own. They continued to bully me, sense the weakness. I had thought power... meant strength, but youkai and human see that one thing the same. I could not control this power, so I was still a target. She saw that..." When Tsukune said that, Moka immediately knew. _Her_. That woman they mentioned. The school teacher. That meant – "I was a kid, a high schooler. To think teachers would do that with their students... I was scared. I didn't know what to do." Tsukune choked a bit on his words as he lowered his head, burying his brows into Moka's hands. "She made me do things... things you should... with the one you love." It was now the young man was in tears.

Fong had never known it was so bad. To think, his grandfather's youjutsu could not seal such pain. To seal it would have changed Tsukune from who he was. Youjutsu could only change the surface, not what was deep inside. This terror had been apart of him for so long, not even the strongest magicks in the world could change that. Had he known... He would have fought for his aniki. Tsukune's face was buried in Moka's shoulder. He just needed to cry. He had never hand that chance. His parents were silently mourned. His innocence was quietly snatched, and his childhood was mercilessly ground into the dust.

"Aniki..." Fong reached out and placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune raised his head. Moka reached out to wipe the tears from his face. The young manager sniffled and looked to his kouhai, who was ever bright with smiles. "I wish to apologize for never taking your past into consideration, but when they told me... that you would become part of the family I was ecstatic." He professed. "After my aneue died... I was lonely. I grew close to you in a way I felt I could never again with another living creature." Without Tsukune coming into his life he would have perhaps gone down the darker path of a Triad child. "Fate is cruel, but she brought you to me, when I needed. Thank you." Tsukune smiled at his younger's honest words. Tsukune stood and pulled him into a hug.

Moka smiled as she watched the two males comfort one another. She kept her hands folded on her lap as she looked out the window. It was the dead of night. Were Kurumu and her friend alright?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kurumu and Yukari arrived at Hokuto's residence. With the witch's skills over disguise and illusion they were able to slip in completely unnoticed. Not a stray eye turned in their direction and not a single trigger went off, for this day and age there were many ways of detecting youkai and if they were hiding among the common man. Witches were still a rare breed and their magic did not compare with that of other youkai, nor could their ki satisfy the categorization humans held so closely.

They rode the elevator up to his floor, only to find Fujisaki Miyabi waiting for them in the hall. He winked as he sipped from a glass of wine. Standing beside him was the sweet, delicate form of his lady-in-waiting. Ah such perfection really. He motioned his hand at the startled pair and pointed toward the door in the distance at the very end of the hall.

"Kaneshiro-san is in a meeting, but I am sure that he would just _love_ to learn about Tsukune's dreadful escape." Kurumu and Yukari looked to each other before they looked back at Miyabi in utter confusion. Miyabi motioned to Mizore. "This is my wife, have you darlings met?" He noted nonchalantly. "She works for Akuha and was sent here to assassinate Tsukune. Or at at the very least, taint him." He smirked as Mizore raised her arm and three, deadly looking, ice claws crept from the billowing sleeves of the kimono. He shrugged and held out his hands in an uncaring manner. "It seems he "got away"," the executive said, very mindful of using air quotes. "And you two arrived trying to rescue the princess from his tower. But, alas, you ran into the ice queen." At his words Mizore slowly began to take her true form.

Ice coiled around her neck and her hair became deadly spikes of crystalized water. She slowly marched toward the two girls as the hall was filled with a chilling mist, the source from beneath the ice maiden's kimono. Yukari and Kurumu slowly backed up. The succubus held out her nails, extending them like a cat does her claws. The witch reached into her hat and retrieved a few tarot cards she used for her spell casting.

Kurumu glared at Miyabi. "J-just whose side are you on?!" Did this guy not work for Hokuto? Or was he pretending?! He wanted to reach the top of the corporate ladder, didn't he?! Miyabi shrugged.

"This seemed more believable." He spoke up, only to receive confused looks from the opposing pair. "Hokuto can't rightly let you three destroy his place of rest and work, and I cannot side against my wife or company..." Since stopping Mizore would likely take out the whole building, he risked business, but if it was Mizore's fault entirely, they could blame it on the Shuzen family. For him not acting was best. "Try not to hurt them darling, buy Tsu-hime plenty of time... he'll need it." He chuckled. The pair once again offered him a dirty look between the fearful gazes poised at the slow approaching Mizore. "Oh, Akuha has a dimensional door to Japan..." Oh, well shit.

Mizore lunged at the two girls, and the brawl for their lives began, unexpectedly.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	17. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Chapter 17: Drop Dead Gorgeous**

Mizore tore her icy claws through more plaster and wood as she ripped into the walls of the hotel, Kurumu and Yukari barely evading her monstrous attacks. The hall was now riddled in ice. The crystalline structures clung to the walls and hung from the ceilings. The frosty maiden slowly marched forward as the chilling fog filled the passageway end to end. Kurumu and Yukari backed up slowly until they were trapped against a door. They looked to Miyabi, the succubus narrowing her eyes to a glare.

"Call off your woman Miyabi!" She shouted as she pulled Yukari to her body. Miyabi smirked, narrowing his dark eyes.

He gave a shrug as he nonchalantly strolled through the icy field that was once a hall of business. He reached into the pocket of his business jacket and pulled out a cigarette which he than perched onto his lips. The executive calmly patted around his jacket in search for his light as the ice queen spread her crystalline talons further out, trapping the girls' backs up against the door. The dark gaze that poured from the yuki onna's features was ironically heated. Miyabi shuffled up to her side and slowly settled his arm over her shoulder. The slick businessman pursed his lips, pinching at the fag between the flesh. The yuki onna gave pause and narrowed her eyes.

Miyabi chuckled as his arm began to freeze. He pulled back and dusted off the growing crystals of ice. "Ah...hehe there's no reigning this girl in. Don't worry, it'll be just one more moment." The black-haired executive assured as he stepped back and adjusted his sleeve's cuff. "Ah... it seems we've disturbed him..." Miyabi mused as the office door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Hokuto.

"Miyabi..." Hokuto all but growled as he pushed up his glasses to the sight of ice and women everywhere in his hallway. Miyabi bowed and smugly smiled.

"Ah, sir... it seems in the commotion, Tsukune-chan has escaped. Tsk tsk... the princess' rescue was instigated by his princes on white horses." Miyabi stood and looked over to Yukari and Kurumu who were cowering from the demonic ice beast that hovered over them.

"W-whatever!" Kurumu shivered out a chilled breathe. "Just get her off us!" Damn Miyabi and his games, but it still would buy Tsukune time. "_Good luck Tsu..."_ The succubus worried silently.

Hokuto sighed and looked to his executive with question. Miyabi was always a sly one, and always on Tsukune's side. If anyone, it was Fujisaki that spoiled Tsukune the most. Either the dark haired man was a sadist and enjoyed tormenting Hokuto's nerves, or could see that unbridled potential in the caged bird Hokuto kept. Either way it grated on Hokuto's nerves. Miyabi walked up to Mizore and laid his hands on her hips.

"There, there my dear, no need to get upset..." Miyabi looked to Hokuto.

Oh, Mizore was here. "Shit." Hokuto cursed as he realized Miyabi had not been the one to call for his _precious_ wife. That damn woman was after his prodigy. "She won't get him! You two!" He snapped and glared at Kurumu and Yukari as they stood from the trauma of almost begin frozen alive by a very cruel snowflake mistress. "Where is Tsukune?!" Kurumu and Yukari looked to each other before they looked to Hokuto.

The older male really seemed worried, considering it was Akuha... Kurumu nodded. "He is at his place in the Wong Compound." The succubus called out. "But...Hokuto-senpai, is really what you're doing for Tsukune, or yourself?" Kurumu clasped her hands together and walked toward the CEO.

"What?!" Hokuto snapped. "Everything I do is for Tsukune!"

Yukari blushed and glanced away, muttering something about Hokuto having a very _homosexual nature._ Mizore held her hand over her mouth in a dark grin at the comment. Kurumu fought her blush and shook her head, trying to find her place again.

"Hokuto-senpai!" The succubus asserted her matriarchal roots. "Have you ever stopped to consider the times Tsukune was happiest!? I have not seen him smile that way before, have you?" Hokuto opened his mouth to protest the night maiden's words, but found he could not. As he looked back on his memories of Tsukune's happiest smiles he would begin to realize the emptiness within them. Hokuto lowered his stance from its defensive posture as the succubus continued. "We have to save Tsukune _and_ Moka... _they_ need help." She begged.

Hokuto looked away and straightened the lapel of his suit jacket. "What the hell are you all still standing around? I am far more lenient than that Akuha woman." Yukari and Kurumu looked to each other and smiled. Miyabi smirked and bowed.

"I shall fetch the car." Miyabi smugly chuffed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Moka watched Tsukune as her former manager packed a duffle bag. Fong also seemed to be securing necessities for their presumed trip. Tsukune said they needed to confront the situation with Moka's mother. With Tsukune's confession, Moka felt it was only fair to tell him of her own peril. It was not the most pleasant of experiences, but she wanted to give Tsukune all of who she was, even if that meant exposing whom she was of. Something in her gnawed at this want for him to accept her for her. He had to know all of her, just as she wished to know all of him.

He felt they needed to act. Akuha was too controlling. "I just can't stand around and watch you be bullied." He had to man up for once in his life and stop telling others what was best for them and do what was best for his heart. "I'm not only doing this for you, but I am doing this for me... for the one I love."

His words caused the snow-skinned faery to blush. Her heart jumped against her ribs as Tsukune turned to face her with a determined expression. He strode toward her and raised both hands to settle on her warm cheeks. The diva fluttered at the direct contact of her true love, unable to express the words of his fond touch. Ruby eyes sought to flee his heated gaze, but soon they had no where else to turn, but into his eyes.

Copper orbs drew closer as Tsukune rested his forehead gently on that of his faery princess. "I love you Moka." He punctuated his declaration with a kiss to her forehead.

Moka was left wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights. She had honestly expected something much more from the male and when he turned go collect his duffle bag, the vampire stiffened and blushed deeply at her perverse and invasive thoughts. She had expected a deep, wide-mouth kiss like in those romantic movies! How embarrassing! She clapped her hands to her cheek and harshly glared at the rug beneath her bare feet. Tsukune choose to ignore her response, the adorable tsundere that was Moka was indeed his moe...

He scratched at his cheek as he exited his bedroom door. He was in a new shirt and jacket: a black, collared shirt with a red tie and his unbuttoned sleeves giving view to his currently Lock sealed arm and bare one. His clean black pants and socks added to his attire and made his slightly brown, black hair stand out against his sharp eyes. He pushed down his sunglasses from the top of his head over his eyes.

"...Are you coming Moka-chan?" He chuckled softly when he heard Fong kick open the door of his apartment enthusiastically with a huffing, slobbering Yamarashi snorting in behind him.

"O-of course!" Moka snapped in response to his voice. She turned and hurried after him.

Out in the living area Fong stood in a gold and white cheongseng and his usual, vibrant smile plastered on his face, a wry one that concerned Moka greatly. Tsukune raised a brow at his young partner-in-crime. Fong motioned his hand to the open hall of the apartment complex. A familiar head peeked into the door, one Tsukune was actually glad to see.

"Gin-senpai!" The boy exclaimed as the photographer rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?" At first Tsukune seemed pleased, but his brows slowly drew down with worry as the former manager reached out his arm to guard Moka.

The older male did work under Akuha after all. Gin threw up his hands defensively at Tsukune's instincts. Suffice to say the old cameraman could see how the young diva inched behind him fearfully. A soft chuckle escaped Gin as he shrugged in defeat.

"Damn Tsu-chan," he complained. "You think youse da only one that takes Moka-chan fer a cutie pie?" The older male's Kansai accent bubbled out from his chest. "I came ta help, ya'know?" He was pretty reluctant given that his job was on the line, but he had his loyalties. "Sun-senpai is pretty worried about her kouhai." He grinned and stepped into the genkan of the apartment. "So I'm supposed ta disrupt Akuha's lil chase, right?" He grinned.

Tsukune moved toward the door and reached into his pocket. In a swift motion he tossed out his keys to his senpai, who caught the with ease. Tsukune shook his head.

"Senpai, I..." Tsukune began.

Gin shrugged. "Baka," he scolded softly. "Hey..." He called as Tsukune and the others made move to leave. "I'm sorry... How I used ta treat ya?" Gin felt regretful. Seeing his kouhai acting so strongly stirred his heart as the boy's senior. "I was a stupid kid back then." He excused.

Tsukune shook his head and smiled. He was thankful his senpai wanted to encourage him. "No, it's alright. All of those actions resulted in who I am today." He assured.

Gin smirked and rubbed his nose. He was proud to have Tsukune as a kouhai. "Oh," Gin called out as he remembered. "Sun-senpai wanted to thank you guys." The trio looked to the photographer in question. Gin nodded. "She got her book back, to Haiji and mine's grace." He sighed.

At this Moka and Tsukune looked to each other in confusion. "But senpai," Tsukune began. "We were never able to actually retrieve Sun-senpai's book..." In truth they thought having the Siren's spell cast upon it would have been enough. Gin was quite confused by this claim.

"Well someone sent it to her in the post." Gin assured them. It was troubling, to say the least, but at least the book is with it's rightful owner.

Tsukune worried though. He looked to his senpai from behind his sunglasses. His shield from the world. Wearing them had been something the former manager had taken up at an early age, a psychological response to the trauma suffered by him. Moka reached up and tugged on Tsukune's sleeve to reassure him she was there to lend him strength. Resolving his courage the young man turned to directly face the older man.

"Did Sun-senpai's book say ... About me? Did it mention me?" The power of the Siren's book was coveted for a reason. It read the voices collected from the future, which resonated into the past.

Gin was silent for several moments before he raised his head and looked to Tsukune. "Watch out for the past." That was the warning. Tsukune gave pause, but nodded. With farewell exchanged the small group left, ahead on their way to the main agence presse headquarters where Moka's mother was acting President of the company. Gin settled himself in the apartment. It would not be long until Akuha arrived, realizing Mizore failed in her duty, or more granted: became distracted with destructive games devices by her husband. Akuha would not be pleased to find out she has been duped...

At the subdivision of the company, where Akuha was CEO and the others dutifully worked: Sun hugged her precious tome to her chest, or in Haiji's delight: lack-there-of. "Senpai?' The lolicon questioned in worry. Sun looked up to her dear kouhai and wordlessly communicated her will to the fetishist.

Tsukune decided to ride in the back with Moka rather then leave her alone. He laid his arms over the back of the seats to provide a comforting presence for her. She sat close and watched as the scenery rushed by. Fong was, of course, driving and in the passenger side seat sat a member of the Wong faction. The suited male seemed to be speaking on the phone in Mandarin, leaving Moka out of the respective loop. She gave a curious glance up at Tsukune who smiled down at her, despite the growing tension involving their goal. Moka had not spoken to her mother in years. There was no telling how the situation would turn out.

Fong looked to his dear friends through the rear view mirror and caught Tsukune's copper colored eye as the young man peered over his lenses. "It seems," Fong began. "That it was Nagare who sent the book, but it has left him in trouble with ANTI-Thesis. He has been taken in by my family." Fong mused at the irony. Tsukune chuckled.

"I guess it took something like this for that slimy slug to realize his place..." Tsukune nodded at Moka. "Guess we owe him one... just one." He winked, causing the silver-haired beauty to giggle.

It would take a little over an hour, but soon they arrived at the agence presse headquarters in downtown Tokyo.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraixin)**


End file.
